The Night Class Pureblood
by OichiHitomi999
Summary: Akira is one of the three remaining purebloods from the Kuran Clan. Her life is plunged into chaos when her father, Rido Kuran, dissapears along with her twin brother Rokuro. After years of being held captive for her blood she escapes and returns to her cousin Kaname. What will happen when Akira realizes that she isnt the most important thing in Kaname's life like he is in her's.
1. Chapter 1, Forever Alone

Blood. The only thing of any importance to a vampire like me. Blood. The only thing that could ever quench my appetite. Blood. The only thing that kept me alive. Blood. The thing that splashed into the air right before my eyes as I thought these very same thoughts.

I ran through the halls of my father's mansion looking for him and my brother Rokuro. I turned a corner and felt my frail body come into contact with the body of another vampire. I stumbled slightly and looked up. It was Ichio. I bowed. "I apologize for running into you sir." I looked back up at him and he bowed. "I should be apologizing for running into you, young master Kuran." I smiled. "There's no need for that silly." He looked at me. I knew what all the vampires on the senate thought about me. They believed that I was far too kind to be a future heir to the Kuran Clan. I then heard a door open and I looked over. Father walked over to me and I smiled. "Akira, what are you doing? I told you to stay in you're room." I looked down. "I apologize daddy. I was just worried about you and Rokuro." He gestured me to his side and I ran over to him. I grabbed his leg and he rested his hand on the top of my head. "I apologize if she caused you any trouble, Ichio." He shook his head. "She didn't cause me any trouble at all Master Kuran." Then with another bow he headed down the hallway towards the front door. "Daddy, where is Rokuro?" I asked. "He is in the office." I smiled. "Can I see him?" Father nodded and led me into the office. Rokuro was sitting on the couch with a look of sadness on his face. I ran over to him and sat down beside my twin brother. He turned his face to look at me and I cupped his face gently in my hands. "What's wrong Rokuro?" He met my pink eyes with his pink and red ones. "It's nothing. There is no need for you to worry about it Akira." He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head against my shoulder. I rested my head against his and closed my eyes. Rokuro and I looked alike. We had the same dark brown hair which we inherited from our father. Both of my eyes were pink but only one of Rokuro's was, this was something we inherited from our mother. Then Rokuro's other eye was a deep shade of red which he inherited from our father. We were very alike, it was true but we were also very different Rokuro was big for his age but I was very small for my age. I had been born more than half the size of my brother and on top of that, I got sick very easily. Because of that I had been secluded from my brother for the first three years of my life and had only begun to be able to spend time with him about half a year earlier. I heard footsteps and we both looked up at Father as he approached. "Alright you two, it's time for bed." We both nodded. We got to our feet and Rokuro grabbed my hand. There was something on his mind, I just knew there was. Father took Rokuro to his room then took me to mine. Father didn't usually stay with Rokuro at night. Usually he let Rokuro fall asleep on his own and stayed with me to make sure that I got to sleep. I knew that I was weak for a pureblood. I was weak and because of that I was constantly afraid. I was afraid of almost everything. Other Vampires and the Dark also being on that list. Father walked with me to my bed and turned on my night light. I layed down in my bed and he pulled the blankets up around me. "Daddy, can you read me a story?" I asked. He sighed then nodded. He grabbed a story book and layed down on the bed beside me. I cuddled into my father and looked at the book as he read it to me. "Once upon a time there was a beautiful pureblood princess named Aoi. She lived in a castle far up in the mountains. Aoi was a very kind girl. She was constantly giving presents to all of her subjects. But one day another vampire came to her and asked her for her blood. She refused and killed the vampire, hanging his body outside the town for all to see. But the other vampire's didn't like that. So one night while the princess lay asleep in her bed they stormed in and bound her to her bed. They then proceeded to draining all of her blood until she finally died. But right before she died she gave one order to all those who drank her blood. 'Die.' She ordered them and so just as Aoi died, so to did her servants drop dead around her." I looked up at my father. "Daddy, do you think any vampires will ever come for my blood?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, as long as I am here to protect you they will not come for you're blood." I cuddled into him. "Did they come for mommies blood? Is that why I never see her?" Salty tears built up in my eyes and father tilted my chin up so I was looking up at him. He gently wiped the tears from my eyes before they had a chance to escape down my cheeks. "No there was simply something that she had to do." I nodded. The door then swung open and I saw Rokuro standing in the doorway. He walked over and father looked at him. "Can I sleep in here with Akira tonight dad?" He asked. Father sighed and pulled himself off the bed. "I suppose that would be alright." Rokuro and I both smiled. He then crawled into the bed beside me. Father exited the room, closing the door behind him. We layed close to each other on our sides, each with a hand rested against the other's cheek. Rokuro swept my long brown hair away from my face to reveal my pink eyes which were staring up into his. "Rokuro, what were you and daddy talking about?" I asked worriedly. He looked down at the bed and sadness began to creep onto his face. "It was nothing." I moved my hand down to his chin, tilting his face up so he could look at me. "Please tell me." He shook his head. I sighed and leaned towards his neck. He looked at me as my fangs slid out. I slid my fangs into my brother's neck and he sighed. I began to drain some of his blood and I could see it in my mind. What was bothering him. I pulled my fangs out of his neck and wiped the blood from around my mouth. I knew what it was now. Father, Ichio and Rokuro had been talking about me. Father had told Rokuro that because I got sick so easily that I could never become the heir to the Kuran Clan, and if something were to happen to Kaname Kuran then he would become the heir to the clan and he would have to make up for my lack of strength. I sighed. "I'm sorry, I know that I am probably weighing you down brother." He shook his head and cupped my face gently in his hands. "No, I would never think that about you." I sighed. "Thank you Rokuro. For being ever so kind to me."

That was the last time I ever saw my big brother. After that my whole life went blank. All my history, all my memories, and everything important to me was taken away from me in an instant. One minute I had everything. And the next minute I had nothing.

I walked the dark snowy streets of a city I did not know the name of. Looking for someone, something, anything to give me comfort. There were splatters of blood on my face and my winter jacket and mittens were covered in blood. The blood of my father, the blood of my brother, the blood of Haruka Kuran. The blood of so many people I had once cared for. But I was now alone. I was alone with no one to comfort me. Tears rolled down my cheeks and merged with the drops of blood. I continued to walk through the town until I got to a clearing with a large fountain in it. I walked to the fountain and sat down beside it, resting my hands in my lap. I then saw odd shapes coming from the alley's. They were people. I smiled. Finally I wouldnt have to be alone anymore. I got to my feet and waited for them to come over to me. But the moment they stepped into the light I realized that they werent people. They were Level E. I looked around. There was no escape. I was surrounded. They had smelled the blood of three different purebloods on me. That was what had drawn them here. I backed up into someone and looked up. It was a vampire. Not a Level E just a normal vampire. "You have an awful lot of blood on you little pureblood." I met his eyes with my own. "Are you here to help me?" I asked. "Do you want me to help you little pureblood?" I nodded. The Level E all began jumping at us. The Vampire picked me up and easily dodged out of the way of all the level E then began running until we got to an abbandoned building. He put me down on one of the steps of the building. "There I helped you, now I will devour you, little pureblood." I gasped. He grabbed my wrist and I struggled as he sunk his fangs into my neck. Tears began to stream down my cheeks. I closed my eyes and focused on the vampire. He exploded and I sniffled. I then saw more vampire's around me. There was no end to it. That was when a hand covered my eyes and another covered my mouth. It wasnt long before I fell unconsious.

I awoke to see that I was surrounded by vampires. Where was I? The last thing I remembered was exploding the vampire then everything went blank "Arent we lucky?" Asked one vampire to another. "Yeah we are. We have a cute little princess of the Kuran Clan for us to snack on." I gasped, remembering the story of the Pureblooded Princess Aoi who had all her blood drained. I struggled only to realize that there were chains around my ankles and wrists binding me to the bed. "What do you want with me?" I asked in my best commanding voice. One guy frowned. "Dont be so cocky you little brat." He slapped my across the face and I gasped. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I looked up at him. "How dare you hit a princess from the Kuran Clan! You low life!" All the Vampire's in the room snarled. "You little brat! You damned purebloods are always looking down on everyone else. Even the aristocrats get looked down on. The only people you dont look down on are other purebloods or people who are half pureblood, half aristocrat! Were so sick of being pushed around by you all the time!" I gasped as all the vampires approached me. More tears rolled down my cheeks as the vampires all began to find places to sink their fangs into. I let out small yelps as each of them sunk their fangs into me, relishing the taste of my blood. After a minute or two they all stopped, leaving me ever so close to death. A vampire then threw in a young human girl. They unchained me from the bed and they all left the room. "Enjoy you're meal, you little pureblooded brat." The door was then closed and locked. I looked at the girl. There were tears rolling down her cheeks and she was curled up in a ball. I got up from the bed and walked over to her, sitting on the ground beside her. "Are you scared?" She looked up at me and gave a small nod. I smiled gently. "That's alright, cause im scared too." She looked at me then smiled as well. "You seem different from the others." I blinked in surprise. "I do?" I asked. "Yes, they all seem beastly and cruel but you seem sweet." A second smile formed on my lips. "Thank you. You seem..." I was cut off when a sudden coughing fit over took my frail body. She gasped. "Are you okay?" The girl rested a hand on my shoulder and I looked at her. After a minute the coughing stopped and I was left panting. "I-I'm okay." I stuttered. "What's you're name?" I asked. "My name is Ai Kurekaze." I smiled. "It's nice to meet you Ai. My name is Akira Kuran." She gasped and moved away from me. "K-Kuran?" Ai asked as she continued to move away from me. "What's wrong Ai?" She looked at me with a look of complete terror plastered on her small face. "Stay away from me you beast!" I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Im sorry, did I do something to upset you?" Tears began to run down my face as Ai glared at me with her piercing blue eyes. "Kuran's are beast's, and they are the one's who killed my family. Rido Kuran to be exact. Because he was mad that our family was given an order to protect his brother and sister from him." More tears streamed down my cheeks. My daddy did that? I moved closer to her. "But Ai..." I reached out to her and she drew back even more. She hit my hand away. "Dont touch me you monster!" She screeched. Even here I was alone. Perhaps I was simply destined to always be alone.

I struggled against the chains that were binding my wrists and ankles as the vampire's returned to the room once again. The vampire's had feasted on me so many times that I had lost track. I didn't know how long it had been since they had brought me here. But it had to have been at least a year or two because I knew that I had grown. I didn't want to stay here anymore. I wanted to leave. I didn't want to be here. I wanted to leave! The ground around the bed began to crumble and the pieces of debris rose into the air. All the vampire's gasped as they were struck by flying debris. The barrage of debris continued until every last one of them was laying on the floor. I then managed to break the chains off my wrists and ankles. I got to my feet and stumbled forward towards the door in my white night gown. When I got to the door I flung it open and began to stumble through the building searching for an exist. After a little while I found a window. I looked outside. It was snowing which meant that I would need something to keep me warm. I looked around a little until I found a jacket kinda like what Haruka used to wear. I pulled it on then looked around for some shoes. I found a pair of knee high boots and a pair of socks. I put them both on then headed back to the window. I broke the window then slid through it landed perfectly on my feet in the cold snow. I then began running. Looking for somewhere to hide so that they wouldn't find me. After a little while I entered a town. I continued to run, but after a little while I began to run out of energy. I ran down a street and my foot caught on something, making me fall forward on my face. I looked around then sighed. It was an umbrella. Someone must have dropped it. I got to my feet and grabbed the umbrella. I began to walk instead on running. The town was so quiet. I walked and walked and after a little while I ran out of energy completely and collapsed into the snow.

My eyes flickered open and I sat up quickly. I was in a bed. I looked around. I didn't recognize the place. I looked around taking in every detail of the room from the couch and TV to the tan color of the walls and bedding. The door then opened and a woman walked in with a wash cloth in her hands. She smiled when she realized that I was awake. She walked over to me and a boy about my age walked right behind her. She sat down on the bed beside me. "I'm glad you're awake. How do you feel?" She asked. "I'm fine. Um... Who are you?" I asked. "I am Renge Jinguji and this is my son Ren. We were heading home when I saw you passed out on the side walk. So we brought you to our house." I looked at the boy. He was like double my size. "I brought this washcloth for you. So that you can clean up a little." I blinked in surprise and looked down at myself. I had bloodstains all over my skin. "T-Thank you." She handed me the wash cloth. "Is there a bathroom that I may use?" She nodded. "There is one beyond that door." She gestured to a door not far from the bed and I nodded. "Would you mind if I took a bath?" She shook her head. "Of course not. I can run it for you if you would like." I smiled. "That would be nice. Thank you." She got to her feet and headed to the bathroom. The boy named Ren leaned against the side of the bed. "So tell me, why are you covered in blood?" I looked at him. He had orange hair and blue eyes both of which were only a bit lighter than his mother's. "It's a long story." I answered. He sighed. "So you're name is Ren right?" He nodded. "What do you like to do in you're free time Ren?" I asked. He looked at me with a bit of surprise on his face. "I like to play sports." I smiled. "Anything else?" I asked. He nodded and a small smile formed on his face. "Yeah. I like to sing and play my saxophone. "My smile widened. "You like to sing?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah it's fun. Plus my mom is a singer." I gasped. "Really?" He nodded. "Yep, she's the best singer ever! Or at least I think so." Renge then walked from the bathroom, her long orange hair swaying behind her. "You're bath is ready. Oh by the way, you never told us you're name." I blinked in surprise then smiled. "Right. My name is Akira Kuran."

I stayed there with Ren and Renge for a year and a half until finally my cousin Kaname came to get me and took me back with him to the Ichijou Estate where he had been living with a friend of his named Takuma. I had enjoyed the time I had spent with Ren and his mother but in the end he was a human and I was a pureblood we were worlds apart.

Okay guys. Chapter one of my trio anime series the Night Class Pureblood. It will be a mix of Vampire Knight, Ouran Highschool Host Club and Uta no Prince-Sama. It will start out with Vampire Knight and will go through the first season of Vampire Knight then will go through Guilty. Season 1 and Guilty will both be 13 Chapter's long. But this is just the beginning part which will take 2-3 chapters. Then we will start at Cross Academy after this beginning part is done.

Then after that we get into Ouran. Akira will be entering Ouran Academy and staying there for the one year that passes slightly after the end of Guilty, in the manga. Akira will spend a full year at Ouran and will return every now and then during the time that everything begins to heat up. During that time I will also have a part based around Kyoya that will start about one month after the beginning of the new school year at Ouran Academy. It is very cruel to Kyoya especially considering the fact that he is my favorite Ouran Character but it makes it a bit more interesting.

*SPOILERS*

Then we will move onto Uta no Prince-Sama a bit after Kaname sacrifices his heart to the furnace.

Akira will start out wandering the streets when she see's a black cat with green-blue eyes and a collar with a blue jewel on it *cough* Cecil *cough* The cat will lead her to the town in which Ren is living and will leave her not far from Ren's house. Then it will go to Ren and It will show Ren, Masato, Ranmaru, and Akira's childhood and will also show that they were all best friends with Kyoya. Then we will go through Maji Love 1000% and Maji Love 2000% and after that we will get into the real combo of all three will return to Ouran Academy bringing her band Bloody Rose(Made of her, her brother Rokuro and her body guard/ fellow pureblood Roku Shoto), STARISH, Quartet Night, Heavens, Senri,Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka,and Rima with her. She will then establish theNightHost Club which will be for the Vampire's as well as a fewother's who want to be in theNight Host Club.

I will also be making a little side series that will be a part ofthe series but wont be part of the actual plot of the series. It will be for Kira and Nagi from Heavens. Because I came up with a very interesting story for them. One that may just involve a contract, a13 year old master and a demon butler. And the master is not Ciel Phantomhive, or Alois Trancy and the butleris not Sebastian Michaelis or Claude Faustus. Yes. It will be an Uta Pri, Black Butler Cross over. Kira is ademon and the love child of Sebastian and Claude... No just kidding. But He does look like it doesn't he? Black hair like Sebastian's and yellow eyes like Claude. But he is theson ofClaude. He made a Contract with an Orphaned Nagiand agreed to help make him famous so he wouldno longer have to be unknown and all alone. So he began to help Nagi become famous and in order to do that theyjoined Eiichi Otori and started the band Heaven's. (Because Kira is simply oneHELL of a singer.) And when theyare not performing Kira works as Nagi's personal this is going on Sebastian, his son Jonathon and Claude (who some how survived being stabbed by Sebastian withademon sword) are working at asmall café helping to make it into a first class Cafédue to a contractall three of them have with a young Japanese boy named Hiro Asahina whose parents run the café (Asahina Café). This part of the series will probably end up coming out before even the Uta no Prince-Sama part of the Pureblood series comes out.

All titles in the series in order:

The Night Class Pureblood: 18-25 Chapters long

The Ouran Academy Pureblood: 26-30 Chapter's long

The Newest Host; Naoya Ootori Arrives:5-20 Chapter's long

The S Class Pureblood: 27-30 Chapter's long

Nagi and Kira; An Eternal Bond: 5-18 Chapter's long


	2. Chapter 2, So Much as one Thread

**I sat in the car beside Kaname holding onto his arm. I had been living with Kaname for two months now. He had told me about Yuki losing her memory and had told me that I should come with him to see her one time. So here I was, sitting in the car beside Kaname while we headed to Headmaster Cross's house. After a few minute's we arrived and the car stopped in front of the house. I undid my seat belt and someone opened the door for Kaname and I. Kaname climbed out then offered a hand to me. I took it and let him help me from the car. We then walked to the front door together. Kaname rung the door bell. The door was then opened by a man with light brown hair and brown eyes wearing a duck apron. "Hello Kaname." I grabbed Kaname's hand and slunk behind him. Headmaster Cross peeked around the pureblood's side at me. I burried my face into my cousin's back. "You must be Akira." I nodded. "Yes, I am Akira." Kaname squeezed my hand slightly. "It's alright Akira. You can trust him." I looked at Kaname and he gave a small nod. I moved out from behind his back. "Why dont you two come in?" Kaname nodded. He walked in and I walked with him, still holding tightly to his hand. We walked until we got to a living room. "Kaname!" Someone chirped. I instantly hid behind Kaname and he sighed. I peeked around him. It was Yuki. She looked at me and tilted her head. I gasped and hid behind Kaname once again. Yuki peeked around Kaname's side at me. "Who is this Kaname?" Asked Yuki. "This is Akira Kuran. She is my younger cousin." Yuki smiled. "It's nice to meet you Akira, I am Yuki Cross." She held out her hand and I looked at it. I hid behind Kaname once more. Yuki blinked in surprise. "I apologize Yuki, Akira was hurt by other vampire's for a long time and because of that is very shy." Yuki smiled sympathetically. "Is she living with you Kaname?" She asked and Kaname nodded. "Yes, she has been living with me for two months. Akira, it's alright Yuki wont hurt you." I looked up at Kaname. "I know she wont hurt me. I just dont like her." Kaname glared at me and I let out a whimper. I then shot behind Headmaster Cross. "Akira." Said Kaname sternly. I looked down. "Im sorry." Kaname walked over and rested his hand on the top of my head. I continued to look down as Kaname brought himself down to my eye level. "It's alright Akira, I just dont want you to make rude comments like that." I continued to look away from him. "I was just speaking my mind. What am I not allowed to have my own opinion?" I asked. Kaname sighed. "Of course you can have you're own opinion but there are some thing's better left un-said." I sighed. "Why are they better left un-said? Isnt it better to actually let people know what you think of them so they arent living their life thinking that some likes then that doesnt? I mean honestly do you want Yuki to spend her whole life thinking that I like her when really I think she is stupid and annoying?" I heard Yuki whimper. "Akira apologize now." I rolled my eyes. "No thanks." Kaname narrowed his eyes at me. "Akira Lillian Kuran, apologize now." He scolded. I sighed. "Sorry." I said unconvincingly. I spent the rest of the visit clinging to Kaname and now we were exiting the car and heading into our mansion. The moment that we got inside and doors closed Kaname backhanded me across the face. I gasped and tears rolled down my cheeks. "Dont be a brat Akira or this is what happens." More tears rolled down my cheeks. "I dont understand why she means so much to you! She is just... She is just... SHE IS USELESS!" Kaname backhanded me across the face again. Tears poured down my cheeks. "If she means so much to you then what about me? WHAT DO I MEAN TO YOU?" I turned and ran up the stairs away from Kaname. I ran to my bedroom. When I got there I swung the door open and walked in. The door was then closed behind me and I saw Kaname standing against the wall beside the door. He cupped my face gently in his hands and leaned forward so his lips brushed against my ear. "You are mine."******

**Even here with Kaname I was alone. Constantly alone. He told me I was his but was that really true? I knew it wasnt. He had simply been telling me what he believed I wanted to hear. But I didnt want to hear him say it with that tone of voice. That tone of voice that told me he was lying. I didnt want him to look at me that way. I didnt want him to look at me as if I was a magot crawling over a corpse. I wanted Kaname to look at me the way he looked at Yukki. With love and compassion in his eyes. ******

**I sat on the couch with Takuma as he read me one of his favorite Manga's. Kaname was out right now which left only Takuma and I in the house. I yawned and covered my mouth. "Are you tired Akira?" He asked earning a small nod from me. "Yes, but I wont go to sleep. Not until Kaname is back." Takuma smiled. "Well then I will stay up with you." I smiled too. "We'll stay up together~!" I sung happily. After a little while we finished our volume of Manga and I looked up at Takuma. "What do you wanna do now?" I asked. "Why dont we watch a movie?" I grinned and nodded. Takuma got up and I did as well. We both walked over to the movie shelf. "So what do you wanna watch?" I thought for a minute. "I dunno, maybe Millenium Snow." He grinned. "A vampire movie, huh?" I nodded. They put on Millenium Snow then layed down on the couch together as the movie started. After a little whilewe both fell asleep snuggled up together. ******

***Kaname Kuran*******

**I walked into the living room and turned on the lights. I had gotten back to the house from visiting Yukki about ten minutes earlier. I had stopped telling Akira when I went to see Yukki. If I told her that I was going to visit Yukki then she just got upset so there was really no point in telling her. I saw that the TV was still on. I walked over to it then saw that Akira and Takuma were curled up together on the couch. I turned off the TV then went and got a blanket. I layed the blanket over Takuma then picked up Akira from the couch. I saw Takuma shift from the loss of contact. I carried Akira from the room and turned the lights off as I left the room. I carried Akira to my room and layed her down in my bed. I pulled the blanket's up around her then kissed her forehead. I needed Akira. Well it wasnt exactly Akira that I needed. It was the second person who resided inside Akira's body. The soul of the first Ancestor of the Hio Clan. Aoi Hio. ******

***Akira Kuran*******

**I stepped out of the car in a blue dress and a pair of blue heels. Kaname exited the vehicle after me and the servents began to grab our bags. Senri then walked over. I smiled and ran to my half brother. I hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around me. "Hi Senri!" I chirped happily. "Hi Akira." I released him. Takuma then walked over and my smile grew even larger. I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He spun me in a circle and I giggled. Kaname and I had been living with Takuma and his family for a while and I simply adored him. He spun me in a circle again. "You're so cute! I never want to put you down." I heard a sigh and saw that it was Kaname. "When you do put her down, doso gently." Takuma sighed. "Do I have to put her down at some point Kaname?" He asked. Kaname narrowed his eyes at Takuma and the window right behind his head shattered. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He set me down on my feet. I then saw other vampire's showing up. I recognized some of them. There was Hanabusa Aido, Ruka Souen, Rima Touya, and Akatsuki Kain. Aido walked over. "Hey. You're Akira right?" I nodded and he went to put an arm around my shoulders. I spun and kicked him in the gut. "Dont touch me." Aido's eyebrow twitched and he rubbed his stomach. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? I mean honestly an aristocrat like you shouldnt be..." I cut him off. "I am a pureblood not an aristocrat." I stomped on his fingers. Tears streamed down Hanabusa's face. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" I glared down at Hanabusa then pulled my foot up off his hand. I yawned. "How boring." I grabbed Kaname's arm. "Come on Kaname, let's go find something more entertaining to do!" I pulled Kaname into the dorm. That was when I spotted a Piano sitting in the foyer. I looked at it. It was beautiful. It made me wish I knew how to play. "So Kaname, who am I sharing a room with?" I asked. He met my eyes with his own. "You are sharing a room with me." I blinked in surprise. "Really? That kinda suprises me, I would've thought that I wouldnt be allowed to share a room with a guy." Kaname led me up a set of stairs. "Well you see the Headmaster said that it is okay. Most purebloods would prefer to not share a room with any lower level of vampire. Due to that, and in order to preserve space the Headmaster said that we can share a room seeing as how we are both purebloods." I nodded. "That makes sense." Kaname led me through the dorm until we came to a room on the top floor. He opened the door and allowed me to enter the room first. He followed and closed the door behind us. There was a king size bed up against the right wall and a bed side table beside it. The room had a large window that looked out on Cross Academy and beside it was a red velvet couch. I smiled. "I like it." I grabbed Kaname's hand. I wanted to stay by his side. Because I knew that if I did then Kaname would protect me from everything. "Well, let's head back down stairs now." I gave a small nod and walked with Kaname back down stairs where all the others were relaxing. "YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE AKATSUKI!" I glanced at Hanabusa who was getting mad at Akatsuki. "I have no idea what you are talking about Hanabusa." Akatsuki rubbed his head. "YOU SO DO! YOU..." I cut him off. "Shut up Hanabusa, You are giving me a headache." He looked over at me with a look of complete and utter terror on his face. "Of course, Lord Kuran." He bowed. Kaname and I continued down the stairs and stopped at the bottom together. The front doors then opened and Headmaster Cross walked in followed by Yuki and a young boy named Zero whom he had adopted. They were all carrying large boxes. They set all three boxes down. "These boxes have the uniforms for all the Night Class students." Kaname and I both nodded. "Thank you Headmaster." He nodded. "No problem, the names are on all the uniforms." Kaname nodded again. Takuma, Hanabusa and Akatsuki were put in charge of handing out the uniforms while Kaname and I sat on a couch together. Kaname and I were the last one's to get our uniforms. Everyone had their uniforms and they were chattering loudly. Kaname stood and everyone looked at him, all noise vanishing from the room. "Classes start tommorow. Everyone is to be out of bed and waiting and the gates to the school building by 5 pm." Everyone nodded. "Of course Lord Kaname." They all bowed. Kaname and I then headed back to our room. "Hey Kaname, are we going to get a second bed put in here?" I asked. "No, we will do fine with a bed and a couch. This is after all, only temporary." I nodded. "So who is sleeping where?" He met my eyes with his own. "I'll sleep on the couch you can have the bed." I sighed and walked over to all my bags. I opened my bag with all my make up in it and pulled out my dress. It was already 6 in the morning. I then went into my suitcase and looked through for my pajama's. I gasped when I couldnt find any. I looked through all my bags and still couldnt find any. That was when I remembered leaving my bag with all my pajama's sitting in Kaname's room. "Dammit." Kaname looked at me. "I forgot my Pajama's!" I banged my head into the wall. Kaname gently grabbed me by the shoulder's and led me to the bed where he sat me down and kneeled between my legs. "You have a bruise on you're forehead now." I looked down. "It hurts." A small smile formed on Kaname's lips. He leaned up and gently kissed my forehead. I felt the pain start to ease. Kaname brought himself back to my eye level. His arms then wrapped around me and I wrapped both my arms around his neck. He picked me up and carried me over to the couch. He layed me down on the couch and layed himself right over top of me. He leaned forward and kissed my neck. My face went red. I then felt a small prick on my neck and before I even knew it Kaname's fangs were burried in my neck. I let out a moan and shifted underneath Kaname. My fingers knotted into Kaname's soft brown hair. "K-Kaname." I stuttered. I had never liked it when other Vampire's bit me but with Kaname it felt nice. I liked the feeling of his fangs in my neck. In all honesty it kinda turned me on. After a minute he pulled his fangs from my neck. A drop of blood rolled from his mouth and he licked it up. "I apologize for springing this on you so suddenly." He went to get to his feet but I pulled him back down against me. "You cant leave me Kaname." He met my gaze with his own. "I'm just going to my suitcase." I blushed again and released him. He walked to his suit case and pulled out a long sleeved shirt. He walked back over to me and handed me the shirt. My blushing began to intensify as I looked up at Kaname. A tiny smirk formed on his lips. He kneeled down in front of me. "If you're not going to un-dress yourself I suppose I could do it for you." His hands worked their way under my dress and he pulled it up over my head leaving me in only my bra and underwear. He then slid his shirt onto both of my arms and buttoned it up, leaving two bottons un-done to show some cleavage. He pulled a blanket from off the bed and walked back over to the couch. He layed down on the couch and I layed right on top of him, between his legs. He pulled the blanket over top of us both and I cuddled into him. "I love you Kaname. So please, dont ever leave me. Dont leave me all alone like everyone else did."******

**I walked with Kaname to the gates that lead us to our classroom for the first time. I held onto Kaname's arm and Seirein carried allof our books.I could feel Ruka's glare on me. I shot her a glare and she gasped. "What is it Akira?" I smiled at Kaname. "Nothing, dont worry about it."******

**But even if I am destined to always be alone I shall still attempt to find someone to be close to so that I no longer need to be alone. No matter what I shall look for someone. And as long as I have so much as one thread left to me I shall use it climb back up from the very depths of hell. ******

**I sat in a chair in the room Kaname and I shared as two girls from the Night Class did my hair. Their was a Vampire Soiree today that I was supposed to attend with some other members of the Night Class. After a few minute's the girls were done. I grabbed the dress Kaname had bought me. It was a full length blue dress that tied around my neck and back. I undid the bow in the back and the zipper. I slipped it on and was about to start zipping it up when I felt a hand at my back already doing it for me. I breathed in Kaname's familiar scent. He then tied the ribbon. His arms then wrapped around my waist and I felt his lips at my neck. He kissed my neck. I smiled. He was going to drink my blood. Kaname had only drank my blood once. Since then he had been refusing the drink my blood. The thought scared me. I thought 'does this mean that he doesnt care for me and my blood?' He pulled away and I looked down. "Are you ready to go?" I turned to face him then nodded. ******

**As long as I have so much as one thread left to me I shall use it climb up from the very depths of hell. And if my path shall be blocked by those who wish to use me and those around me, then I shall use that thread to drag them down into hell with me. ******

**I walked down the stairs with Kaname to the Soiree. Everyone below stopped talking and watched us as we decended down the stairs towards them all. I rubbed my arm. I was feeling a bit nervous. This was the first Soiree I had ever been to. Kaname moved a bit closer to me. "Dont worry, I am also made a bit uncomfortable by social events." I looked at him then smiled. "Thanks for telling me that Kaname. It makes me feel a bit less self consious." He smiled as well. We stopped at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone bowed except for one person. I looked at him. He had blonde hair and chrystaline blue eyes. After a minute the Soiree started up again. Kaname and I went to speak with Ichio. This was the first time I had actually seen him since that day so long ago."Lord Kaname, Lady Akira, it is very nice to see you." He bowed. I looked at him. I had a feeling that Ichio would end upbeing a pain when Ridofinally came back. "It's been along time Ichio." He nodded. "Yes it has. It's been aboutten years." I looked back to the boy leaning against the wall. Kaname and Ichio began to talk. Why was he just standing against the wall?He was a pureblood, I could tell and yet no one seemed to pay him any heed. "Akira?" Asked Kaname andI looked at him. "Yes?"I met hisdeep red eyes with my pink ones. "You were looking at him werent you?" He looked at the boy and I nodded. "Who is he?" I asked. "Thatis Roku Shoto from the Shoto Clan." I looked at him. "Why does everyone avoid him?" Kaname sighed."Well you see, Roku's not really apeopleperson. The only reason he came is becausehe wastold to." I looked at Roku. I had made up my mind. I was going to go talkto him. I walked over to him. I leaned against the wall beside him and he didnt even look at me. "It'skinda boring,huh?" I asked. He glanced at me. "What do you want Kuran?" He asked. I smiled. "Nothing really. I just wanted toget awayfor a little while. Kaname is talking to Ichio right now so I figured this would be one of the only times I couldescape." Helooked at me. "So you'refrom the Shoto Clanright?" He nodded. "Yes, my name is Roku Shoto." I looked at him. "Well it's nice to meet you Roku." That was when I saw members of theNight Class walk in. Ruka, Rima, Senri, Takuma,Hanabusa and Akatsuki. I sighed. "So tell me Roku do you have any hobbies?" I asked."Why do you wanna know?" Hesnapped.I smiled sweetly. "No reason, I just want to get to know you." He gasped. "You want to get toknow me?" He asked and I nodded. That was when I heard a stopped. The doors were then blown down and they headed straight towards Senri and theother's. I gasped as they were about to crush them. I then saw both doors break in half andfall around theNight Class students. Everyone looked at them. Senrihad his blood whip out and Takuma had his sword out. Senri sucked on hisbleeding index finger and Takuma sheathed his sword. I then saw numerousnormal Vampire's walking in towards us. "Where is she?" Asked the leader. "Where is Akira Kuran?" I gasped and felt everyone's eyes on me. Kaname walked to theNight Class and told them something. They all nodded then jumped in front of me. I looked at them all. "Lord Kanametold us to protect you,Miss Kuran." I didnt even look at Hanabusa as he spoke. I already knew that without himhaving to tell me. I walked forward and everyone gasped."I dontneed to be protected." Everyone walked slightly behind me as I walked to Kaname's side. "There she is. Akira you are tocome back with us." I glared at them. "And why is that?" I asked. "Because you belongto us." I laughed and everyone in theNight Class gasped. Theywere used to me acting emotionless. The only ones I had ever laughed in front of were Senri and Takuma. "Do youhonestly believe I belong to you? Ibelong to the Kuran Clan, I belong to the Hio Clan. I do not however belong to a group ofpowerless simpletons who are stupid enough to believe that they can control a Pureblood. Now leave." They all snarled. "We refuse." I pricked my finger and my blood whip formed. They all jumped at me and I easily slashed numerousVampire's in half with my blood at me and Iflipped was whenall the Vampire's around me walked overto me. "Are you alright Akira?" I nodded. "Yes, thank you Kaname." My bloodreturned to my finger and I gently sucked at the prick on my finger. It healed over and I sighed. I walked back over to Roku. "You know Roku, I think itwould be nice if you joined theNight Class." He blinked in surprise. "You want me tojoin the Night Class?" He asked and I nodded. "Yes, I would like it if you would. Take some time to think on it." He nodded. Kaname looked at me and I walked over to him. "It seems that this Soiree was cut short are you ready to go?" He asked and I nodded. "Yes, let's go."******

**My eyes flickered open and I sat up. It had been a week since the Soiree. I had told Roku to think on joining the Night Class but I doubted he would join. I sighed. It wasSunday. But I couldnt goout and spend the day however I liked. I had a few photo shoots today with Senri and Rima and by the time I was done It would be time for me to return to Cross Academy. I got out of bed and got ready. I headed down stairs and saw people bringing in boxes. I walked down the stairs to Kaname's side. He looked tired. "What's going on Kaname?" I asked. "It looks like you somehow convinced Roku to join the Night Class." I blinked in surprise. "I did?" I askedearning a sharp nod from Kaname. He seemed irritated about something. "Is something wrong Kaname?" I asked. He rested his head against my shoulder. Now I understood. This had woken him up. He must have been really tired. He then brought his head up as Roku walked into the Dormitory. "Hey." He said simply. "Hi." Kaname yawned and I looked at him. "Akira, can you go over the dorm rules with him?" Asked Kaname.I sighed. "Sorry but I cant, I have a shoot I've gotta get to." He sighed. Rima and Senri then walked over. "You ready to go Akira?" Asked Senri and I nodded. I waved to them both. Roku gave one small wave and Kaname just stood there looking tired and irritated. Senri, Rima and I climbed into the car.******

**As long as I had so much as one thread left to me I shall use it to climb back up from the very depths of hell. And if my path shall be blocked by those who wish to use me and those around me, then I shall use that thread to drag them down into hell with even if someone I wish not to harm get's in my way it still wont stop me. If need be I shall drag them down into hell with me. That way we can rot away in hell together.**


	3. Chapter 3, Night of Vampire's

I stood in front of the gates with all the other Night Class students waiting for the switch over to start. Kaname stood on one side of me while Roku stood on the other. Ever since Roku had joined the Night Class he had been with me where ever I went. I wasnt sure why, but it was like he felt the need to protect me. The gates then opened. I looked out them and saw Yuki standing in front of the gates while all the female and male students were in two rows on either side of the gates. I had become a popular model in Japan and because of that a lot of guys came to the gate. Not only me though, some also came for Ruka and Rima. Yuki moved the the side. "Please Proceed." We all began heading towards the school building. All the girls squeeled and the guys pushed at each other to get a good look at me. "Good morning girls, I could hear you loud and clear from the dorm. You're all looking quite cute today." I saw a bunch of guys looking at me. "Morning boys." I blew a kiss in their direction and they all practically fell on their faces. "She's so gorgeous." I giggled and Kaname glanced at me. "What, am I not allowed to have a little fun?" I asked. "Hey Akira, I dont get why you always act so differently towards humans than you do Vampire's." I looked at Roku. "It's simple. I dont like Vampire's, I have never been hurt by a human or Vampire Hunter. It has always been Vampire's that have hurt me. Because of that I dont trust them and that is why I act coldly towards most of them." I then saw girls crowding around Hanabusa in a circle. "Bang! Bang! Bang, bang! Bang, bang, bang! Bang, Bang." I sighed then realized that Kaname was over with Yuki. I snarled. "Let's go Roku." We walked past Kaname and Yuki. I glanced once at Kaname as he talked to Yuki. I then looked down at the ground. Kaname was the one who helped me find my way home. He was the one who had taught me that not all Vampire's were evil. Kaname was the one who had helped pull me up from the very depths of hell. Senri walked to my side. "Hey, dont look so glum.

You're gonna get frown lines." I blinked in surprise and looked at him. "I will not Senri!" He looked away. I smiled. "Thanks for snapping me outta it Senri." He nodded. I glanced back at Kaname. "You're so scary, Mr. Disiplinary Commitee." He began to walk back over to us. A couple of girls then ran over to him. "Um... Kaname will you please accept this?" Asked one of them. Kaname nodded. "Thank you." He accepted their gifts and they both smiled. Kaname then headed back over to us. Everyone started walking and Roku and I waited for Kaname and Seiren to catch up. The four of us then walked together into the school building.

I sat on the arm of Kaname's chair, resting against his sholder. "This tablet developed by the Night Class is very effective, and has been accepted world wide. You are all not just the pride of this school but also, the entire Vampire Realm." I sighed and looked over at the book Kaname was reading. "It's not that big of a deal." Stated Ruka. I held out my hand and Roku handed me my notebook and pencil. I opened my notebook and started a new page. I began to draw a rose. I was bored. And when I was bored, I doodled. "All we did was take part in some group study." Said one of the male students. "I really hate that guy! Who does Zero Kiryu think he is any way? Grabbing Dorm President Kuran like that." I glanced at Hanabusa then continued drawing my rose. "Well now, this looks to me like someone in love." Stated Ruka. "WHAT!? I'd destroy that disciplinary Commitee in a second if they'd just let me!" Exclaimed Hanabusa angrily. "Yes but, they do have that girl. And she looks quite yummy." I blinked in surprise and

looked at Senri. Kaname stopped flipping his page. Everyone gasped. "Senri." I warned just as Takuma opened his mouth to do the same. "Time to feed." Rima flicked blood tablets at Senri and he caught them in his mouth. Kaname closed his book and got to his feet. "Lord Kuran, I've noticed that you seem awfully interested in that girl." I sighed and closed my notebook. "Yes you're right." Ruka let out a hardly audible gasp. She then dug Hanabusa's note book into his hand. "That hurts. That hurts. That hurts! THAT HURTS!" Hanabusa stood. "RUKA DO YOU WISH TO DIE!?" I held out my hand and Roku handed me another notebook. I tossed it at Hanabusa's head. He snarled at me. "DO YOU WISH TO DIE TOO!?" I glared at him. "Do you wish to try it?" He looked away. "The clouds will soon obscure the moon." I blinked in surprise and looked at Kaname. "Yes it'll be our time." I sunk down into Kaname's chair. All the candles in the room went out and all of our eyes began to glow red. "The night is made for Vampires."

*Takuma Ichijou*

I walked with Kaname, Akira and Roku from the school building. I then spotted Yuki. I smiled. "Oh hello." She gasped and looked at us. "Thank you, for all you're hard work." She bowed then ran off. I glanced at Akira who had a frown on her face. "Yuki is very interseting. There isnt a single girl in the Night Class whose anything like her." Akira continued to stare off with a frown on her face. "No, and for someone so used to the dark, she's a rather blinding sight." Kaname began walking and I glanced at Akira again. I could see nothing but sadness and loneliness in her eyes. It was obvious to me that she wanted to be accepted by Kaname. She wanted Kaname to care about her the same way he cared about Yuki. She so badly wanted to be close to Kaname. But Kaname only cared for Yuki. I remembered staying up with Akira that day, waiting for Kaname to get back. She had seemed worried about him. Though she smiled I knew that she knew Kaname had gone to visit Yuki, and without even telling her. I knew Akira, and I

knew how she felt. She felt as if Kaname was very slowly slipping between her fingers. But the more she tried to close her fingers so that he wouldnt slip away, the faster he began to slip away. "Well...Uh... Shall we go Akira?" She blinked in surprise then nodded. "Yes." We then headed after Kaname back to the dorms.

*Akira Kuran*

I pulled my pajama shirt over my head then hair out from under it. I glanced at Kaname who was laying on the couch with his eyes closed. I walked over and sat down beside him. He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "What is it Akira?" He asked. "Kaname... Can I ask you a question?" He met my eyes with his own. "Of course you can." I looked down. "Why do you insist on constantly torturing me like this?" I asked. He blinked in surprise. "What do you mean?" I ran my fingers through my hair. "Years ago you told me that I was your's, and yet you only seem to want Yuki. You have been refusing the drink my blood for two years now. You keep me by you're side but show me no compassion. Instead you simply shower Yuki with compassion and ignore me." Kaname sat up and his hand made it's way under my chin. "I thought that you hated Vampire's, if that is so then why would you want compassion from me?" I looked away from him. "Stop teasing me Kaname. You know that I could never hate you so dont joke around." He sighed

"Akira I need to know if you want to pull me up from the depths of hell with you, or if you want to to pull me down into the depths of hell so that we can rot together." I gasped and my eyes went wide. "Well I..." I didnt know. Did I want pull Kaname up with me or drag him down? "I dont know." I answered. Kaname sighed. "But I... I do know something else." He met my gaze with his own. "And what might that be?" He asked. "I know that I love you, Kaname." I layed back onto the couch and pulled Kaname down over top of me. I rested one hand against his cheek. He leaned down and pressed his soft lips against mine. His tongue then found it's way into my mouth and began to explore. I began to kiss back and both my arms wrapped around Kaname's neck. Kaname then pulled away and I looked up at him. "You need to decide what you wish to do. And I cannot help you with that. It needs to be you're own descision. Pull me up, or drag me down. You decide."

I turned over in my bed again. It was 3 in the afternoon and I couldnt sleep. I glanced at Kaname for the one millionth time. He was fast asleep. I sighed. There was no point in getting so worked up over this. I got out of bed and headed to the door. I was probably the only one awake at this hour. After glancing at Kaname one last time I walked from the room closing the door behind me. I walked down stairs. I then heard a toilet flush. I looked around. That was when I heard something behind me. I turned quickly and saw that it was Senri. He put his hands up. "Relax it's just me." I sighed. "You alright?" He asked and I nodded. "Yeah, I just couldnt sleep." He met my pink eyes with his dusky blue ones. "Well I'm gonna go back to my room and get some more sleep, you can come with me if you like." I smiled and nodded. I walked with Senri to his room. He held the door open for me and closed it behind us. I looked around. It looked like all the other rooms did. Except for the fact that Takuma's side of the room

was covered in clothing while there wasnt even a speck of dirt on Senri's side of the room. I glanced at Takuma who was asleep sprawled out across his bed side ways. "Well, the way that Takuma sleeps is very... Artistic." I said with a small laugh. Senri nodded. "Yeah, he always sleeps funny. The one day he slept hanging upside down off his bed. By the time he woke up all the blood had rushed to his head and he was dizzy for like ten minutes after that." I laughed. "Sound's like Takuma." Senri layed down in his bed then gestured me over. I walked over and sat down on his bed beside him. "Lay down." I blinked in surprise then nodded. I crawled under the blankets and layed down beside Senri. Most girls would have found it wierd but I didnt. Senri and I were actually engaged. Although neither of us really payed attention to the fact that we were engaged. It hadnt been our doing. It was Rido who had done it. And even though we were engaged Senri let me do whatever I wanted. He said that we would only ever get

married if I wanted to, and if it would make me happy. Senri's arm wrapped around me and he pulled me close to him. I burried my face into his chest. "Try to get some sleep." I nodded and closed my eyes. Just as I had expected I found it easy to fall asleep with Senri beside me.

*Kaname Kuran*

My eyes flickered open and I sat up. I looked at the clock. 4:30. Time to get up and get ready. I got to my feet then walked over to the chair where I had left my uniform. I looked to the bed and saw that Akira wasnt there. She must have already gotten ready and headed down stairs. That was when I noticed that her uniform was laying on the chair beside mine. The door then opened and Akira slipped in. "Where were you?" I asked. She blinked in surprise then closed the door behind her. "I was in the bathroom." She walked over and grabbed her uniform. I then saw that she was holding a piece of pocky behind her back. So that was where she had been. There were only two people who ate pocky, Senri and Rima. But she wouldnt go to Ruka and Rima's room in the middle of the day. She stuck the piece of pocky in her mouth then put on her uniform. I got changed into my uniform as well then grabbed my books from the chair. Akira let out a small sigh as she finished her make up. She looked back at me then sighed a second

time. "Alright I admit, I went to go see Senri." I met her eyes with my own. "I'm sorry. Although im not really sure why I'm apologizing because he is my Fiance." I ran one hand through my hair. "You didnt need to lie. I didnt intend on getting mad at you for going to see Senri." She looked away. "I know. Are you ready?" I nodded. "Then let's go." We headed out of the room and down stairs where everyone was waiting for us.

*Akira Kuran*

I sat in Kaname's chair doodling in my notebook. He was reading like always and Takuma was standing off to the side. I looked out the window then realized that Yuki was looking in at Kaname. I looked down then sighed and closed my notebook. Roku walked over to me. "Is something wrong Akira?" He asked earning a sigh from me. "No." I answered simply. I looked back and saw that Zero was with Yuki. They seemed to be talking about something. Zero then walked away. I held out my hand and Roku handed me a book. I opened it and began to read through it. We were currently studying the Progenitor of the Vampires as well as two of the main pureblood ancestors who contributed to the history of all Vampires. Aoi Hio and Kaname Kuran. I glanced at Kaname. He was the ancestor of the Kuran Clan and I knew that inside me was the soul of Aoi Hio. The soul of the first Ancestor of the Hio Clan. That was when I smelled blood. Yuki's blood and the blood of a Day Class student. Kaname sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He

closed his book and put it down on a desk. I handed my book to Roku and got to my feet. "Let's go." I nodded and followed Kaname outside. When we got to where the scent of blood was coming from I saw Yuki holding up Zero's arm. "You can't shoot him idiot!" Akatsuki sighed and Kaname and I walked over. "That bloody rose, would you please put that away?" Zero lowered his bloody rose. "Im afraid that weapon you have is rather threatening to us." We continued to walk forward and I saw Hanabusa quivering. "Kaname...Uh...I." I glared at Yuki. Kaname grabbed Hanabusa by the back of the Jacket. "I'll escort these fools to the Headmaster myself to receive their punishment." I glanced at Kaname. "Dorm President Kuran..." Hanabusa trailed off. "Zero, is that all right?" Yuki looked back at him. "Zero?" She asked. "Just get them out of here Kaname." Zero put away his bloody rose. "Akatsuki, because you did nothing to stop Aido you are guilty too. Now then, for the two who have fainted." Seiren jumped down to the two

girls. "I'll have their memory of this night erased and I will take them to the Head Master as well. Is that okay?" He asked. "Uh...Yes, thank you." Yuki bowed. "I'm sorry he scared you, that was wrong of him Yuki." I looked away. "OOOOH, someone is jel..." I kicked Hanabusa in the face. "No, it's okay. It was just a little bite. More like a nibble really." Zero grabbed Yuki's wrist and pulled her away. "Let's go." I watched as he pulled her away. "Hold on Zero, what are you doing?" I sighed. "Shall we get these two to the Head Master?" Kaname nodded and we escorted Akatsuki and Hanabusa to the Head Master's office.

~The next morning~

I walked with Kaname from Senri and Takuma's room. Kaname had wanted to tell Takuma about Hanabusa and Akatsuki being suspended for 10 days so we had gone to see them. While Kaname and Takuma talked I had sat with Senri eating pocky. And now we were headed upstairs to get some sleep. We walked out towards the foyer. "Her blood was so irresistable, I just..." He was cut off by Akatsuki. "Hey." Kaname and I walked over and Kaname backhanded Hanabusa across the face. "You just?" Asked Kaname. Hanabusa looked away. "I am so sorry." Kaname and I then began to head upstairs again. We headed into our room and Kaname layed down on the couch. I curled up in my bed and pulled all the drapes closed around the bed. What would I do? Would I pull Kaname up with me, or drag him down with me? I knew that I had to make a descion.


	4. Chapter 4, Can we trust each other

I rubbed my eyes tiredly then got out of bed. I saw that Kaname was already up and dressed. "Morning Kaname." He smiled. "Good morning Akira." I blinked in surprise he was being rather nice this morning. I grabbed my uniform and changed into it. I then brushed my hair and teeth and once I was done Kaname and I headed down stairs with Seiren and Roku. Tommorow was St. Xocolatl's day and you could tell. The girls could be heard screaming even here in the Night Dorms. "Lord Kaname." I glared at Ruka. "Morning Kaname, morning Akira." I smiled at Takuma. "Shall we go?" Asked Kaname. Everyone got up and we all headed out of the Night Dorms to the gate. After a minute the gates opened and we all walked towards the school building. The girls squeeled and all the guys sat there drooling. "Good morning, how is everyone today?" Asked Hanabusa. "FINE!" Answered all the girls. "Play along Akatsuki." Said Hanabusa with a smile. "I refuse." I giggled. Akatsuki always refused to go along with Hanabusa and his little games.

"Morning Yuki." I glanced at Kaname. I guess I couldnt be mad at him for saying good morning. He had said it to me as well. That was when it hit me. He was trying to keep affection equally distributed between Yuki and I. If Kaname showed me every bit as much compassion as Yuki then I wouldnt be able to complain. I shook my head slightly. I was over thinking things. Kaname was just a kind person who said good morning to both me and Yuki. Kaname stopped and everyone else did as well. I noticed that Kaname was looking at Zero. Kaname turned and walked over to him. "Hello Zero, how are you feeling?" Asked Kaname and Zero gasped. "You take care." Kaname turned and began to walk back over to us. "Listen if you want to challenge me I'll be ready and waiting whatever time you want, Kaname." I snarled. Did he honestly believe he could take on Kaname? "That jerk." I glanced at the blonde. "Hanabusa." Warned Akatsuki. "Right." We then all headed towards the school building and I fell into step beside Kaname.

~Later that Night~

I stood in the kitchen making chocolates, Rima leaning against the counter beside me. "So tell me, why did you decide to make chocolates for everyone?" She asked. I looked down in the bowl of chocolate. "Well, I dont really know I just kinda felt like it." I began stiring the chocolate again. "So Rima, what did you think about what Zero said to Kaname earlier?" I asked. She looked at me. "It was annoying." I sighed. I was glad to know that Rima thought so too. "What did you think of it?" I looked at her. "It pissed me off. I cant believe he actually thinks that he can challenge a Pureblood." Rima looked away. "Well I think it is stupid." I sighed. "Well I guess I better finish these chocolate's, huh?" Rima nodded. "Probably."

~St. Xocolatl's Day~

"Akira, wake up." My eyes slowly flickered open and I sat up quickly hitting my forehead against someone else's. I gasped when I saw Kaname sitting beside me with a red mark on his forehead. "Im sorry Kaname." I looked away and he gace a tiny shake of his head. "It's alright, I shouldnt have startled you like that." I sighed. "What time is it?" I asked. "4:50. So it's almost time to go." I gasped. "NO WAY!" I jumped out of bed and grabbed my uniform. I put it on then quickly brushed my hair and teeth. I grabbed my books and then bolted out the door. I discarded my books in Roku's arms and ran right past him down stairs to the kitchen. "What was that?" Asked Hanabusa as I entered the Kitchen. I went into the cupboard I had left all my chocolates in and pulled them all out. I then walked into the living room where everyone was waiting. "Hey hurry up Akira I wanna go get my chocolates." Everyone looked at me and tilted their heads. I wiped my face of all emotions. "I made chocolate's for everyone." Everyone

blinked in surprise. "Dont tell me you poisoned them." I glared at Hanabusa and then put on a fake smile. "Dont worry I only poisoned yours Hanabusa." He gasped and his face went pale. I then handed out all my chocolates. I looked around for Kaname, Roku and Seiren. They then walked down the stairs. I walked over to them. I handed one chocolate to each of them. Kaname smiled. "Thank you Akira." I smiled slightly. "Dont worry about it." Hanabusa gasped. "Did she... DID SHE JUST SMILE!?" I glared at him and he gasped. "Shall we go?" Asked Kaname and we all nodded. We then walked from the dorms and headed to the gate. I could hear the girls and guys screaming and in all honesty it was annoying the hell out of me. The gates then opened. Yuki blew her whistle. "Listen up! No cutting in line!" Hanabusa's eyes went wide. "WOW! This'll be fun!" He exclaimed happily. "This kind of thing doesnt interest me." I glanced at Senri as he sighed. "Just put up with it." Replied Akatsuki. "Okay, Day Class ladies and gentlemen it's almost that time. Today's event is about to start! Get ready to pass out as many chocolate's as you can! And for you Night Class ladies and Gentlemen stand by you're gates and accept the chocolates as their given to you. We should approach today's event with as much order as possible. And listen this is not some kind of game, these ladies and gentlemen take this very seriously." I sighed. This would go by a lot faster if she would stop talking and let us start collecting chocolate. "Taking chocolate from girls is my obligation!" Hanabusa ran forward. "Wait! it's not time yet Aido!" I sighed. Yuki couldnt do anything right. "Aido." Hanabusa stopped and everyone looked at Kaname. "You must behave yourself today. That understood?" Asked Kaname. "Yes of course Lord Kaname." Yuki bowed. "Thank you Kaname I appreciate it." I glared at her as she ran back to her post with a stupid smile on her face. "On the whistle everyone. Ready!?" She blew the whistle and it began. I made my way over to my gates. I walked

past Zero and threw a chocolate to him. "For you, Mr. Discplinary Committe." I felt him glaring at me. I then continued to my gate. "Oh Akira, will you please accept this?" Asked one of the guys and I nodded. I took his chocolate and continued to accept chocolates until my arms were completely full of chocolates. I looked around at everyone else. Ruka had a few boxes of chocolate. Rima hadnt accepted any. Takuma and Hanabusa had their arms full of chocolate and Akatsuki had a fair ammount of chocolate. I looked for Kaname then saw him with a few boxes. He had probably used and excuse so that he didnt need to take more chocolate. Probably something like, my hands are full. I then saw Kaname heading away. I walked over to him and he slowed down so that we fell into step together. I saw Yuki standing at a gate holding back girls. "Thank you Yuki." I sighed and pulled a chocolate from my pocket, careful not to drop any of mine. "Sure." We continued to walk and I threw a second chocolate to Zero. "Give that to

Yuki." He nodded. "Dont get yourself hurt." Said Kaname. "I wont!" Answered Yuki. I heard a crash as Kaname and I walked away. "Kaname." Kaname turned then caught a chocolate. He brought his arm down. "It was on the ground." Yuki got to her feet and glared at her silver haired companion. "Zero." She scolded. "Glad to accept it. Thank you Yuki." We then turned and walked away. "Yes, sure." I sighed. "Here, from Kuran number 2." I glanced at Zero as he handed my chocolate to Yuki. She smiled at me. I glared at her then turned away. "By the way, that look meant; I only did it for Kaname." Explained Senri as he walked past Yuki.

I headed with Akatsuki, Hanabusa, Ruka, Rima, Senri and Roku out of the school building. "How dare he pick a fight with Lord Kaname. He's just so stupid!" Everyone sighed for the Millionth time. "Shut up Hanabusa." We all chorused.

*Kaname Kuran*

"Where is everyone?" I asked. "Hm? Oh Right, no one else is here, are they? I wonder where they went." They were gone and though it was nice to be away from Hanabusa and his constant ranting about Zero for a little while. But I just knew that they were doing something they shouldnt be.

*Akira Kuran*

We all walked over to Zero as he walked by the lake and we surrounded him. I stood between Akatsuki and Ruka, and Senri and Rima with Roku beside me. Zero pulled his Bloody Rose from his jacket and pointed it at Ruka. "Hello Night Class. What do you want?" He asked. "You know, you're a little cocky, Zero Kiryu." Stated Hanabusa. "You're just a human and the way you treat Lord Kaname..." I glanced at Ruka then looked back at Zero. He was no human. "We really doing this?" Asked Rima. "Yeah, but Takuma said we should leave it alone." I glanced at Senri. "Takuma this Takuma that. Just because Takuma says something doesnt mean we have to do it." I stated. "Look he's right. Hanabusa, Ruka, Akira if Lord Kaname finds out he'll tear you apart. Zero come on, just put that thing..." He reached to grab Zero and he flipped Akatsuki over his shoulder and onto the ground. "So uncool." Chorused Senri, Rima and I. "Shut up." Akatsuki growled. Zero smirked. "Interesting. Come on then Vampires. Go ahead,

I'm in a bad mood any way." I narrowed my eyes at him. "See it's that kind of attitude that makes people think you're cocky." The ground under Hanabusa and Zero froze. Akatsuki got to his feet. "Well I did the best I could to play the good guy here." Fire began to burn behind Akatsuki. "Im not to blame for what's next." Zero pointed his gun at Akatsuki. "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Yuki flipped over us and landed in front of Zero with Artemis in her hand. "Fighting is forbidden. Didnt any of you read the student handbook?" She got to her feet. "If you refuse to back down then as a member of the Disciplinary Commitee you'll have to come through me first." The branches that had been burning behind Akatsuki stopped burning. "Now that she's here..." Hanabusa cut Akatsuki off. "Im over it." He shrugged. "Yes the mood is completely ruined. Let's go back to class." We all turned and headed back to class with Ruka. When we got there we all stood in front of Kaname with guilty looks on our faces. "Well it seems everyone is truly repentant. But I have to say it was pretty gutsy of Zero to take up Aido's challenge like he did. Something must really be eating at that boy." I glanced at Takuma. I then walked from my spot and over to Kaname. "We can't help him, not now. That occurance four years ago, changed his life forever." I sighed and my mind flashed to Zero. He was a Vampire hunter who was turned into a vampire. And yet even though he had been close to Yuki for so long he still acted like he hated her. Perhpas he was struggling with the same thing I was. Perhaps he was trying to decide whether he wanted to pull Yuki up or drag her down the same way I was with Kaname.

Kaname and I walked back into our room together and Kaname closed the door behind us. I then heard the click of the lock and I looked over at him. Why was he locking the door? I wondered. "Kaname..." He cut me off when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to the couch. He pushed me down onto the couch and pinned my arms and legs down against it. I flinched slightly as his knees dug into my thighs. "Going after him like that wasnt right Akira. And besides I still need Zero." I blinked in surprise. His knees dug harder into my thighs and I gasped. "But I cant seem to think of an appropriate punishment for you." I looked up into his deep red eyes. I then swallowed as an idea lit in his head. He held both my wrists in place with one hand and the other made it's way down to my waist. His hand then continued to move down and my face began to go red. His hand moved up under my skirt and I quivered. I closed my eyes and looked away from Kaname. "Are you really going to do this to me?" I asked. I felt the weight on every part of my body vanish. "No I am not." I opened my eyes and saw Kaname sitting on the couch beside me. I sat up. "Im sorry if I frightened you Akira, I just needed to get my point across." I nodded and moved over so I was right beside him. I rested my head against his shoulder and he rested his head against mine. "It's alright, I understand." Even if Kaname had done that to me I would have forgiven him. I would forgive Kaname for almost anything. But the only thing I wouldnt be able to forgive him for, was if he said that he loved me and then left me all alone. "I forgive you Kaname." He looked at me. "And I forgive you as well Akira."


	5. Chapter 5, The Fang of Repentance

My eyes flickered open and I looked up. Seiren and Roku were standing over Kaname and I. We had been sitting on the couch together talking and had both feel asleep. "What is it Seiren?" Asked Kaname. He sat up and I groaned. "Kaname, stop moving." I sat up and rested my head against his shoulder. "It seems that the Headmaster has scheduled a dorm inspection for today." I groaned again. "Alright then go and wake everyone up and tell them that." Seiren and Roku nodded then dissapeared. "Come on, let's head down stairs." I shook my head. "No." Kaname picked me up and carried me down stairs. I rested my head against his chest. He then put me down on my feet. "Kaname." I glared at him from in between locks of my brown hair. "I wanna go back to bed." Kaname shook his head. "No." I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his side. "Fine then I will sleep right here." Other's then began to show up in the living room. Kaname wrapped an arm around my shoulder's. Takuma sat down on a couch with a cup of

tea. Senri sat on the arm of the couch. Hanabusa sat down on the other couch. Ruka stood at the bottom of the stairwell. Akatsuki stood beside the couch Hanabusa was on and Rima leaned against a pillar. "Surprise dorm inspection?" Asked Hanabusa. "Very well then, thank you so much Seiren." She bowed. "What a pain. There's no predicting what the Headmaster is going to do next." Said Ruka. "I dont mind. It's not like i've got something here I dont want them to see." I glanced at my brother. "True but when it's spur of the moment you can see what the norm for a place is really like." Senri looked back at Takuma. "Do you mean like the pair of briefs you havent picked up and are still lying on the floor Takuma?" Asked Senri. Takuma smiled and began to sparkle. "When did Takuma turn into Edward Cullen?" I asked Kaname. He shook his head. "I'm not sure." Takuma laughed. "Those are fine. Their made from the finest silk you can buy and sewn by the best tailor around. Those briefs could be left anywhere and I still

wouldnt be embarresed." Hanabusa yawned. "That's not the point." Retorted Ruka. "By the way Kaname have you picked up you're jacket that was laying on the floor?" I asked. Everyone gasped. "Lord Kaname you left you're jacket on the floor?" Asked Ruka, Hanabusa and Akatsuki. I sighed. "It's not that un-common. Just because he's and pureblood and the dorm president doesnt mean that he doesnt leave things laying around every once in a while." That was when I saw Akatsuki lean close to Hanabusa. The two of them then walked from the room. "Speaking of which, have you picked up that dress of yours from off the floor Akira?" I smiled brightly and brushed my hair out of my face. "I will have you know that that dress is a one of a kind dress made from the finest silk in the world all the way from india! That is a dress amongst dresses so I have no need to be embarressed if they see it." I released Kaname. "Wait is that the dress you wore last weekend to that shoot?" Asked Senri and I nodded. "Yeah." He nodded. "I like that dress." Kaname then headed out of the room. I glanced at him then followed. I easily caught up to him and we walked together to Hanabusa's room. "You've even got a fork that he used. Hanabusa, if the dorm president find's these things..." Kaname and I stopped in the door way to Hanabusa and Akatsuki's room as Hanabusa stole the fork from Akatsuki's hand. "My collection only mirrors the respect that I have for him. Wait. You want it for yourself dont you. Forget it." Hanabusa looked at us and gasped. "I dont want you're cra..." Akatsuki stopped. Kaname and I glared at Hanabusa. "Dorm President Kuran." I rubbed my face. "Aido, I would like to speak to you now about our dorms regulations. It seems that you need to be reminded of them." Hanabusa slunk back. "No... It's not what it looks like Dorm President. These are just..." Kaname smirked and I gasped as all the light bulbs on the chandelier broke. Hanabusa caught some of the glass. "I can add these to my collection too~!" Akatsuki sighed. Kaname then went back to glaring at Hanabusa. Akatsuki walked out of the room and I went with him. "Have fun Kaname." We then walked back to the living room as Hanabusa screeched. "What was that all about?" Asked Ruka. "Just Hanabusa and his collection of junk." Realization appeared on everyone's faces. "Oh so Kaname finally found out about that huh?" Akatsuki nodded. "Well it's all for the best I suppose." I glanced at Takuma then walked over to the couch and sat down on the right side. I rested my head against Senri's back. "Tired?" He asked and I nodded. "Yes, very." Takuma laughed. "I would have been tired as well but I always make sure to go to sleep early so that I get lot's of sleep." We all sighed. "We know that Takuma, you've told us that a million times." The five of us chorused.

I stood beside Kaname in my uniform while everyone packed Hanabusa's junk into boxes. "Get rid of it all." Ordered Kaname. "If I develope muscles from this my agency will be very upset." I smirked. "And that is why I am not carrying anything." I sat down on the window sill. "Modeling is hard work isnt it?" Asked Takuma. I glanced in at Hanabusa who was laying on the ground sobbing. "Oh, my poor collection." I laughed. It was funny to see Hanabusa crying like this. "Dont hold this against me Hanabusa." Akatsuki walked away with the final box of Hanabusa's junk. I then saw Kaname looking out the window. I looked out the window as well. I saw that Yuki and Zero were standing in front of the Night Dorms. I then saw Yuki fall forward on top of Zero. Zero then got to his feet and started walking away and Yuki went after him. Senri and Takuma then walked over. "Looks like the disciplinary committee is leaving." Senri rubbed his head. "The surprise inspection must be canceled." Hanabusa gasped. "WHAT!?" He ran over

to the window and looked out of it. "You mean my little slice of happiness was destroyed for nothing." Kaname glared at Hanabusa and he slunk away. He then looked back out the window. What did Kaname want with someone like her? She couldnt give him anything. There was nothing Yuki could give Kaname that I couldnt.

I stood in the doorway of the Moon Dorm watching as Kaname headed away from the school. He was obviously going after Yuki. I headed out after him closing the door of the Moon Dorm before I left. After a little while I ended up at a clock tower. I headed into the clock tower and up the stairs. When I got to the top I saw Zero sitting on a set of stairs that probably led to the top of the clock tower. I ignored him and began to walk up the stairs. "However the person you chose to hurt is someone very dear to me." I stopped and looked down. I then felt wind pouring in from the top of the clock tower. I turned and headed back down the stairs. "You're just going to leave?" Asked Zero. "Well you are going to do the same, are you not?" I asked. He blinked in surprise. I then continued to head back to the bottom of the clock tower. I headed back towards the dorm and when I finally got back I walked upstairs and towards my room. I walked right past Takuma. "Hey Akira, have you seen..." I ignored Takuma and kept

walking. I walked into the room Kaname and I shared then slammed the door. I rested my back against the door and slid down it. If Yuki was very dear to him what would he do if someone hurt me? Would he kill them? Would he tell them that I was someone very dear to him? I wasnt sure. But I had a feeling that I didnt want to know that answer.

*Takuma Ichijo*

I blinked in surprise as Akira walked past me into her room and slammed the door shut. Had I said something to upset her? No, I hadnt even finished one sentance. It probably had to do with Kaname. Senri then walked up the stairs and over to me. "What's going on Takuma?" Asked Senri as the light above our head shattered and fell to the ground. I sighed. "I wish I knew. Akira came back in a very foul mood. Although it probably has something to do with Kaname, considering the fact that I cant find him." Senri sighed. "I'll go talk to Akira. You try to find Kaname and find out what happened." I nodded and headed off to start looking for Kaname.

*Akira Kuran*

I sat against the door with my face burried in my lap. "Akira?" I gasped. It was Senri's voice. The last of the lights in the room shattered and fell to the ground. "You okay?" He asked from the other side of the door. "Y-Yeah." I stuttered. I heard Senri let out a tiny sigh. "You sure?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes. "I said that I was fine." I heard a crash and the light from under the door dissapeared. "Okay. Well if you're fine I guess I'll just go." I heard footsteps and I gasped. I opened the door then reached out and grabbed Senri's arm. "D-Dont go. Please." Senri walked back over and peeked at me through the small crack in the door. I met his eyes with my own. I released his arm then stood and opened the door. Senri walked in and closed the door behind himself. We walked over to the bed and sat down together. "What happened?" He asked and I looked away. He let out a tiny sigh. He pulled a box of pocky from his pocket and handed me a piece. I grabbed it from his hand with my teeth and nibbled on the end of it. "You dont have to tell me what happened. I can just sit here with you if you like." I blinked in surprise. It was almost as if Senri was used to this. I nodded. "That would be nice." I layed down and Senri layed down beside me. I rested my head against Senri's shoulder and he rested his head against mine. After a minute I finished my pocky and yet I was still hungry. I looked over at Senri, with the thought of pocky still in my mind. That was when I saw how close to me his neck was. I felt a pulse of hunger run through my body. I turned myself over and wrapped my arms around Senri. I heard him let out a tiny gasp as I sunk my fangs into his neck. I had wanted his blood for such a long time. I hated the stupid blood tablets. They kept me alive but just barely. I wanted blood. Real blood not some fake immitation blood. And I didnt want blood from a hospital either. I wanted the blood of living humans and the blood of other vampire's. After a minute I pulled my fangs from Senri's neck and licked some of

the blood from below my mouth. Senri leaned forward and licked the rest of his blood from below my mouth. He then pulled me over top of him and pressed his lips to mine. I rested one hand against Senri's cheek and leaned into him. After a minute I pulled away. "Why arent you mad at me Senri?" I asked. He looked up at me. "Why would I be?" He retorted. "Because, I just took you're blood. I didnt ask I just took you're blood without even thinking about whether or not you would be okay with it." He pulled me down and pressed his lips to mine again then pulled away a second later. "I dont care if you take my blood or not. I love you and if taking my blood makes you happy then I want you to take my blood." I met his blue eyes with my pink ones. There was then a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "It's me." I gasped. Kaname. I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat. "Come in." Kaname opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. "Akira, we both need to talk." I blinked in surprise. We needed to talk? "Senri may we talk alone?" Senri nodded and I looked up at Kaname. Senri rose from his place on the bed and walked to the door. He glanced at me one last time before leaving the room. Kaname walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. "Why did you drink Senri's blood?" He asked and I looked away. "What does it matter?" I retorted. Kaname grabbed my wrists and forced me down onto the bed. I gasped and looked up at him. He leaned over my neck and a shiver ran up my spine. I felt his soft lips brushing gently against my neck and I shifted beneath his warm body. "K-Kaname..." He cut me off. "I told you before Akira. You belong to me. That means that you do not accept the blood of anyone but me." I looked at Kaname and he met my pink eyes with his brown ones. He leaned forward slightly and kissed me. He then sunk both of his fangs into my bottom lip and I quivered beneath him. After a minute he pulled his fangs from my lips then moved back down to my neck. "You only have the right to drink my

blood. And you're blood belongs only to me." He sunk his fangs into my neck and I gasped. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangeled my fingers into his soft brown locks. I felt a small drop of blood roll down my neck as Kaname continued to drain my blood. After a minute or so I realized that it was getting a bit harder to move and that my vision was beggining to blur a bit. I pushed at Kaname's chest. "K-Kaname, stop." He continued to drain my blood and I struggled beneath him. Suddenly his body that had seemed like a shelter my whole life felt like a prison. Suddenly those hands that had always so gently touched me seemed like chains around my wrists. And suddenly that thirst that I had never been afraid of frightened me more than anything else in the world. After a few more seconds Kaname pulled his fangs from my neck and layed me down gently onto the pillows. He covered my eyes. "Go to sleep Akira." I then felt myself dozing off.

*Kaname Kuran*

I pulled the blankets up around Akira then exited the bedroom closing the door behind me. I licked blood from the corner of my mouth then looked over at Senri who was standing against the wall. "Dont you think that was going a bit overboard? She probably wont even be able to stand for a day or two." I met his emotionless blue eyes with my emotionless brown eyes. "Akira should know by now that there are consequences to her actions." Senri pulled a piece of pocky from the box in his hand and put it in his mouth. "Consequences for starving? It is after all you're fault that she is starving. You know that her body wont accept blood tablets. If you wont let her drink the blood of anyone else here then you should at least be letting her drink you're blood. But you're not, are you?" I walked past Senri. "That is none of you're concern Senri." I felt his ice cold glare on me. "Akira is my fiance that makes it my concern." I stopped and turned to look at the model. "Akira belongs to me which means that this argument has no relevance, Senri." The light bulbs on the chandelier above Senri's head shattered. "Akira is my fiance which makes it a relevant argument, Kaname." The light on the wall beside me shattered. Takuma then ran over. "Alright I think that is enough. Senri and I will be on our way now Kaname." He grabbed Senri's arm and pulled him away. I watched as Takuma dragged him down the stairs with a goofy grin on his face. I couldnt help but wonder when those two had become so close. I assumed that I was jelous in a way. I was used to Takuma being my best friend but now he spent the majority of his time with Senri. I just found it a bit odd. I sighed then headed down the stairs and out of the Night Dorm. I had to talk with the Head Master and I didnt want Akira there while we spoke. My mind flashed back to the terrified look on her face. That was the first time she had ever looked at me like that and I had to say that I didnt particularily like it.


	6. Chapter 6, A Family Quarrel

*Akira Kuran*

My eyes flickered open and I sat up quickly. I began to feel a bit dizzy and I leaned my side against the wall. That was when the scent of blood hit my nose. I gasped and gripped my throat. It was the scent of that annoying little pest's blood. That was when I realized something. I was supposed to be in class right now! I pulled myself to my feet and managed to take two steps before falling to my knees. I gently dragged my fingers over the bite mark that Kaname had left on my neck. They should have healed by now, and yet they hadnt. My eyes wandered to the bruises on my wrists. Usually those would have been gone within minutes but they were still there. I gently rubbed one of my wrists. I managed to make it back to the bed and lay down again. I was obviously not ready to go back to class. I would have to wait until tommorow to go to class. I layed in bed for what felt like forever waiting for everyone to get back. I heard the front door open accompanied by the sound of talking. I sighed. I turned over and

pulled the blankets tighter around me. I closed my eyes as my ears caught the sound of feet on the stairs. After a few moments the footsteps stopped as the door opened. The footsteps then resumed and I heard the sound of the door close. "You can stop pretending to be asleep Akira." I stiffled a gasp. How did he know. "You're stance is too rigid. And besides, you never sleep on you're left side, you always sleep on you're right side." I opened my eyes the looked down at the bed. I heard the rustle of clothing then the bed shifted as Kaname sat down on the bed beside me. I turned over and looked at him. He was in only his black dress shirt and white dress pants. He carressed my face gently with his slender fingers then leaned forward and kissed my forehead. "How do you feel?" He asked. "I still feel a bit dizzy." He sighed then raised his wrist to his mouth. He bit into his own wrist then lowered it to my mouth. I gently grabbed his wrist and began to drink his blood from the wound that he had created on himself. My hunger quickly became more and more demanding. I had only had Kaname's blood a few times but every time that I did I was overwhelmed by how amazing his blood tasted. After a minute I knew that I had to stop so I did. I licked the blood from around the wound and from around my mouth. "Is that better?" He asked and I nodded. He stood and I gasped. I grabbed his wrist and he looked at me. His deep red eyes met my pink ones. I then looked away. I released Kaname and he sighed. He leaned over me and kissed my forehead again. "Im just getting changed." I continued to look away but gave a slight nod. I glanced at Kaname as he changed into a tan shirt and a pair of black pants. I looked away again as he walked back over to the bed. He layed down beside me and I inched a bit closer to him so that we were about an inch apart. Kaname then pulled me against his chest and I blushed. He rested one arm under my head and wrapped the other around my waist. I wrapped one arm around Kaname and let the other one rest against the bed. "Im sorry." He whispered and I smiled. "It's fine."

I would forgive Kaname for anything and everything. But there was one exception. There was one thing that I wouldnt forgive him for. And Kaname, already knew this.

I awoke to see that Kaname was no longer beside me. I sat up quickly and looked around. He wasnt in the room. That was when I heard talking. I got to my feet and noticed that Kaname had changed me into my Pajama's. A small smile formed on my face. I shook the smile away. I then headed out of the room. I looked down the stairs and saw Kaname holding Yuki's wrist while Hanabusa stood in front of the two of them at the bottom of the stairs. I stopped and hid in the shadows so that Kaname didnt spot me. He turned his glare to Hanabusa then backhanded him across the face. Hanabusa stumbled a bit and I smelled his blood. "Did someone ask you to do this?" He asked. Hanabusa stood up straight then kneeled in front of Kaname and Yuki. "No, I was out of line. I apologize, will you please forgive me Lord Kaname." Kaname continued to glare at Hanabusa. "Leave." He ordered. "Yes." Hanabusa turned and ran up the stairs. He almost passed me then noticed that I was there and stopped. He walked into the shadow of one of the door ways and leaned against the wall. "So you were watching, huh?" I nodded. "Where were you during class today?" He asked. "I wasnt feeling good so I was here resting." He rolled his eyes and looked away. He had that look on his face that said, 'we all smelled you're blood so stop lying.' I sighed. "I dont get it, why is Lord Kaname so interested in that girl?" Asked Hanabusa. I looked at him. "I dont want to talk about it." He blinked in surprise. "Well it's obvious that you dont like it either." One of the light bulbs in the hall broke. "You're right, I dont like it." I looked back at Kaname and Yuki as they stood at the door talking. I knew what they were talking about but I didnt care. Hanabusa sighed. "Damn it, I've gotta get down there." I looked at him. "Why?" I asked. "Well because my bedroom is down there. But if I go down now Lord Kaname will give me that 'leave or die.' look again." I laughed. That was when I heard the door close. I looked at Kaname who stood alone in front of the door. I then

saw Kaname heading towards the kitchen. Hanabusa snuck down the stairs silently and followed walking as if there was nothing going on. We then followed after Kaname. "Listen, I have no idea why you were so attached to that girl Lord Kaname. As it is you and Akira are the only remaining members of the Kuran Family, and that girl you care for lives under the same roof as that Vampire Hunter Zero Kiryu does. Were all a little confused by it." Stated Akatsuki. Hanabusa and I stood against the wall around the corner so that Kaname couldnt see us. "You want to know why?" Asked Kaname. Hanabusa peeked his head out then pulled it back quickly. "That girl is the only thing that I truly care about." I gasped and Hanabusa glanced at me. Kaname knew that I was listening and yet he had still said that to Akatsuki. I took a deep breath. I then walked down the hall that Kaname and Akatsuki were standing in. I walked straight past them both and I could feel their eyes on me. The light bulbs in the hall shattered as I passed them. I then walked into Senri and Takuma's room and closed the door behind me. "You can come out now Hanabusa." I heard Kaname state from the hall. "You knew we were there?" Asked Hanabusa. "Of course I did." I leaned back against the door. "Then why did you say that Lord Kaname!? Things like that are better left unsaid!" I could feel Kaname's eyes on me through the door. "Why are they better left unsaid Hanabusa? Isnt it better to actually let people know what you think of them so they arent living their life thinking that someone cares for them that doesnt?" I gasped. "Akira needed to know so I admitted it." I heard Kaname turn and walk away. He had used my own words against me. He had purposley shredded my heart. He had told me that I was his, that I only had the right to drink his blood then turned around and admitted that the only one he cared about was Yuki. I looked at Takuma and Senri who were both still asleep. I got to my feet and walked to the bathroom that was connected to their room. I walked in and

closed the door behind me then locked it. I rested my back against the door then sunk to the ground. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I smirked. I was so pathetic. Here I was crying because Kaname had shattered my heart just like I had known he would. More tears rolled down my cheeks. But there had been a part of me that had wished that I could change things so that Kaname wouldnt break my heart, I wished that I could change things so that Kaname and I could be together. But in the end I was still powerless. I had been powerless my whole life. And even now, even when I was one of the only purebloods at this school I was still powerless. I sobbed and let the tears rush down my face.

*Senri Shiki*

My eyes flickered open and I sighed. I sat up and looked at the clock. It was only 1. So why had I woken up? I looked at Takuma and sat that he was laying at the end of his bed with his head hanging off and his pillow under his torso. He always slept wierd and I just didnt get how he could stand to sleep the way he did. I sighed again. That was when I heard a small sob. I gasped. It was Akira. I got to my feet and looked around. I heard another small sob come from the bathroom. I walked to the bathroom door and gently knocked. I heard the sobbing stop. "Akira?" I asked. I heard movement from the other side of the door and after a few moments it opened. I saw Akira standing in the door way. She was in a long sleeve white night gown that went about half way down her thighs. There were tear streaks on her face and her eyes were red. I pulled her into my arms and she let out a small sob. Obviously Kaname had said something that had upset her. "Senri I dont know what to do anymore. Kaname doesnt care about me and... and... and I feel so alone." She sobbed and I felt her tears soaking into my shirt. I rested my head against her's. "It's alright. Because you have me." She looked up at me with large teary pink eyes. I leaned forward and gently kissed her. Her hands knotted into my shirt and I gently slid a hand over her cheek. I then pulled away and she sniffled. I kissed her forehead then pulled her into the bathroom. I picked her up and set her down lightly on the counter. I grabbed a tissue and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks then wiped her runny nose. I pinched the tissue on her nose and she blew into it. I then threw it in the garbage. I gently rested a hand against her cheek and she did the same. "I-I love you Senri." She sniffled. "I love you too." I leaned forward to kiss Akira again when I heard giggling. I stopped then peeked my head out of the room. I saw that Takuma was standing outside the door with a large smirk on his face. "Senri and Akir..." Part of the wall beside Takuma's head exploded leaving a hole in the wall. He looked at the hole in the wall then sighed. I walked back into the bathroom. Akira was on her feet and was looking at me. "I think maybe I should get some more sleep. If I dont then I'm gonna be tired during class." I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her with me back into the bedroom. I glanced at Takuma who was sitting on his bed humming innocently. I continued to pull Akira with me to my bed. She crawled into my bed under the covers and I slid under the covers. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head against my chest. I rested my head against her's then grabbed a spare pillow and chucked it at Takuma who I knew was about to start teasing us. "Goodnight Takuma." He sighed. "Goodnight Senri, goodnight Akira."

*Akira Kuran*

I woke up when I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw that it was Takuma. "Good Morning Akira!" He cheered happily. I groaned and burried my face back into my brother's chest. "Go away Takuma." We said at the same time." He gasped. "You two honestly shouldnt be so mean to me! Come on, my birthday is in 2 days ya know!" We both looked up at him then looked at each other. "That's right, it is." We chorused. We both sighed then got out of bed. My hand went to my neck. The bite mark was gone. That was when I remembered that my uniform was in my bedroom. I didnt want to have to go and get it. Maybe I would be lucky and Kaname wouldnt be in there. I left the room and headed up the stairs. I stopped in front of the bedroom door. I heard movement from inside then sighed. That was when I saw Senri walking up the stairs with Takuma both of them still in their pajama's. Senri walked over and knocked on the door. "Come in." Called Kaname. He walked in.

"I just came to get Akira's uniform." He grabbed my uniform then left the room. He handed me my uniform and I smiled. "Senri, can we talk for a minute." He turned to look back at Kaname. "Sure." Senri walked back into the room and closed the door behind him. "Come on, let's leave those two alone to talk." I looked at Takuma. "But why?" I asked. "Well because, they both have a lot to talk about." We then both headed back down stairs and started getting ready for class.

*Senri Shiki*

I looked at Kaname. "What is it?" I asked. "You should know something Senri." I met his deep red eyes with blue ones. "What is it that you want me to know?" I asked. "I dont need Akira right now, but there will be a time when I will need her again, a time that I will need Aoi. You can have Akira until that time." I narrowed my eyes at him. "I would have taken Akira back whether you said I could have her or not." A small bit of intrigue lit in my cousin's eyes. "Really?" He asked and I gave a silent nod. "I have known from the start that you werent good for her and I knew that you would hurt her. That's why I stayed close. The same way I'm sure you would if it was me and Yuki." I turned and walked to the door. "But know that I will protect her against you." I walked from the room and headed back downstairs to get ready. The light beside me in the hallway broke and I glanced at Kaname. A small window pane in his bedroom then cracked. I didnt trust him, not with something as vital as the safety of Akira. When I got into the room I saw that Takuma was already gone and Akira was changing. She had just slipped her dress on and was adjusting the sleeve. That was when I noticed a dark purple bruise on her wrist. I narrowed my eyes and I heard a smash followed by a shout from Hanabusa. "Lord Kaname are you alright?" Asked Hanabusa. "Im fine Hanabusa." I closed the door fully and walked over to Akira. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my chin against her shoulder. I would protect her, no matter what. I kissed her cheek gently and she glanced at me. I then buttoned the side of both of her sleeve's for her. I grabbed her jacket and held it out. She slid one arm in followed by the other. I then quickly changed into my uniform. Akira sat down on the bed with me and brushed my hair. "Okay, now let's go." I nodded then stood. Akira jumped off the bed and to my side and we walked from the room together. I then remembered that I had forgotten my books in the classroom. I sighed. That was when I realized that Roku had my

books in his hands. He handed me my books and kept Akira's. I had thought that he was always with Akira and Kaname because he was a pureblood as well but it seemed like the only reason he was here was because of Akira. "Thanks" He nodded. "It's fine, I realized that you forgot them in the classroom yesterday so I grabbed them." Rima walked over. "Hey, how come you werent in class yesterday Akira?" Asked Rima. "Oh, I wasnt feeling good so I stayed here to get some rest." She nodded. "And why arent you with Kaname like usual?" She asked. "Oh it's just that I realized that I had been spending too much time with Kaname and too little time with you and Senri so I thought I would spend some time with you guys for a while." She nodded. "Well were glad." She pulled out a box of pocky and offered one to each of us. We both took one and Rima grabbed one as well. We then headed out at the end of the group each of us with a piece of pocky hanging from our mouths.


	7. Chapter 7, The one thing I cant stand

Alright, WARNING: LEMON AHEAD. You dont need to read the Lemon part if you dont want to. It will say when the lemon starts so if you wish to read the Lemon then do. If you dont want to read the lemon then dont, but dont complain about how I should warn about a Lemon because I have put in 2 warnings. Other than that let us get on with the chapter. And thank you to my one follower for this story on ~! And also thank you to all of those who are reading my story~!

*Akira Kuran*

I sat in a large red velvet chair on the side of the room opposite to Kaname. Senri sat at the end of one of the rows of seats closest to me. We were only about an inch apart and on his other side was Rima. It had only been one day since the incident with Kaname and I but already things in the Night Class had changed. This showed just how much the emmotions of both me and Kaname affected the Night Class. Because now anyone who prefered Kaname over me sat on his side of the room and anyone who prefered me over him sat on my side of the room. And people from opisite sides of the room didnt talk. Kaname had a few more people on his side of the room but I had expected that. Besides the only people who really mattered were the main members of the Night Class, so me, Kaname, Senri, Hanabusa, Rima, Ruka, Akatsuki, Takuma, Seiren and Roku. And in terms of that group we were even. We both had three of those people and one servant. This was only because Takuma had chosen my side because he felt like he needed to

protect Senri and I from Kaname. I had also heard that Kaname had allowed Zero to stay in the Day Class, not that it really mattered. "Alright students, now we dont do group work very often but this time we will. Everyone will be shuffled into 2 different groups and you will need to come up with a theme for the birthday of one of you're peers." Everyone looked at Takuma who smiled and rubbed his head. "Alright, so Kuran and Kuran, Shiki and Souen." He looked around then continued to list off names. Kaname and I glared at each other. The light behind me shattered and the window behind him did as well. Senri glared at Kaname and the second window behind Kaname shattered. Ruka shot Senri a glare. "Aido and Ichijou, Touya and Kain... And you four try not to destroy the classroom. Then Seiren and Roku can go with the two Kuran's." We all assembled into our groups. We all took up one row of desks. Kaname stood at one end of the desks and I sat on the desk at the other side. Everyone who prefered Kaname stood or sat around him and everyone who prefered me did the same. "So Dorm President Kuran, what do you think we should do?" Asked Ruka. "Well I think..." Senri cut him off. "I think that we should be asking Class President Kuran." Senri looked at me. "Well I was thinking..." Ruka cut me off. "No, we all know that a dorm president is more important." Senri glared at her. "Not if you arent in a dorm." Part of the desk infront of Ruka blew up leaving a cicular hole in the top of the desk. She glared at Senri as he lifted a piece of pocky to his mouth. He was then frozen in place. "That's enough." I scolded. Ruka glared at me. "I dont care..." Kaname cut Ruka off. "Ruka, she's right." Ruka sighed and stopped. Senri snapped the piece of pocky. "Why dont we just all agree that a Class President is more important and let Akira go first?" Asked one of the guys from my side. Ruka snarled. "No way, a Dorm President is way more important." Said one of the girls from Kaname's side. "What do you mean by that!? Are you insulting Lord Kaname!?" We all looked at Hanabusa who was getting mad at Rima. "Akira is far more important in this situation than Kaname is." Hanabusa snarled. "NO WAY IN HELL! Lord Kaname is more important than Akira even in his sleep!" Rima glared at him. "I said Akira is more important." Lighting began to form around Rima. "Well I said that Kaname is way more important." Ice began to form around Hanabusa. "I agree with Hanabusa." Fire began to burn behind Akatsuki. Takuma smirked. "I wouldnt do that if I were you Akatsuki." The light behind Akatsuki exploded and Takuma continued to smirk. "You know, Hanabusa does have a point." Senri looked at Ruka. "No, it's Rima who has a point." Ruka glared at Senri and her eyes began to glow pink. Senri brought his index finger to his lips. That was when we heard something. We all looked over as the door opened and Zero walked in. "What in the world are you all doing?" He asked pulling his bloody rose from the inside of his jacket. Everyone sighed and stopped building up power "Alright so maybe instead we need to put you back into you're normal groups." Everyone sighed and returned to their sides of the room. "Alright now can I get a suggestion from the one of the two Kuran's?" Both Kaname and I started. "Takuma isnt very picky with birthdays so go with something simple like a little Soiree here at the Academy." We chorused. He sighed. "Very well." Zero sighed and put his bloody rose away then left. It wasnt long until class calmed down and we all got to relax and do what we wanted. I could see a small group of people gathered around Hanabusa laughing at whatever he was drawing. I could only assume that it was me but I didnt care. Senri got to his feet and walked over to Hanabusa. He grabbed his notebook and looked through it. When he saw scribbles of me he released it and Takuma exploded it. He then headed back over to us. I glanced at Kaname and saw that he was looking out the window. He always looked out the window and I could help but wonder what he was looking for out there. I looked back to Senri just as Hanabusa grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "That was my notebook." Senri continued to look at him with a cold look on his face. "You're notebook that had horendous pictures of my sister in it." Hanabusa went to punch Senri but Senri kicked him in the gut. Hanabusa was forced to let go of him and he stumbled back. Senri flipped back then landed on his feet on the desk. "You say sister but we all know that you love her." Senri jumped down onto the floor and landed silently. "Yeah and you say that you admire Kaname but we all know that underneath you are a closet homosexual and that you probably masturbate to a picture of Kaname everynight." Said Rima with a perfectly straight face. Hanabusa's face went ghostly white and he dropped to the floor. One of the guys from our side of the room put a sign on his back that said 'dead' on it while the rest laughed their heads off. "Good one Rima!" They all continued to laugh their heads off. "That's enough." Everyone looked at me and then laughing stopped. "Get back to work." Everyone nodded.

~The Next Day~

I sighed and walked from the Moon Dorms. I couldnt sleep so I would rather just go for a walk. That was when Senri and Takuma ran over. They then both fell into step with me. "Sorry, did I wake you two up?" They both shook their heads. "No, but in all honesty..." Senri trailed off. "After the way class went last night I think it left us both feeling a bit off." I smiled. That was when I saw the Headmaster. "Hello Akira, Senri and Takuma." We all nodded. "Hey." We chorused. "I have heard that Kaname has a little errand he we like me to send the three of you on." I rolled my eyes. "I dont do errands that involve Kaname." I turned to walk away and Senri did as well. "Wait, there is also something I need you to get for me Akira." I turned back to him. "Alright, Kaname told me to tell you two, to go and kill a Level E in town, as for you Akira I need you to get me a new duck apron, my other one ripped." I rolled my eyes again. He pulled 3000 Yen from his wallet and handed it to me. "You can keep any extra money." I sighed. "Fine, whatever." We then headed out towards the town. "You three have fun!" Cheered the Headmaster from the gate. "We'll deal with the Level E first then get the apron." I nodded. "Sounds good to me." I looked at Takuma. "So Takuma, are you excited for you're birthday party?" I asked. He smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, I just know that it is going to be lots of fun. I can feel it." I smiled. We then continued to the town. I smelled blood. Yuki's blood. I swore silently. She couldnt do anything right! "Let's go." Stated Takuma and we both nodded. We headed to where the scent of Yuki's blood was coming from and when we arrived we spotted the Level E jumping towards Yuki and Zero. Takuma drew his sword and sliced the Level E in half. He then disintegrated. Takuma sheathed his sword and I could feel Yuki and Zero's eyes on us. "Takuma, Akira, Senri." I looked away. "There we go." I heard a small click as the guard of his sword his the sheath. "Why am I here? You didnt need me." I looked at Senri then smiled. I skipped over to him and grabbed his arm. "Takuma may not have but I do. I need my big brother to carry the bag with the horrid duck apron in it." He rolled his eyes. Yuki got to her feet. "Why are you three outside doing this?" She asked. "If you want to know, stop by the Moon Dormitory tonight." I rested my head against Senri's shoulder and he rested his head against mine. "Then we'll discuss the reason why we came for that Level E." The three of us then turned and headed away. After a little while we found a shop where they would probably have what we were looking for. We walked into together and I continued to cling to my brother's arm. I hated other Vampire's. Especially normal Vampire's and Level E. I always got nervous when I was around them. We looked for a little while until we found one with a Piyo on it. "This will do." I saw a guy with blonde hair and green eyes on one of the tags. He must have been the human face of Piyo. He did kinda remind me of Piyo with his goofy curly hair. I sighed and grabbed it. I handed it to Takuma to carry then walked with him and Senri to the till. "That will be 2530 yen please." I pulled out the 3000 yen that the Headmaster had given me and put it on the counter. He took it then opened the register. He put most of the money in then gave me my change. "Have a nice day." I nodded. "You too." Takuma grabbed the bag. "There now why dont we go and get a sundae to share with the extra money." I nodded. "Good idea Takuma." We all headed to a little cafe and sat down together at a table. "What can I get for you three?" She asked. "Just a hot fudge sundae with strawberries to share please." She nodded. She turned to go and place our orders then stopped. "You three are from the Cross Academy Night Class arent you?" She asked. We all nodded. "Yes, I am Takuma. Our lovely female friend here is Akira and the one with her is Senri." She smiled brightly. "Im Mai Kurekaze." I gasped and my mind flashed to the girl in my cell all those years ago. 'My name is Ai Kurekaze, what's your's?' I released Senri's arm then got to my feet and headed to the door. I walked out of the cafe leaving Takuma and Senri behind with the waitress.

*Senri Shiki*

I watched as Akira left the shop. The girl sighed. "Am I really that nosy? That's the second student from Cross Academy that has stormed out today." I gasped. The second? The first must have been Zero. "Dont worry the two that stormed out just have some family issues and are very sensitive, it's not you're fault." I got to my feet and headed out after Akira. I wasnt sure what had upset her, but I needed to find out. I wouldnt be able to protect her unless I knew theses things about her.

*Akira Kuran*

I sat on a bench in an alley way. I had to calm down. It was fine. That was when I heard footsteps. I looked over as Senri walked around the corner. He walked over and sat down beside me. "You okay?" He asked and I nodded. "Yes, her name just brought up some bad memories." Takuma then ran over. "Hey... You could have waited for me Senri." Senri sighed. "Sorry." He stated. "It's fine, why dont we head back to the academy now." Senri and I both nodded. The three of us then headed back to the academy. Tonight was Takuma's birthday party so we werent having any classes. I saw everyone getting things set up for the party. I sighed and headed up stairs to grab something to wear to the party. I walked into Kaname's room and walked to my dresser. I rumaged through my dresser until I found a cute dress to wear to the party. I then headed back down stairs to the room that Senri, Takuma and I shared. When I got into the room I saw that it was only Senri in the room. He was doing up the buttons of his shirt. I walked over and layed my dress down on the bed. I took off my black skirt and black sweater and changed into the dress. I moved my hair out of the way and Senri did up the zipper. I then let my hair flow down over my shoulders. The dress was black. It was strapless and went almost down to my knees. It had a white band around the torso which tied in the back and zipped in the back. "Are you ready to go?" He asked and I nodded. We then headed out to the party which had only just begun. There were 2 red velvet couch's set out. One for me. One for Kaname. Kaname was already on his with a book in his hands. I walked past him towards my couch. "Akira, come here for a moment." I looked at Kaname. I then turned and walked back over to him. He put down his book. "What's it it?" I asked. "I would like to talk to you about something in our room after the party." I blinked in surprsie. I then narrowed my eyes and nodded. "Sure." I walked over to my couch and sat down. I saw that Senri had made his way over to Takuma and they

were talking. It wasnt long before the party got into full swing. Everyone stood together all over the place talking and I wished that I could be down there, or at least be over with Kaname. I knew that I probably could go an sit with Kaname but because of the way things had been between the two of us lately I knew that it would be kinda awkward. That was when I saw Hanabusa and Akatsuki leading Yuki and Zero over. They led the two over to the table that Takuma was standing at. Takuma smiled and began to sparkle. "Yuki and Zero, please make yourselves at home. I'm throwing a little party tonight for my birthday. Please enjoy yourselves." I rolled my eyes. "Again, when did he turn into Edward Cullen?" Kaname smirked. "I have no idea. Here I thought that we were all real vampire's. I suppose Takuma is just another sparkling, worn out, Twilight cliche." I laughed. "You're right about that." That was when I realized what had just happened. Kaname and I had just laughed together. "I want to know why you thought it was okay to destroy that Level E. I mean he's a vampire just like you are." Hanabusa walked over to the table. "Actually, were not like them at all." Yuki gasped. "Yuki, you must understand that the society of vampires is ruled entirely by a few pureblood's and only a handful of aristocrats." Takuma walked over and handed Yuki and Zero drinks. "Every student in the Night Class is at least an aristocrat or higher. Below us are the average vampires and in the ranks below them are the vampire's who were once human." Senri walked over to them. "And then there are those vampire's that dont even make the rankings. And their known as Level E." Senri walked to the table. "Due to a number of reasons vampires who began their lives as humans will slowly lose their sanity, falling into Level E. The "E" standing for the end. Complete degeneration and destruction." Explained Takuma. "We are in no way similar to vampire's who were originally human, please don't lump us together again." Stated Hanabusa. "Why do you have

to look down on them? None of them wanted to become a Level E in the first place! It was you're kind that made them..." Takuma cut Yuki off. "Exactly right. And that's why it is our duty to keep an eye on them. Before they are so comsumed by their thirst for blood, they grab any human they can find." Kaname stood and leaned against one of the pillars. "They were following my orders." Everyone looked at Kaname. "I did it. I'm the one who told Takuma and Senri to hunt down the Level E today." I looked away from him. "It was you Kaname?" Asked Yuki. "Yuki, I'm suprised you would come to such a dangerous place simply because Takuma asked you to." I looked back up at Kaname. He made it sound like Takuma couldnt be trusted. But I knew that Kaname didnt think that way. Takuma was his best friend and he knew that Takuma was trust worthy. "I wanted to find out for myself." Kaname sighed and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. "Did you now?" I could hear a bit of annoyance in Kaname's voice. It was silent for a moment. "Come over here, Yuki, Zero." Kaname walked back over to his red velvet couch and sat down. They both walked up the stairs to where Kaname was sitting, both of them loooking away. "Yuki sit beside me." Yuki and I both gasped. I opened my mouth to argue but Kaname silence me with a glare. He sighed. "It's alright." Everyone glared at Yuki. "I'm fine here." She said with a smile which made me even angrier. She was embarressing Kaname through not agreeing to sit with him right away. "Yuki." Commanded Kaname. She sat down beside him. "Okay." I bit my bottom lip. Kaname grabbed Yuki by the shoulder and pulled her against his chest. I looked away. "Beside me is the safest place for you to be." I continued to chew on my bottom lip. "You know actually, I've been meaning to thank you for that." Kaname looked at Yuki. "To be honest Vampire's that were formerly humans shouldnt really exist at all." Yuki and Zero both gasped. "But centuries ago in the dark anals of history lies a time when the battle between

Vampire's and Vampire Hunter's was most violent. Many humans were forcibly turned into Vampire's at that time. It was done to bolster our numbers in battle. Ever since that wrong was committed it has been the duty of the aristocrats to oversee the Vampires who were once human. And sometimes that duty means ending their lives for another's safety." Kaname raised Yuki's wounded arm and the bandage around it fell to the couch. "It's the Vampire Hunter's duty to kill Vampire's, not your's." Kaname looked at Zero. "Then tell me, why didnt you kill that Level E when you had the chance?" Asked Kaname. Zero gasped. Kaname gently raised Yuki's arm. "This must be you're injury from today. Hold still I'll ease the pain." I looked away as Kaname gently kissed Yuki's arm. I could hardly stand this. When ever Kaname inflicted some sort of pain onto me he never would ease that pain afterwards and yet here he was offering to ease Yuki's pain. "K-Kaname." Yuki closed her eyes. I stood and headed inside. I could feel everyone's eyes except Kaname' and Yuki's on me. Roku followed as I walked back into the Moon Dorms and headed straight to the bathroom. I closed the door and I already knew that Roku was waiting outside of the door. I noticed that my lip looked a bit red from chewing on it and my makeup was a bit smudged. I fixed up my makeup but didnt really do anything about my lip. When I returned to the party I saw that Yuki and Zero were still here. People had gone back to socializing and dancing. I sat back down. "Where were you Akira?" Asked Kaname. I looked over at him. "I had to fix my makeup, it was smudged a little bit and was annoying me." I met Kaname's deep red eyes with my pink ones. I then looked away and my eyes searched the crowd for Senri. I spotted him by the cake with Takuma. I breathed in the scent of blood. It smelled so good. So intoxicating. I smelled Takuma's blood and in all honesty it was making me hungry. Zero then ran from the clearing. Yuki stood. "Kaname look I... I'm sorry but I..." She trailed off then ran after Zero. "Is that alright, letting her go like that?" Asked Akatsuki. "Eventually, Yuki will come back to me." I looked back at Takuma and saw that him and Senri were walking up the stairs. They both sat on either side of me. "So Akira, why dont you come and dance with me?" I looked at Takuma. "Takuma, she's my Fiance." Takuma pouted. "It's my birthday." I smiled. I gently kissed Senri on the lips. "He's right Senri, it's his birthday, so I'll dance with Takuma first and then you." Senri sighed and nodded. I danced with Takuma for a little while then with Senri. I had intended to go and sit down again when Kaname walked over to me. Senri glanced at him. "May I please have this dance, Akira?" He asked offering his hand. I nodded and took his hand. I danced with Kaname for one song.

*LEMON STARTS HERE*

After that he pulled me with him into the dorm. We walked together to our room. I sat down on the bed as Kaname closed the door. I then heard the click of the lock. I looked up at him. Why was he locking the door? He walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. "So what did you want to talk about Kaname?" I asked. "I just wanted to tell you that you can move into Takuma and Senri's room if you like." I blinked in surprise. In all honesty I wanted to make up with Kaname, I didnt want to not have Kaname in my life anymore. I was indesicive. I sighed and did the only thing I could think of. I leaned forward and kissed Kaname. He rested one hand against my cheek and I looked into his deep red eyes. I then pulled away. "I love you Kaname. And even though you say that Yuki is the only thing you truly care about I know that you are lying. You care about me and Takuma and Ruka and Hanabusa and everyone else. You're a liar Kaname, but that's one of the things I love about you." He leaned a bit closer to me and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangeled my fingers into his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist then pressed me down onto the bed. His tongue made it's way into my mouth and I willing let him explore every inch of my mouth like he had before. After another minute Kaname pulled away and we both brought in deep breaths. "I love Senri, but I dont want to move in with him. I want to stay by you're side Kaname." One of his hands went under my chin and he tilted my face up so I was looking at him. "If you want to stay by my side then stay." I smiled then leaned up and kissed Kaname again. His hand went back down and he untied the ribbon on my back. My fingers left his silky brown locks and moved down to his chest. I unbuttoned his jacket and slipped it off of him. I dicarded it on the floor as he unzipped my dress. I then began to unbutton his shirt. He slid my dress off and discarded it on the floor with his jacket. I stopped unbuttoning his shirt and looked up at him. I was only in my bra and panties and I was feeling a little bit embarressed. Kaname leaned forward and gently kissed my neck. I wrapped my arms around him as he began to gently suck and nibble at my neck. He then bite down into my neck drawing blood. A small drop of blood rolled down my neck and stopped at my collar bone. Kaname continued to drain my blood and my back arched off the bed. After a minute he pulled his fangs from my neck and licked up the blood that had escaped down my neck. Kaname then captured me lips again the kisses that we shared began to become more and more urgent. My fingers made their way to the buttons of Kaname's shirt. I undid all the buttons of his shirt then pulled it off him and discarded it on the floor. Kaname's soft fingers trailed around to my back and he undid my bra then took it off me and discarded it as well. He then leaned forward and licked between my breasts. I gasped and my hips rose off the bed. His tongue then danced across the delicate skin until he found his way to one of my nipples. He

swirled his tongue around it and I moaned as he continued to pleasure me. "K-Kaname..." After a minute he switched and did the same to the other. By the time he was done I was laying under him quivering. I wanted Kaname to stop teasing. I was wet and the wetness was soaking into my little black panties. I could hardly even stand it anymore. My fingers went to Kaname's chest and began to trace each and every muscle. I then moved my fingers down to his belt. I undid his belt and the button and zipper of his pants. Kaname took off his pants and discarded them along with his boxers. I blushed and looked away as he pulled off my panties. I knew that Kaname would just break my heard again but I couldnt help it. I loved Kaname. And love was irrational. I felt the wet panties slide past my knees and past my feet soon after. And now there was nothing seperating Kaname and I. He pulled the comforter around us and I sighed. It made me feel a little less exposed. I then grabbed Kaname's shoulders. He leaned forward so

his lips were brushing gently against my ear. "This is going to hurt a little bit." I nodded and tightened my grip on Kaname's shoulders. "Are you ready?" I nodded again. He then gently kissed me and pushed himself into me. I gasped against his lips and my nails dug into Kaname's back as pain shot through me. It hurt a lot more than I had expected. Kaname pulled his lips from mine and gently rested his head against mine. "Tell me when you're ready." I shifted hoping that the pain would subside soon. Two tears rolled down my cheeks. Kaname gently wiped the tears away. After a minute the pain did begin to subside. I gave a small nod. Kaname gently kissed me as he pulled out. He then pushed back in slowly. It still hurt a little bit but it felt better than before. After another minute the pain subsided completely and I was left with nothing but mind blowing pleasure. Kaname's thrusts began to speed up and I bit my lip to silence the sounds that were trying to desperatly to escape my mouth. I gently kissed

Kaname's neck as we both continued to move. I then sunk my fangs into his neck and he let out a hardly audible gasp. After a minute I pulled my fangs from Kaname's neck and licked the blood away. I could feel the pleasure building up inside of me. My walls began to tighten around Kaname as he continued. I tangeled my fingers into Kaname's soft brown locks. He knotted one hand into my hair and the other hand stayed on the bed for support. He continued to thrust into me and my walls continued to tighten around him. After another minute we both came. A scream was about to escape my mouth when Kaname kissed me, silencing the scream of pleasure. I pulled my lips from his and rested my head against his chest while the pleasure continued to surge through my body. After a minute it was over. Kaname pulled out of me and collapsed onto the bed beside me. I turned over and wiggled closer to Kaname. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his chest. Kaname rested his head against mine and kissed my

forehead. "Kaname?" He looked at me. "What is it?" He asked. "I thought that you told Senri that he could have me." Kaname nodded. "Then why did you do this with me?" I asked. "Because I realized, that seeing you with Senri, annoyed me so much that it made me want to kill him."


	8. Chapter 8, Nothing Ever Changes

*Takuma Ichijou*

I sighed and flopped down onto my bed. "What an amazing birthday." I glanced over at Senri who was sitting on his bed with a disdainful look on his face. "Hey Senri, relax. I'm sure this whole thing is just one big misunderstanding." Part of the roof from above me fell on my head and I hit the bed hard. "Oww." Senri flopped back into bed. He seemed mad and a bit depressed. It was true that he could try and pretend that it was Kaname who forced himself on Akira but we both knew that Kaname wouldn't do that. I sighed and got to my feet. I walked over to Senri's bed and sat down beside him. "You okay Senri." He sighed and nodded. He put a piece of Pocky in his mouth. "Why dont you go and talk to Kaname about it a bit later, like maybe around 3 or so?" Senri nodded. "Sure."

*Akira Kuran*

I yanwed and my eyes flickered open. I looked around and realized that Kaname was no longer in the bed beside me but I could hear the shower running. I wrapped one of the blankets around myself and walked to the bathroom, the blanket dragging slightly on the floor as I walked. I went to grab the door knob but the door opened and I saw Kaname standing there with a towel wrapped around his waist and one draped around his neck. He looked at me and I looked away. He rested his hand against my cheek and tilted my face up so I was looking at him. "Are you tired?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, a little." He leaned forward and gently kissed me on the lips. He then picked me up and carried me back to the bed. He pulled the blankets up around me then kissed my forehead. "Get some more sleep." I sighed and nodded. I watched Kaname from behind as he got dressed into a pair of black pants and one of his tan tops. There was then a knock at the door. I went to get up but Kaname raised a hand to stop me. I stopped and looked up at him. "I'll get it, you get some more sleep." He kissed my forehead one more time before heading to the door. He left the room and I soon heard footsteps.

*Kaname Kuran*

I walked down the stairs with Senri. Once we were down stairs in the foyer Senri stopped. "What do you think you are doing?" He asked with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "What do you mean by that Senri?" I asked. "You said that I could have her and now here you are using her to satisfy you're own animalistic desires." I smirked slightly. "I would hardly call it animalistic. It's simply natural instinct. And you cant get mad at me for it considering the fact that Akira agreed to it." He narrowed his eyes at me. Senri wasn't usually a confrontational person. But when it came to Akira he got very confrontational and very, very territorial. It was normal of course. Vampire's were more like animals then they were humans. When a vampire marked someone as theirs they became very territorial over that person. Both Senri and I had marked Akira as ours and because of that we were both very territorial towards each other when it came to Akira. "I want to know the reason that you took Akira from me." I met Senri's cold blue glare with my red glare. "Because there is nothing that I hate more than having to see you with Akira." Senri narrowed his eyes again and one of the windows shattered. "Do you mind? It takes a lot of money to constantly have to repair windows. You and Akira alone break probably five or six a day." Senri continued to glare at me. "Leave Akira alone." He hissed. This was the first time I had ever seen so much emotion on Senri's face. The first time I had heard so much emotion in his voice. "Come now Senri, we have both known from the start that Akira belongs to..." Senri grabbed me by the front of the shirt and punched me in the face. I blinked in surprise. He then let me go and both his hands slid into his pockets. "Akira is mine." He said with a glare. I rubbed the red spot on my cheek where Senri had punched me. I had expected him to be angry but I had never expected him to punch me. I turned my gaze back to Senri. I moved towards him and I saw him shift slightly. I stopped right in front of him and

looked down into his blue-gray eyes. He glared up at me. "Akira belongs to me Senri so stay away from her from now on." Senri continued to glare up at me. He then went to draw his blood whip when a door slammed open. Takuma ran over with Hanabusa and Rima in tow. He grabbed Senri by the shoulders. "Alright, Rima and I will just take Senri back to his room. Good Night Kaname." Hanabusa looked at me and bowed. "Good Night Lord Kaname." I sighed then headed back upstairs. "Good Night, Hanabusa." He smiled and I headed back into the room Akira and I shared. When I got into the room I saw that Akira was fast asleep. I sat down on the bed beside her and gently ran a hand through her soft brown hair. I felt a slight sting on my shoulder blades and sighed. I got up and walked into the bathroom. I took off my shirt then looked at my back in the mirror. I still had nail marks on my shoulder blades from the actions of Akira and I the previous night. I heard movement and looked over to see Akira walking over to me with

the blanket wrapped around her. She stood beside me and wrapped an arm around my side. I wrapped one arm around her shoulders and rested my head against her's. "Kaname?" She asked. I looked over at her. "What is it?" I asked. "Well... Uh... Was what we did last night bad? I mean adults always tell you not to have sex until you are ready to have kids and well..." I rested my free hand against her cheek and tilted her face up so she was looking at me. I leaned closer to her. "Akira, we made love. That is nothing to be ashamed of." She blushed a bit and nodded. I then leaned forward and rested a kiss gently on her lips.

I sighed as I continued to sit on the bed and stare at the ceiling. Just 1 day ago Akira and I had sat together on this bed looking up at that ceiling talking about all sorts of things from Kaname to what we were going to do when we graduated Highschool. Takuma and Rima had dissapeared the moment they had me in here and they had locked the door from the outside. I knew that they were trying to protect me but it still made me a bit irritated. But lately I had been feeling emotions that I had barely ever felt before. And they were far more vivid than they had ever been in the past. I was mad. Mad at Kaname for stealing Akira from me. Mad at Takuma for telling me that it was probably just a misunderstanding. Mad at Akira for choosing Kaname. And above all, I was mad at Akira for choosing to give away her virginity to someone who she knew was just going to break her heart. I flopped back onto the bed and grabbed my pillow. I slammed the pillow over my face. That was when I heard movement at the door. I lifted the pillow a bit as Takuma walked in with a tray of food. He then closed the door behind him. He walked over and put the tray down on the bedside table. "I brought you some food. Mostly sweets." I looked at the sweets. Pocky, chocolate, cookies and ice cream. "Thanks Takuma. He smiled. "Dont worry about it Senri."

*Akira Kuran*

I sighed and looked away from Kaname. That was when I saw scratches on his shoulder blades. I began to blush again and I looked in the other direction. Kaname then picked me up bridal style. He grabbed his shirt and put it in my lap then walked from the bathroom. He turned off the light as we passed then continued to carry me into our room and stopped in front of the bed. He layed me down on the bed then layed down beside me. He then pulled the blankets up around the two of us. I shifted then cuddled against him. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head against mine. "I love you Kaname." He nodded. "I know you do."

My eyes flickered open and I sighed. I sat up and looked around. Kaname stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie. He then turned to look at me. I smiled and rubbed my eyes tiredly. "Good morning Kaname." He walked over and kneeled down in front of me as I sat up. He leaned up slightly and kissed my forehead. "Good morning." He then stood again. I sighed and got to my feet. He grabbed my uniform and I blinked in surprise. I looked around and saw that everything of mine that had been in Senri and Takuma's room was back in our room. Kaname handed me my uniform and I nodded my thanks then got changed. I then stood in front of the mirror. I sighed then grabbed my brush and began to brush out my long brown hair. I stopped when my hair was back to being neat and tidy. Kaname then walked over and stood right behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist then placed a gentle kiss on my temple. "Are you ready to go?" He asked resting his chin on my shoulder. I nodded and he released me. We then both headed down stairs to where everyone was waiting. I could feel Senri's eyes on me but I didnt make eye contact with him. I was too ashamed of myself to make eye contact with Senri. Roku and Seiren walked over to us with our books. Seiren handed Kaname his books and I continued to allow Roku to carry mine. I glanced around the silent foyer. Everyone was silent. Senri. Takuma. Rima. Akatsuki. Roku. Seiren. Me. Kaname. And even Hanabusa. That was when I noticed that Ruka wasn't here. She must have decided not to come to class today. Kaname then headed to the door and I followed. Roku and Seiren walked with us and everyone else followed. We walked to the gates and it was only a few seconds before they opened. We walked out away from the Night Class. I saw that only Yuki was here, attempting to keep the vicious fangirls in their place as they squealed. Hanabusa waved at the girls as we went by but Akatsuki kept an even more straight face than usual. He seemed upset. Although it wasnt hard to figure out why. He was upset because Ruka was upset. I looked at Kaname and saw him glance at Yuki. I looked down. Kaname then sighed and looked forward again. He grabbed my hand and pulled me a bit closer to his side. I looked up at him and he met my pink eyes with his red ones. "You were falling a bit behind. I blushed slightly then walked a little bit faster. But even so Kaname didnt release my hand. I could feel the glares of almost all the day class girls on me but I didnt really care.

I stood by the door of the classroom. Apparently Kaname had forgotten something that he had to do so he went to quickly do whatever it was before class started. And the whole time I had been standing by the door waiting for him. The door then opened and a Vampire Hunter walked in. He had to be our new ethics teacher. Kaname entered the room not long after. "Im sorry to have kept you waiting Akira." I nodded. "It's fine Kaname." I then saw Yuki standing outside the door. I looked up at Kaname and smiled slightly, pretending that I had never even seen Yuki. Kaname and I walked to our seats and the Hunter watched us both. He put his book down on the desk. "I'm Toga Yagari, and I will be you're ethics teacher starting today." Kaname leaned against the wall and grabbed his book from Seiren. I leaned against his side and he wrapped one arm around my shoulders and held his book with his other hand. "Before we start, hello Vampire's." Everyone except Kaname and I looked at the teacher. "Yagari, that's the name of the best Vampire Hunter working right now, and this guy's our new ethics teacher." Said Akatsuki. "So he's responsible for last night's gun fire." Stated Hanabusa. "You all relax, there's no need to worry. Today I am fully qualified and certified to be a legitimate teacher for this class." I rolled my eyes. 'Today?' So he was only qualified and certified to be a teacher for today. "So then you've come to spy on the Night Class have you?" Kaname turned a page of his book. "Or maybe the real reason you're here is so that you can try and kill one of us, Mr. Yagari." I glared at the Hunter. "Well now. Hello Kaname Kuran. Regrettably my execution list is completely empty right now. But if you find my lecture boring and you fall asleep I may very well add you're name to it." I snarled and Hanabusa stood. "How dare you say that to Lord Kaname!" He exclaimed. "Hanabusa, just relax okay?" Hanabusa looked at Akatsuki. Kaname then closed his book. "I will try to be careful, teacher." I looked up at Kaname then sighed and

rested my head back against his side.

"So are there any questions?" Asked Mr. Yagari. I glanced around. No one seemed to care about anything that he had just said. Everyone seemed to be off in their own little world. Mr. Yagari stood up strait. "Well then, that will be all. Class is dismissed." He grabbed his book and raised it to cover his face as a dagger flew at him. It stabbed into the book and he moved the book to the side. "Look, a little welcome gift. You know I think I'll just keep this. As a memento of the time that I'll spend teaching vampire's." He then turned and walked from the classroom.

I stood outside the door of Kaname's office. Everything was silent. It felt odd. Odd and lonely. I knew that even though Kaname and I had made up things wouldnt change. Things would never change. Kaname still loved Yuki. Senri still loved me. And I still loved Kaname. Each of us loved someone else with all of our hearts.

*Senri Shiki*

I sighed. Things didnt change. Nothing ever changed. The world changed a little bit at a time around us, but our situation never changed. Kaname had his heart broken by Yuki. Akira had her heart broken by Kaname. And I had my heart broken by Akira. Would any of us ever be truly happy if we continued on like this?

*Kaname Kuran*

I already knew the answer to the question. No. Senri wouldnt be happy. Akira wouldnt be happy. And I wouldnt be happy. We all needed someone else. Someone else that we couldnt have. But why?

*Akira Kuran*

Why did things have to be this way? Why did love come with so many tradgedies?

*Senri Shiki*

Why did life have to be this way? Why did love come with so much heartbreak?

*Kaname Kuran*

And why did the world continue to spin even as our whole worlds were stopped by the loss of one another? Why did everyone else continue to be happy while we were miserable?

*Akira Kuran*

I didnt know why.

*Senri Shiki*

I wanted to know why.

*Kaname Kuran*

But had no idea how I could possibly find the answer I was looking for.


	9. Chapter 9, My Greatest Fear

***Akira Kuran***

**I continued to read my book with a sigh. Kaname and I were laying on the bed side by side each of us holding a book tightly in our hands. I glanced at Kaname then sighed. Nothing ever changed. I sat up and I could feel Kaname's deep red eyes on me. "What is it Akira?" He asked. "It's nothing." I got to my feet. I left my book on top of my vanity then walked from the room. I needed to think on so many things. I needed to think on myself. My past. Kaname. The relationship between me and Kaname. Was it really a good idea to have given myself to Kaname? I had given Kaname one of the only things that I could never get back. And I had given it to him knowing full well that he was going to leave me in the end. I sighed. I was so stupid. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I sighed and got to my feet as well. I knew that Akira was doubting things. Doubting this academy. Doubting herself. Doubting me. And above all doubting our realtionship. I wanted so badly to comfort her and tell her that it was okay and that I would alwats stay by her side, but how could I do that when I knew that I was going to end up leaving her for Yuki? How could I justify telling her such a thing if I was simply going to abbandon her in the end? I couldn't. Things had become complicated like I knew they would. Life had become complicated like I had expected it would for so long. And yet I still remembered those days when I was young. When Yuki was young. And when Akira was young. She was so carefree back then. She was never worried about anything. She believed that as long as she had her big brother, Rokuro, and me by her side she would be okay. And yet even though she had believed that with all of her heart it still hadnt been true. The vampires took Akira away and hurt her even though Rokuro and I had been by her side for such a long time. How could I justify that? I had promised back then that I would protect her from everything, and yet she was still captured. She was still tortured and tramatized because I had failed. I had failed at protecting her like I promised I would. **

***Flashback***

**I gently rested my hand on top of Akira's head. A large smile spread across her face. "Okay, promise me that you will always stay by my side and protect me Kaname!" I nodded. "I promise." She turned to her big brother. "You too Rokuro!" He sighed. "Fine. I promise." She grabbed one of my hands and one of Rokuro's. "Okay, now let's go and make snow angels!" She sang happily. I blinked in surprise. "Wait Akira!" She looked at me. "What is it Kaname?" She asked. "You're still in you're pajama's. We should get you into some warmer clothing before we do anything." She sighed. "Okay." Rokuro then took her and helped her get changed into a long sleeved dress with fur around the bottom of the skirt and the sleeves. He then grabbed her turquoise winter jacket and slid it onto her along with her gloves and boots. He then put on his jacket and boots. "Okay let's go." I nodded then looked around quickly. No one was in the room except us and I couldn't hear anything which probably meant that mom and dad had fallen asleep with Yuki. I sighed. I felt bad for Yuki. She wasn't allowed out of here but Akira, Rokuro and I were. I watched Akira as she pulled Rokuro and I with her from the house. Rokuro and Akira had been living with us for about half a year. They had been left alone with the servants in Rido's mansion after he had sacrificed the first born son of Haruka and Juri to me. They had been raised by the servants until we had found them. Apparently Rido was already back by the time we found them but he had gone on a trip. Haruka and Juri had been worried that Rido intended to use the two of them so we took them in. I could tell that Rokuro didnt like me, Yuki or our parents. But Akira was the exact opposite. Akira liked everyone in the house, even the servants. I was snapped from my thoughts when I felt a cold winter breeze blow in my face. Akira then began to pull us out into the snow. I closed the door quickly before Akira could pull me away then allowed the girl to drag me away with her and her brother. After a minute she found a place that she deemed suitable and she flopped into the snow. I sighed then flopped into the snow beside her. Rokuro did the same and we all began to make snow angels. After a minute I stopped and glanced at her. I knew her well. And I said that for two reasons. Because me, as in the son of Haruka and Juri had grown to know Akira. But me, as in the ancestor of the Kuran Clan knew Aoi. I had known Aoi, the Ancestor of the Hio Clan for Centuries. And I knew how Aoi had ended up in Akira's body. Rido Kuran had sacrificed the first born of Haruka and Juri to me. And Haruka had sacrificed the first born of Rido and Shizuka to Aoi. He had done it as revenge. Rido believed that he "cared" for Juri. But really he was simply obsessed with her. It was the same with Akira. Akira, his own daughter was one of his obsessions. "Kaname?" I looked over at Akira. "Is something wrong Kaname?" She asked worriedly. I smiled. "No, I was just thinking." She smiled. "Good!" She then sneezed and I laughed. "I think you're catching a cold. We better get you inside before you really do catch one." She nodded then jumped to her feet. Rokuro got up as well. The three of us then headed to the house. That was when I heard a howl. I knew that howl. It was the howl of my familiar. It meant that Rido was coming. "Hurry let's get back to the house." They both nodded. I could see a frown on Rokuro's face. He wanted to protect Akira. But he knew that he didnt have the strength. And I knew that whether he allowed it or not, Rido planned to turn Rokuro into someone just like himself. **

**After that everything changed. I managed to find Yuki after that faithful night that took the lives of both Juri and Haruka. But I never found Akira, whom I had sworn to protect. Even though I continued to look for years I still could not find her. It took me 5 years to find Akira. But by then it was already too late. Akira was no longer the happy carefree girl she had once been, but instead was someone who believed that she couldnt trust those around her. Instead she was someone that locked her small fragile heart away to protect it from those like me, who wished to use that small, fragile heart to our advantage. **

**I finished buttoning up my jacket then headed towards the door. I was going to visit Yuki again. Akira was currently in the living room watching an Anime with Takuma. I had stopped telling Akira when I planned on going to visit Yuki. I knew that it would only upset her. So whenever I went to visit Yuki I would get Takuma to spend some time with Akira. Akira absolutely adored Takuma and loved to spend time with him. Akira then walked from the living room with an empty bowl of popcorn in her hands. That was when I realized what she was wearing. She was wearing a small blue skirt and a tan long sleeved shirt that belonged to me. I tilted my head slightly. She blushed. "Im sorry that I took you're shirt without asking Kaname!" She bowed then stood strait again. "But it's cold and I realized that I dont have any long sleeved shirts." I smiled and rested a hand on top of her head. "That's okay." She smiled. "Well I've got to get going. I'll see you when I get back Akira." I turned to walk away and I heard Akira gasp. I heard the bowl hit the floor and Akira's arms wrapped around me from behind. "Please dont leave me to go visit her again, Kaname." I gasped. She knew. She knew that I was secretly visiting Yuki. I heard her sobbing quietly against my back. "I dont want you to leave me anymore Kaname. I know that you have been getting Takuma to spend time with me so that I wont get lonely but I dont want to spend time with Takuma. I want to spend time with you Kaname. I love you Kaname." I looked over my shoulder at Akira as she cried into my jacket. I sighed then turned in her grip. She released me and I kneeled in front of her to make up for the height difference. I gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. "It's alright Akira. But you have to understand that Yuki needs me too. But you can come with me if you promise to be nice to Yuki." She looked up at me. "Okay Kaname. I promise that I will be nice to Yuki." I smiled. "Okay then let's go." I stood up strait then grabbed Akira's jacket. I held it out and she put one arm in followed by the other. I then kneeled in front of her and buttoned the jacket up for her. She pulled her hair out from under her jacket then put on her boots. "Are you ready to go?" I asked and she nodded. I heard a sigh and glanced at Takuma as he walked into the living room and closed the door. Akira looked away. "I guess I'll have to make it up to Takuma. He was really looking forward to having an Anime Marathon." I met Akira's gaze with my own. "Well how about when we get back all three of us will have an Anime Marathon together." Akira's smile widened and she nodded. "How does that sound to you Takuma?" I asked. Takuma peeked out from the living room. "It sounds excellent! I will see you two when you get back. Call before you get here so I can have the popcorn ready by the time you two get back." I nodded. "Okay, we'll see you later Takuma." He smiled and nodded. Akira and I then headed out and got in the car. In about half an hour we would be at the Headmaster's house. **

**I stepped out of the car with Akira and we walked up to the house. I opened the door and I saw Yukki come running around the corner. She smiled brightly as I closed the door. "Kaname, and Akira too." Akira looked at Yuki. She didnt frown but she also didnt smile. Although I suppose that a strait face was better than a glare. Yuki ran over and hugged me. I rested one hand gently against her head and smiled. She then pulled away slightly and grabbed one of my arms. She pulled me towards the kitchen and Akira followed. "Come on. Hurry come in. Weren't you cold out there?" Asked Yuki. I rested a hand on top of her head. "Kaname, Kaname guess what?" I smiled. "What is it?" I asked as she continued to pull me towards the kitchen. I looked into the kitchen when I was finally in line with the door way. Akira peeked around my side. The Headmaster sat at the Kitchen table with a young boy whom I could only assume was Zero Kiryu. He stood, his pink eyes wide as he looked at Akira, Yuki and I. He grabbed the knife from**

**off of his napkin. Yuki ran forward. "No Zero dont!" I then pulled her back and pushed her behind me as Zero ran forward. He stabbed me in the arm and I looked down at him. "Vampire!" He exclaimed, hatred dripping from the word. "Kaname!" Exclaimed Akira and Yuki. "You just ran up and stabbed me for no reason. That isn't nice." I scolded. "Shut up vampire. I know what you are. You have the same smell as that woman." I looked at him. "That woman? The you must be Zero Kiryu. I'm very sorry for what happened to you're family, but I do not intend to stand here and let you kill me either. I turned my arm then pulled the knife from my arm. The knife hit the floor with a clatter. Akira snarled then stepped in front of me. "How dare you do that to Kaname! You better apologize while Lord Kaname still gives you the chance to. I mean honestly..." Zero cut her off. "You have the same scent too. You smell almost exactly like that woman." Akira blinked in surprise. "And you have the same blood thirsty, deceitful eyes." She gasped. I personally understood what Zero meant. Akira was the daughter of Shizuka Hio. The daughter of the one who killed Zero's family. "You look and smell just like her. Just like Shizuka Hio." Akira narrowed her eyes at Zero. "Well of course I do! I am after all her daughter." Zero gasped. "You're her daughter?" He asked. "Yeah, the one and only." Anger began to pour off of the boy. He punched at Akira but I pulled her into my arms and covered her head with one arm so that the punch only came into contact with my arm. Akira looked up at me. I stood up strait and Akira did as well. "Akira, you acted too arrogant. Please apologize to Zero." She sighed. "I'm sorry Zero. Yes I am Shizuka Hio's daughter but I am also a part of the Kuran Clan, and I am sorry about what happened to you're family." **

**An apology. The first sincere one I had ever heard from Akira. But even though I had known her for so long and only heard one sincere apology, I could tell that it wouldn't be the last. Though her sincere apologies were few and far between I knew that I would hear many more in the future. **

**I sighed and licked some of the blood away from my lips as Yuki ran through the dorm towards the front door. I licked the rest of the blood away and picked up Ruka. That was when I heard a gasp. I glanced to the door just as I saw Akira go running as well. I had hoped that Akira wouldn't have to see me like this. That was why I had sent her down stairs to fill out her survey with Takuma and Senri. Akira had already been traumatized far too many times and now she had been traumatized once again. **

**That had been the day that Yuki had stopped talking to me about everything, but it seemed like that had also been the day that Akira had stopped talking to me about everything. She had never locked away her thoughts or emotions when she was with me, until that day. And now, her emotions and thoughts were locked up so tight that I could no longer reach them no matter how hard I tried. And though I said that I didnt care that she was partially out of my reach I knew that I did care. Because the one thing I was afraid of more than anything else, was that Akira and Yuki would both slip right between my fingers and be lost in the flow of time. **

**I walked down the stairs of the dormitory looking for Akira. That was when I spotted her walking through the front door and out of the dormitory. I ran down the stairs then stopped when I got to the doors. I opened them and walked out into the cool night air. I looked around and my eyes easily found Akira walking towards the gate for the switch over. I ran after her and easily caught up. I slowed down to a walk when I got to her side. She blinked in surprise and looked up at me. "You looked a bit lonely so I thought I would join you. Besides I have some business to take care of at the Sun Dorms anyway." She smirked. "I bet that you actually just wanted to spend time with me Kaname. She jabbed me gently in the ribs with her pointer finger. I laughed. "You caught me, now let's go." Her smirk turned to a smile and she nodded. We then walked together towards the Sun Dorms. **

**But even though I was worried about them slipping between my fingers and dissapearing I would still give them their freedom. Part of my wanted so desperately to keep them both locked up safely so that I could protect them. But if I locked them up, then I would be taking away their happiness. But there was also another side of me that wanted to see them both be happy and spread their wings. The question was; what would I choose to do? But I already knew the answer. I would do anything to prevent them both from slipping through my fingers and disappearing forever. **


	10. Chapter 10, Through the Eyes of a Raven

**WARNING: This Chapter contains Lemon. If you do not like Lemony goodness then just read to where the Lemon starts and then after the lemon ends. **

***Akira Kuran***

**I stood with Takuma as he knocked on the door to the room shared by Kaname and I. I had gotten up to grab something to eat and when I came back the door was locked. Naturally I had told Takuma about it and he had insisted on trying to get Kaname to come out. But I knew Takuma, and trying to get Kaname to come out meant knocking then leaving which was what we were doing at this exact moment. We both turned and gasped when we saw everyone else standing there. "Seems president Kuran has locked himself in his room." Stated Rima. "Alright, so what have you done this time Hanabusa?" We all looked at Hanabusa. "I didnt do it! Besides if I did, like always he'd have punished me in front of everyone." I nodded. "That's true." I said with a sigh. I saw a bit of concern on Ruka's face and Akatsuki looked over at her. "I wouldnt worry, i'm sure he just has a few things on his mind right now. Well, that's enough let's all go to bed." I opened my mouth to say something when someone cut me off. "Master Takuma. Here they are all the books you requested." I looked over to see a maid holding a bunch of books that were piled almost all the way to the ceiling. "Would you like me to take them to you're room for you?" Asked the maid. "Uh, yes please. That would be perfect, thank you." I looked over at Takuma then at the huge stack of books. "Where is Lord Kaname?" Asked the maid. "Do you need him for something?" Asked Takuma. The maid pulled out a tray with a clipboard and pen on it. "A guest who will be visiting the dorm is requesting permission to enter." Takuma and I both walked forward. Takuma grabbed the clipboard and looked at it. I jumped onto Takuma's back and peeked over his shoulder at it. Takuma and I both gasped. "UH! This cant be! Why is he...?!" I could feel the eyes of everyone else on us. "You okay Takuma?" Asked Senri. "Is something wrong?" Asked Hanabusa. "It says... That my Grandfather... IS GOING TO COME HERE TONIGHT!" He exclaimed making me almost fall off his back. I wrapped my arms tightly around the blonde's neck as he fussed. Everyone looked at him with a quizzical look on their face. We then all headed to the foyer and sat down together. "Wasnt you're grandfather...?" Akatsuki trailed off. "Wasnt he the...?" Hanabusa trailed off as well. "That's him. In the human world there's not a single business venture in which his company is not somehow involved. The Ichijou Group was founded by him. In the vampire world he is the patriarc of one of the most distinguished Aristicratic Families. Asato Ichijou. Also known as Ichio. And as a member of the senate he's the vampire with the most seniority." I sighed. I wasnt all that fond of Ichio. "I still dont get it. Why is he coming here?" Asked Akatsuki. Takuma shook his head slightly. "I dont know." He answered. "We have nothing to fear. I understand the Senate is powerful, they are the highest governing body in our society and they demand our respect. But in the end they are not the one's who rule us." I sighed and dropped from Takuma's back. I yawned and covered my mouth with my hand. "I know that's true but still, I just..." Takuma trailed off. "I dont want him to come here and disturb the reletive peace this dorm has established. For Kaname's sake too." I blinked in surprise and looked at Takuma. "Okay now wait there is a bigger problem than the whole Ichio thing Takuma." He looked at me. "What is it?" He asked. "Well after this all of you are going to go and cuddle back into you're beds and sleep for like three more hours, but Kaname is in my room." Takuma tilted his head slightly. "Why is that an issue?" I rolled my eyes. "Because he locked the door! No duh!" He sighed. "Oh yeah. Okay then we'll just have to pick the lock." We all walked back upstairs and stopped in front of the door. Takuma kneeled in front of the door and held out his hand. Hanabusa put two needles in Takuma's hands. He bent one of the needles the stuck them both in the lock and began trying to pick the lock. I then heard a click. Takuma pulled the needles back then opened the door a tiny bit. I smiled. "Thank you Takuma." I kissed his cheek then walked back into the room. I closed and locked the door and I heard everyone sigh. I walked to the bed and glanced at Kaname as he lay on the couch asleep. I sighed then layed down in my bed and pulled the blankets up around me. It wasnt long before I dosed off. **

**My eyes flickered open and I sighed. I looked at the clock. Only half an hour until Ichio arrived. I pulled myself out of bed and saw that Kaname was awake. I blinked in surprise then smiled. "Goodmorning Kaname." He nodded. "Good Morning." I then changed into a cute strapless black dress that went about half way down my thighs. Kaname did the zipper up for me then pulled me with him to the bed. He sat down and sat me in his lap. I shifted slightly and leaned back against him. He placed a gentle kiss on my bottom jaw then kissed my neck. He licked the spot he had just kissed and I shuttered slightly. He went to bite into my neck but then stopped. He sighed and I looked back at him. He pushed me gently to his feet and stood as well. I sighed then grabbed Kaname by the shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. He gasped and looked up at me. "Kaname, if you want my blood then take it. You dont need to ask my permission. You can have my blood whenever you like." I leaned forward so that my neck was right in **

**front of his. He licked up my neck again then burried his fangs into my neck. I smiled and my grip on Kaname's shirt tightened as he drank my blood. After a minute he pulled away and licked away a small drop of blood that had rolled down his chin. His hand then went to my cheek. "We should head down stairs now. Ichio will probably be here soon. But afterwards we will come back up here because there is something that I need you're help with." I smiled and nodded. I got off of Kaname and we both got to our feet. We waited until Kaname's bite marks had dissapeared from my neck and once they had we headed down stairs. "Kaname, Akira." Takuma ran up the stairs to the two of us. "Dont worry, you dont need to be here for this alright? I'm sure he's just coming here to lecture me about something." Explained Takuma. "It's alright. I havent seen Ichio for quiet some time." Kaname walked down the stairs and I followed. "I'd like to say hello. May I?" He asked then continued walking. He already knew the answer of course. "Of course you may but..." Takuma trailed off and followed the two of us down the stairs. I stood at Kaname's side with my head rested against his shoulder. The door then opened and Ichio walked in. All the other main people from the Night Class moved closer to Kaname, Takuma and I as Ichio walked in. "I appreciate this warm welcome. But the only reason I've come tonight is to pay a visit to my dear grandson. No need to stand on formalities." I stood strait. "Hello Ichio. I'm glad to see you're well." I glanced at Kaname. "We havent seen each other since the day you refused to have me as you're legal guardian. And that's the last we spoke Lord Kaname." I moved closer to Kaname so that I was almost fully behind him and I clung tightly to his sleeve. "Yes, I just didnt want to be coddled." Takuma leaned over slightly. "Kaname, it isnt the time for this." Takuma stated. I looked at Takuma. "Yes, you're right." Replied Kaname. I glared at Ichio. He was looking at Kaname's neck with a desire to drink all of the **

**precious pure blood that ran through that neck. The blood that belonged to me. "Purebloods are different from us aristocrats. Even if you're covered in blood nothing can defile you. You're a flower that smells luciously sweet for all eternity." Ichio grabbed Kaname's hand and kneeled in front of him. Hanabusa, Akatsuki and Ruka gasped. "You possess overwhelming youth, power and beauty. I pray some day I will be able to receive the benefits of you're unrivaled blood." I snarled and pulled Kaname's arm our of Ichio's grasp while Hanabusa grabbed Ichio's arm. "Forgive me Kaname, but he..." I trailed off. "You jest too much sir." Ichio looked between the two of us. "The daughter of Rido, and the son of Aido." I glared at him. "You say that, knowing that asking a Pureblood for his blood is the greatest tabboo among vampires. I am not afraid of you sir..." Kaname slapped Hanabusa and I gasped. Kaname bowed his head. "I havent taught him enough manners." He stood strait. I stood behind Kaname again and grabbed his **

**sleeve. "It is because you are here Lord Kaname, that I am able to put my concerns at ease and let my grandson attend this academy." He kneeled before Kaname a second time and kissed his hand. I glared at him through thick lashes, still holding on tightly to Kaname's sleeve. **

***LEMON STARTS HERE***

**I walked with Kaname up the stairs to our room. The moment that we the door closed Kaname pushed me against the door and kissed me. I leaned into him and kissed back. He then slid his tongue into my mouth. My hands knotted into Kaname's shirt as he pressed me harder against the closed door. After a minute he pulled away and a small string of saliva connected our mouths. "Back there, when you slapped Hanabusa. You really saved him from Ichio. Didnt you?" I asked. "No, it just turned out that way." I sighed. Kaname kissed me again and I kissed back. He then grabbed under my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he carried me to the bed. He layed me down on the bed and layed over top of me between my legs. I rested both of my hands on either side of his face. "Kaname, what did you need help with? Because I am willing to help you with whatever you need." He met my gaze with his own. "I need you Akira." I blinked in surprise. Kaname leaned forward and kissed me again as his hands made their way to the zipper at the back of my dress. He undid the zipper then pulled the dress of me and discarded it on the floor leaving me in only my bra and panties. Kaname then removed my bra and discarded it on the floor with my dress. He then trailed kisses down to my cleavage. He took one of my nipples into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. I moaned and I felt my panties becoming even more wet. After a minute he switched and did the same to the other nipple. When he was done with my nipples he focused his attention on my panties. He trailed butterfly kisses down to the waist line of my panties then pulled them off and discarded them as well. He then licked up my juices from my soaked inner thighs. His tongue then flicked right over my entrance and I gasped. His tongue then found it's way inside me and my back arched up off the matress. My fingers knotted into Kaname's hair as he continued to explore with his tongue. After about a minute or so I came and Kaname lapped up all of my juices. He then pulled away. "Kaname... It's not fair. I'm already naked and you are still fully dressed." A small smirk formed on his face. "Then do something about it." I blushed slightly. I then unbuttonned his shirt and discarded it along with all the other clothing. Kaname sighed and undid his belt followed by the button of his pants. He then slid them and his boxers off to reveal his erected member. He layed on his back on the bed and I blushed fiercly as he gestured me towards him. I crawled across the bed to him. I grabbed his member right at the base then licked at the top. I could feel Kaname's back arching slightly. I then took a little bit of him into my mouth at a time until I had almost his whole length in my mouth. I then began to bob my head up and down his length. Moans escaped Kaname's soft lips and his back arched continuosly. After a minute he was about to come into my mouth but pulled me up. He pressed his lips to my own and his tongue slid into my mouth again. He then grabbed my hips and raised me up a bit. He positioned me right above his erected member then pulled me down onto him. I gasped as he entered me. It felt so good to have him penetrating my space. "Oh, Kaname." My back arched and he held me in place over his member. I pulled myself up then dropped back down. I managed to start a slow pace. It wasnt long before the slow pace began to increase as Kaname began to pull me down onto his member as hard and fast as possible. Kaname sucked at one of my nipples as we continued to move together. I could feel the pleasure building up inside me and my walls began to tighten around Kaname's member. Kaname continued to thrust up into me and my walls continued to tighten around his member. "Kaname... I'm going to..." I was cut off mid sentance when I came but even so Kaname continued to thrust until he came as well. I collapsed on top of my brunnette lover and he held me close to him. "Thank you Akira. That was exactly what I needed." I blushed and burried my face into Kaname's chest. He pulled out of me then grabbed the blankets and pulled them up around us. I rolled onto my side beside Kaname and wrapped my arms around him. He rested on arm under my head and his other hand rested against my cheek. He leaned forward and gently kissed me on the lips. He then pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. I smiled and closed my eyes. It wasnt long before I drifted off to sleep beside my brown haired lover. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I slid out of bed careful not to wake Akira. I picked up the clothing that had been discarded all over the room and layed it all down on a chair against the wall of the room. I grabbed my clothing from the pile and headed into the bathroom. I closed the door and put my clothing down on the counter. I walked to the shower and turned on the water then climbed into the shower and drew the curtain closed. I stood under the hot water and closed my eyes. I knew that I shouldnt have done that with Akira a second time. The more times that we did this, the more Akira would grow attached to me. And yet I simply couldnt help myself. The moment that she was under me I lost all self control. The moment that my lips were at her neck I could no longer resist. The moment that one moan escaped her lips I could no longer stop myself. I had to admit that it made me feel a bit animalistic. My mind flashed back to Senri. 'You said that I could have her and now here you are using her to satisfy you're own animalistic desires.' I **

**sighed. Maybe I was just using her to fulfill my own desires. I wouldnt take those desires out on Yuki. Not until she was ready, and she was currently far from ready. But I didnt have a problem with taking those desires out on Akira. I sighed again and shook my head slightly. What was I thinking? That was stupid. I couldnt force my desires on Akira. That was when I heard the door open. I blinked in surprise when Akira peeked into the shower. She looked tired. "Sorry did I wake you?" I asked. She shook her head slightly. "No, I just woke up when I realized that you werent with me anymore." I sighed. Already things were beggining to spiral out of control. Akira was waking up because I left her. She already needed me and become so attached to me that she had a hard time sleeping when I wasnt there. She sighed then climbed into the shower with me. I blinked in surprise. She wrapped both of her arms around me as the water poured down on the two of us. My hand made it's way under her chin and I tilted her face up **

**so that she was looking up at me. I leaned forward and kissed her, both of my arms wrapping around her waist. I then slid my tongue into her mouth. Her arms moved up and wrapped around my neck. I then pushed her against the wall of the shower and pulled my lips from her's. A thin string of saliva connected our mouths and I looked at Akira's blushing face. She pushed a strand of wet hair out of her eyes then wrapped her arm back around my neck. I leaned forward and kissed her again. My tongue began to explore her mouth and I soon coaxed her tongue into dancing with mine. I pulled away for air. Already I was yearning to feel Akira around my member. I felt shameless and animalistic. That was when the glass of the bathroom door shattered and all the lights went out. I sighed and pulled away from Akira. I turned off the water and got out of the shower. She followed and I wrapped a towel around her. I then wrapped a towel around my waist and grabbed a smaller towel to dry my hair with. I threw the towel over my **

**head as Akira pulled me close to her. She began to dry my hair for me and I watched her contently as she dried my hair. After a minute Akira stopped drying my hair then headed into the bedroom to get dressed. I sighed and got dressed before exiting the bathroom. That was when I cut my foot on a piece of glass. I sighed. I would have to talk to Senri about the whole breaking glass thing. I walked over to the couch and sat down then looked at my bleeding foot. I licked one finger and ran it over the cut on the bottom of my foot. The cut then healed and I sighed. I got to my feet and walked back over to the bed. Akira was sitting on the bed in a cute blue summer dress with a pair of leggings that went about half way up her thighs. Seeing the material hugging her thighs so tight made me want to feel her insides hugging me tightly. I cursed in my mind. I was starting to lose my composure. I couldnt be acting or thinking like this. I needed to stop this. The more that I did this the more attached to me Akira grew. **

***LEMON ENDS HERE***

**I looked at the clock. 2:30, Wednesday November 25th. That was when I realized something. Wednesday. "Akira, dont you have photoshoots on Wednesdays at 3:30?" I asked. She gasped and looked at the clock. "CRAP!" She grabbed her jacket and bolted from the room before I could say another word. **

***Akira Kuran***

**I ran down the stairs and saw that Senri and Rima were standing together at the bottom of the stairs waiting for me. I slid my jacket on then buttoned it up. "Sorry I'm late guys I was taking a shower." Rima sighed. "It's fine." Senri didnt look at me and didnt say anything to me. I knew that he was mad at me. Who wouldnt be? Many people were mad at me right now, I knew that. Mostly the people who liked Kaname, or liked me. Rima, Hanabusa and Akatsuki didnt seem mad but I could tell that Senri, Ruka and Roku were. "Let's go already." I nodded. "Yeah." We then headed to the door. I looked to the top of the stairs to see Takuma and Kaname standing together in front of the railing. Kaname's hair was covering his face and I couldnt really see his expression. I waved to them and they both waved back. "BYE SENRI! BYE AKIRA! BYE RIMA! HAVE FUN!" Exclaimed Takuma from the top of the stairs. Senri glanced at him then continued to walk to the car. We all climbed into the car together. I sat in the middle and it was **

**dead silent. I glanced at Rima. "Hey Rima do you have any pocky on you?" Asked Senri. She nodded and pulled a box from her pocket. She offered me a piece then offered one to Senri. We both took a piece and put it in our mouths. "We have to make a short stop first if you dont mind Akira." I looked at Rima. "Of course I dont mind, what is it?" I asked. "We have to eliminate a Level E serial killer. It's an order we received from the Senate." Explained Senri. I nodded. "Okay." It wasnt long before we arrived at the place and the three of us got out of the car. Rima was under her umbrella while Senri and I were standing side by side. "This is it." I looked at the place. It kinda creeped me out. "Hey Senri, Akira, You're gonna get a sunburn without using an umbrella." We both blinked in surprise and glanced at each other. "I want all three of you to hurry up and finish you're business or else you're going to be late for the photo shoot. And Senri, Akira you two get sunburns easily and neither of you brought umbrella's. So you both get under Rima's too." Rima blinked in surprise and looked back at the manager. "You two need to remember that you are proffesional models." I sighed. "Fine." We chorused. The Manager then drove away. Senri and I both walked with Rima under her umbrella. "Why do we have to hunt a former human during the day?" He asked. "It's an order from the Senate. They dont want the hunter association to beat us to it. It seems the Vice- Dorm President got an earful from his grandfather." Explained Rima. "So then, it's a race it is?" I looked at Senri. "From what I was told our target only became a Level E rather recently. So he may have some intelligence. Still I doubt he'll be any different." I nodded. He probably wouldnt be. "Hmm?" I looked over at Senri then follower his line of view. "It's the disciplinary committee." Yuki walked out from behind a tree. "Huh? It's you Senri, and Akira and Rima too." That was when I heard a gun shot. We all looked at the building. "Was that..." Senri trailed off "A Gun shot? Zero!" Yuki then ran into the building and I sighed. Senri walked into the building after Yuki and I followed. Yuki drew her rod Artemis. Senri then put his hand on her head. "You're in the way." He pricked his finger and his blood whip formed. He whipped at the Level E but it jumped out of the way of his first attack. Senri continued to attack but the Level E continued to dodge. Smoke then filled the room. "Huh, did he get away?" Asked Senri. "You're taking forever, hurry up." Stated Rima impatiently. "I really do hate playing chase." He answered. "So just go get him." Yuki then ran forward and I sighed. After a minute I heard one gun shot. After a small pause I heard a second shot. I sighed. "Well it looks like the hunters beat us to it." Senri and Rima both nodded. "Yeah, now let's just get out of here." Stated Senri. I nodded and the three of us headed out of the abandoned building and headed to our photoshoot. That was when I felt eyes on us. I stopped and looked around. Senri and Rima both stopped as well and looked at me. I then spotted a raven with red eyes watching me. The eyes of a familiar. The familiar that I knew to belong to one of the most well known pureblood princessess. **

***Shizuka Hio***

**I smirked. In one day I had found not only Zero but Akira as well. "Akira's all big and grown up now." I said with a grin. "And yet she looks so sad. And not only her, that boy with her looks sad too. I cant wait to see her in person for the first time since she was born. It should be interesting."**

***Akira Kuran***

**I smirked. "What is it Akira?" Asked Senri. "Oh nothing. I'll be right back, you two go on ahead." They both nodded. I looked strait at the familiar. "I am looking forward to seeing you, Shizuka Hio." I then exploded the familiar and went to catch up with Senri and Rima. **


	11. Chapter 11, A Princess never to be queen

***Akira Kuran***

**My eyes flickered open. I sighed and sat up. It wasnt long until the school ball and I could already tell that everyone was excited because I could hear the screams of the girls and guys in the Day Class from here. I sighed and pulled myself out of bed. I got changed into my uniform then quickly brushed my hair out. That was when I realized that Kaname was still asleep on the couch. I walked over and sat down beside him. I leaned over him slightly and kissed his forehead He shifted slightly. "Kaname, wake up." His eyes flickered open and he looked up at me throught thick black lashes. He sat up. "Im sorry, I slept in didnt I?" I smiled. "It's fine, you only slept in for about 10 minutes." He got to his feet then got changed into his uniform. I walked over to him and fixed his tie while he fiddled with his sleeves. "There done. Now let's go." He nodded and we both headed down stairs with Roku and Seiren close behind us. "Goodmorning everyone." Takuma looked up at the two of us and smiled brightly. "Goodmorning Akira, Goodmorning Kaname." Kaname nodded. "Goodmorning Takuma." He replied. "Shall we go?" Asked Takuma and we both nodded. We then all headed to the gates. We waited for a minute for them to open. When they opened we all headed towards the school building while all the male and female students squeeled to their favorite's amongst the Night Class. I saw Yuki trying to hold everyone back and sighed. I grabbed Kaname's arm and he glanced at me. He walked a bit closer to me as if to reassure me. I smiled slightly and held on tightly to his arm as we walked. I then spotted that same red eyes raven watching me again. Kaname looked at it as well. "How long has it been there?" He asked. "Since Senri, Rima and I went to exterminate that Level E." He sighed. "Well just ignore it." I nodded. "I have been doing that, but it's annoying when it follows you everywhere." Kaname then stopped forcing me to come to a halt. The eyes of almost all the girls were on us. He then leaned forward and kissed me. I heard snarls from all the Kaname fans. Kaname then pulled away and we continued to walk to the school building. I knew the message that he had just sent, and it had nothing to do with the girls. It had to do with Shizuka. The message was, 'Akira is mine, leave her alone and you will be fine.' Shizuka would obviously put that together. We walked into the school building and were all heading towards the classroom when we heard Hanabusa and Yuki talking. "That's how you show you're graditude after I came to you're rescue just now?" We all stood at the stairs. "You're bothering the Disciplinary Committee, Hanabusa." Hanabusa and Yuki both looked over at us. "Yuki, dont take these duties of yours so seriously. Or you'll only end up getting yourself hurt." Yuki blinked in surprise. "Okay, sure. I'll be more careful." The door then opened and Zero pulled Yuki outside. "Dont let yourself be carried off. Come on." He pulled her away from the school building. Everyone else went on ahead to the classrooms while Ruka, Kaname and I waited for the door to close. We then headed after all the other's to class. Ruka caught up with Hanabusa and Akatsuki and Kaname and I continued to walk side by side. "It's rather noisy today." Stated Ruka as we headed to class. "Well you know the ball is coming up soon." I glanced up at Kaname. Would Kaname go to the ball with me if I asked? Or did he intend to go with Yuki? I wasnt exactly sure. "I myself cannot wait for the ball." Boasted Takuma. "Sounds exhausting." Stated Senri in his usual, bored tone of voice. I glanced up at my cousin who seemed deep in thought. Kaname sighed as we continued to walk to class. "Kaname?" I asked. He looked at me. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head slightly. "No, it's nothing. Hardly even worth mentioning." I nodded. "Okay." I could feel Senri's eyes on me and I glanced up at him. **

**I sighed and walked to the Headmaster's office alone. He had called me to his office about 5 minutes ago, although I wasnt sure why. I walked into the office and saw that Yuki was already here. "Oh, Akira just in time." I walked over to the desk and stood beside Yuki. "Why did you call me here?" I asked. "Well because. You see we have a new transfer student entering the Night Class and I want you and Yuki to show her around. Yuki can show her around when she's not in class and you can show her around at the dorms and during class." I blinked in surprise. "Why would someone transfer here at this time of year?" I asked. "Well she was schedualed to start much earlier but she has a weak constitution so she's been recooperating at her Villa somewhere deep in the mountains." There was then a knock at the door. "Oh, so I guess she's here now. Come in." The door opened and a girl with silver hair peeked in. I knew who she was. Her name was Maria Kurenai, she was a distant relative of mine. I had never actually met her before now but I knew enough about her. "Um... Good evening." She then walked in. "Please meet Maria Kurenai. Good evening Maria. I would like you to meet my daughter Yuki. And the Class President of the Night Class, Akira." Yuki bowed her head. "Nice to meet you." Maria brought her hand to her mouth. "She looks so tasty and so healthy." I narrowed my eyes at Maria. The Headmaster ran over to her. "You listen here! That is tabboo at this academy!" I sighed. "As tabboo as asking a pureblood for their blood." Maria smiled and turned to look at Yuki and I. "I'm sorry. Nice to meet you Yuki." Yuki smiled. "Akira! You havent said anything yet! Say something to Maria!" Exclaimed the Headmaster. "Hello Maria." She looked at me and smirked. "Hello, Princess Akira Hio." I met her gaze with my own. "I go by Kuran, not Hio." She blinked in surprise then smiled. "Oh I'm sorry, I just assumed it was Hio." I nodded. "It's fine." Yuki and I then took her outside and Yuki showed her the places she could go and the places she couldnt go while I leaned against a wall. We then showed her into the school. "So the Library is this way. Just up there is the room the Night Class will be using today." I explained. "Do you wanna take a look?" Asked Yuki. Maria stopped and we did as well. "What's wrong?" She asked. "You see Yuki, transferring to this academy scares me a bit. I know that's hard to believe but... I'm afraid the other vampires arent going to accept someone as frail as I am." I gasped and remembered my past when I had worried about how the senate refused to accept me because I was so frail. I then narrowed my eyes. Maria covered her face. "See, I knew you wouldnt believe me!" Yuki gasped. "No, I was just surprised! Listen I really dont think there's anything to worry about. Both the Dorm President and Dorm Vice-President are really nice. And also..." Yuki grabbed Maria's hands and I leaned back against the wall, my lips kept in one firm strait line. "You've got me and the Headmaster on you're side as well. We'll be glad to help. So you see Maria? You're gonna be fine." Maria hugged Yuki. After a few seconds she released her. "Thank you Yuki." She tucked a lock of Yuki's hair behind her ear then hugged her again. "Yuki, I really do love being with girls like you." I narrowed my eyes at Maria. **

**I walked into the classroom behind Maria. Hanabusa was currently getting mad at Senri for eating his chocolate pocky. I jumped from desk top to desk top and landed perfectly on the floor beside Kaname. I leaned against the wall beside him and he glanced at me. I rested against his side and he wrapped one arm around my waist. Maria then giggled. "This class looks like fun." We all looked at her. "Say, shouldnt this class have started already?" She asked. "Who the hell are you?" Asked Hanabusa. I narrowed my eyes at the blonde. "The hell?" She asked then jumped and landed perfectly on the desk in front of Hanabusa. She gently cupped his face in his hands. "Excuse me boy. You think you can talk that way to me?" Asked Maria. I narrowed my eyes at her then stepped forward out of Kaname's grip. Kaname closed his book. "I believe it's the new students duty to introduce one's self to the class, right Maria Kurenai?" Asked Kaname. I moved back a bit closer to him as Maria's gaze caught on my brunette lover. She jumped over and landed on the desk in front of Kaname and grabbed his hand. "If I've upset you please forgive me. Im sorry Lord Kaname." I narrowed my eyes at her. She was taking pleasure from the fact that she knew this was getting under my skin. With Yuki I didnt care but Kaname was a completely different story. She rubbed her cheek against Kaname's hand. "Oh, I cant belive I finally get to meet a pureblood. This makes me so happy." Ruka and Hanabusa both gasped. "A pleasure to meet you." He stated. I rested my head against my lovers shoulder. She stood up straight. "Oh, Im sorry I think i've made everyone a little uncomfortable." She giggled. "Perhaps it's best if I come back another time." She jumped down the door and left the room. I sighed. "What's with her?" Asked Ruka angrily. "Just relax will ya? Frowning like that will only give you wrinkles." Ruka glared at Akatsuki. "You know what, mind you're own business!" She exclaimed and Akatsuki looked away. Hanabusa walked to the door. "Hey, Hanabusa." He walked from the room without saying a word to Akatsuki. I sighed and followed after Hanabusa. "Where are you going Akira?" Asked Kaname. "The Headmaster told me to help show Maria around so I have to go find her." He nodded as I exited the room. When I found Maria she was with Zero and Yuki. Yuki stood in front of Maria with her arms spread out to protect her. Zero lowered his arm that had his Bloody Rose in it. "Who are you?" He asked as Yuki brought her arms down. "How do you do? I'm Maria Kurenai." He put his bloody rose away and Yuki turned to Maria. "Im sorry if he scared you Maria. He's guardian here at the academy like I am. His name is Zero, he's my partner. But he generally doesnt take things this far. Well not usually." I watched Maria carefully. "Yes, but I shouldnt be wandering around the grounds so late at night. I apologize. And... Thank you so much for protecting me Yuki. You're nice. I like girls like you. You see, good girls like you happen to taste especially deliscious, Yuki." Maria then started to run off. "Now dont fight." I sighed and glanced up Hanabusa once before following Maria. Once we were at the back of the school and I jumped in front of her to cut her off. "I believe we need to talk, mother." She smirked. "Oh and what about Akira?" She asked. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to come here to Cross Academy to relive school." I drew my blood whip and wrapped it around her. "I asked you a question. And when a pureblood asks a question they expect an honest response." Her smirk widened. "Well aren't you mean?" I met her eyes with my own. "And here I was so looking forward to seeing you all grown up." I snarled. "Stop pretending to actually care." She giggled. "You are so confrontational and arrogant, just like that savage brute that you call a father." I continued to glare her down. "I haven't acknowledged him as my father since the day he abandoned me and Rokuro so do not speak about him in front of me unless you wish to end up in a few hundred pieces." She completely ignored me. "You even look a lot like him. Except you're eyes of course. You have my eyes." I pulled my blood whip tighter around her. "What are you doing here?" I asked again. "I already told you the answer to that question." I snarled. "And I already told you that I want the real answer to that question." That was when my blood whip exploded. I gasped and looked at her. I then heard footsteps and looked back as Kaname walked over to me. "I believe that is enough Akira." He stopped beside me and I looked away. I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly. "I apologize for Akira's indiscretion." Maria smiled. "Oh there's no need for that Lord Kaname. I will admit that I was taunting her a bit. But just a bit." I sighed then turned and headed back towards the dorms. I heard them talking but I had no further interest in what they were saying. After a minute I made it to the dorms and I walked up to my room and flopped onto the bed. After about 5 minutes the door opened and then closed again. I then felt the bed shift as Kaname sat down on the bed beside me. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "I know that upset you. Im sorry." I looked up at him. "It's fine Kaname. It isn't you're fault." I sat up and rested my head against his shoulder. He then pulled me into his lap. I snuggled into him and rested my head against his chest. **

**I stood in the classroom with everyone else listening as the girls screamed. "Oh no, this is worse than St. Xocolatl's Day." I smirked at Takuma. "More than worse. Ten Million times worse." I glanced at Rima as she pulled something from Senri's pocket. "What's this?" She asked. "Will you please ask me to be you're dance partner? Thank you" Senri sighed. "Well, I'll pass. You can have it Rima." Stated Senri and she looked at him. Maria then walked over and took the sheet from Rima's hands. "I heard from the other's that you're a model Senri. You're quiet popular." Rima crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey." She said looking at the sheet of paper. "Oh, sorry." She handed the sheet back to Rima then went running giggling the whole time. I sighed. "What a pain." I sat down on the desk. "Why is it such a pain?" Asked Senri. I sighed and gestured him and Rima closer. They moved closer then moved in again until they were both right in front of me. "Because the one in Maria Kurenai's body isnt actually Maria Kurenai The one in her body is my mother Shizuka Hio." They both blinked in surprise. "Really?" Asked Senri and I nodded. "Yes and that is why it is such a pain." Mr. Yagari then walked in. "Why arent you all in you're seats? Class has already begun. This isn't a day care you know." I smirked as he put his book down on his desk. "Yes we know that but if it was, it wouldn't actually be a day care. It would be a night care." He rolled his eyes. "Thank you for you're usual daily smartass comment, I am honored by it Kuran." I smiled. "Im glad." He then looked at Maria. "Now, Let's begin." I sighed and sat down in my chair. **

***Takuma Ichijou***

**I walked with Maria towards Kaname's office. She was feeling a bit insecure and wanted to speak with Kaname about it. "So Takuma, the Dorm President and the Class President are good friends, right?" I looked over at her and nodded. "Yes. Although they are more of a couple than they are friends." She looked up at me. "Really?" I nodded again. "Well are they lovers?" She asked and I blinked in surprise. "Um... I dont think I am really entitled to answer the question but you can ask Kaname about it if you like." She smiled. "Oh and I was just curious, how come you address him as just Kaname, instead of Lord Kaname like everyone else?" I smiled as well. "Well because, Kaname is my best friend and I know that he would never do anything to hurt me in anyway." She met my gaze with her own. "You must trust him a lot." I nodded. "Yes, I do." **

***Akira Kuran***

**I sat with Kaname in his office while he looked at his chess board. I understood Kaname pretty well and I found it easy to figure out that the pieces on the chess board symbolized the people in the Night Class, Yuki, and Kaname's enemies. Kaname gestured for me to stand and I did. I walked over to him and stood in front of him. He looked up at me. He then grabbed me by the waist and pulled me down so that I was straddling his hips. I placed one hand on his cheek then leaned forward and kissed him. There was then a knock on the door. "Kaname?" Came Takuma's voice from the other side of the door. I pulled my lips from Kaname's and sat myself down on his knees. "Come in." Takuma opened the door and I saw that he had Maria with him. "Sorry, but Maria here says that she cant sleep well in our dorm because she's too nervous." I shifted on Kaname's lap. "If I could I would like to leave the dorm for a while to keep things peaceful in the Night Class. I heard there was a building used a temporary dorm for the Night Class in the beginning. If possible i'd like to stay there." Kaname looked away from her. "Very well, I will speak to the Headmaster about it." I rested my head against Kaname's chest. "Huh, you're allowing it?" Asked Takuma. "Im so happy! Thank you so much!" She then ran off and I sighed. She didnt seem nervous to me. "Well, I'll be going then." Takuma closed the door and I could hear his footsteps leading away from the door. Kaname pulled me forward so that I straddling his hips again. I leaned forward and kissed him. He kissed back. I then slid my tongue into his mouth and began to explore. Kaname's tongue danced with mine through his mouth. After a minute I pulled away then sighed and sat down on Kaname's knees. "Kaname?" He met my gaze with his own. "Yes?" I sighed. "What are we going to do about her?" I asked. "I suppose Takuma can take care of her. This Academy has all the pieces that she desires in one place." My eyes widened then narrowed. "But I suppose that it isn't just a coin coincidence that they were all gathered in one place." Kaname shook his head slightly. "No, I arranged things this way." I cupped his face in my hands. "And what about me? Am I just another pawn?" I asked. "Of course not, you are far more than a pawn in the game. You are a princess, destined never to be queen."**


	12. Chapter 12, The Princess of Hio

*Akira Kuran*

My eyes flickered open and I yawned. I then sat up. I didnt bother to look and see if Kaname was with me because I already knew that he wasnt. I then got to my feet and got changed into my school uniform. Another day of Maria was what was waiting for me. I sighed. I just wanted her gone. That was when I remembered that exams were today. I sighed and headed out of the room. There was still about an hour until class started but I didnt care. I wasnt tired. I walked down the stairs just in time to see Kaname and Takuma walking from the Moon Domitory together. I followed after them. They headed to the school building and walked around until they found Yuki. Kaname then pulled Yuki aside to talk to her while Takuma fended off the girls. I stood behind a tree listening in on their coversation. "I wanted to discuss the ball with you." I blinked in surprise. Was he going to... "I'll see you there wont I?" Yuki raised her hand to her forehead in salute. "That's right. I've been asked to patrol the ballroom." I sighed. "That's not what I mean." I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I was right. Kaname was here to ask Yuki to go to the ball with him and I... I would be all alone the whole time. Tears began to escape down my face. Takuma then peeked his head around the tree that I was hiding behind. I gasped. "Akira what are you doing here?" He asked. I gasped. "Uh... Nothing. Just dont tell Kaname I was here!" I then ran back towards the dorms, tears streaming down my face. Why was I so foolish? I had known that he would ask Yuki and yet I was still getting emotional over it. I felt like such an idiot. And yet even thought I knew he would ask Yuki there was still a part of him that said 'No, he will ask me.' There was still a part of me that believed that Kaname loved me, the same way he loved Yuki. I had given everything to Kaname in the hopes that those things would make him love me. But I knew that it was stupid to think that way. Kaname would never love me the way that I wanted him to. Kaname would never be who I wanted him to be. And Kaname would never do what I wanted him to do. He was Kaname. He did things his way.

*Takuma Ichijou*

I blinked in surprise as Akira ran from the clearing back towards the Moon Dormitory. I glanced at Kaname. He was watching Akira as she ran from the area, away from the source of her heartbreak. It was obvious that Kaname had known it would come to this. But even though Kaname was my best friend I could not agree with it. He had taken her heart, her virginity and her freedom. She had taken her away from Senri right when they were growing close. He had taken everything from her and from Senri and now he was practically throwing everything -he had taken from them- on the ground and spitting on it in order to say 'I dont want it.' And throught doing such a thing he wasnt only hurting Akira but Senri as well. Akira and Senri who had once been close had been torn apart because of Kaname. There was now a large gash between them that they were both too afraid to bridge- Because of Kaname. Kaname had forced them apart because he wanted Akira then had thrown her away like a piece of trash. Not only had he done that but he had thrown her away after taking her twice. He had allowed her to grow extremely attached to him just so that he could later trample that same bond he had allowed to flourish. It was cruel.

*Senri Shiki*

I sat on my bed looking at a picture of Akira, Kaname and I from when we had first started school here at Cross Academy. Akira was pulling us both towards the new dormitory. I grabbed the scissors from my bed side table and cut Kaname out of the picture so that it was just Akira and I. I then cut the picture of Kaname into little pieces and scattered it on the floor. I walked over to my mirror and put the picture of Akira and I in the corner. It was the only thing that I really had to decorate my side of the room. That and a poster of Akira an I. It was a picture that had been taken when we were both modeling. I had been modeling for the Japan Boys Collection and Akira had been Modeling for the Japan Girls Collection. When we had been leaving a fan had gotten a picture of the two of us together and it had been put on the cover of a magazine and later onto posters. I had bought one of the posters and put it up on my side of the room. I flopped back onto my bed. That was when I heard the front door of the dorm slam open then slam shut. I heard people gasp and I heard the sound of running. I got up and ran to the door. I opened it just as Akira was about to. She looked up at me with tear streaked cheeks. She then jumped into my arms and I gasped. She burried her face into my shirt and sobbed. I wrapped one arm around her waist and gently rested my other hand against the back of her head. "Im sorry Senri. I was stupid. I believed that If I gave him everything that I could make him love me. But I understand now that I was stupid to believe that. I gave him everything that I had until there was nothing, not even one thread left for me to hold onto. And now I have nothing left. So I am here... Because I was a fool." Tears rolled down my cheeks as Akira continued to sob into my shirt. "I was stupid. I gave... Gave him everything. I gave away everything in the hopes that he would love me. Even you. I cant believe I was so stupid. How can you possibly forgive me?" She looked up at me and I kissed her. I then pulled away. "I can forgive you because I love you. No matter what you do, even if you give you're life for him, I will forgive you. Because I need you. And if I dont forgive you then I lose you and that is something I cannot handle. Because I need you Akira. I cannot go on living without you by my side. So even if you give away you're soul for him I will forgive you. I will continue to forgive you until the end of time because I love you. I love you, not him. And I need you, not him. My whole life, my whole existence means nothing if I dont have you with me. Because I need you. I need you more than I need anything else in this world." She sobbed into my shirt and I rested my head against her's.

Neither of us ever knew how we would get by. We lived day by day. Akira lived her life day by day, trying to get Kaname to love her the same way he loved Yuki. And I lived my life day by day, trying to figure out how to pry my previous Akira from the arms of the one whom I now despised more than any other. We both tried to find a way to make the ones we loved, love us in return. But we both also searched for something else. Something that would keep us here. A sense of belonging. We both wanted to know that we had somewhere that we belonged. We didnt want to be the children that Rido Kuran never should have had. We both wanted to have meaningful lives. We both wanted to know that we had a place in this world. Until that day. That day when we realized how much we truly needed each other. It was that day that we realized that we had a place. We had a place we were just the only two in it.

I held Akira tightly to my chest as we both cried out all of the pain we had been feeling for such a long time. All the pain that had been growing within our hearts to the point that it made us believe that we would breakdown because of the sorrow within us. We knew that it wasnt healthy. That it wasnt right to keep such emmotions locked away inside. The emmotions just grew and grew and released at random points. It wasnt healthy to keep all you're emotions bottled up. But how could we have expressed those feelings before now? We could have cried silently during the night, careful not to alert those around us to our pain. But how did that help? It just meant that you cried out some of the pain. Such a small bit of pain that the pain returned almost instantly accompanied by even more pain because you realize that no one even noticed you crying. Really all that did was make things worse, not better. After a little while we both stopped crying. That was when I realized that everyone was standing in the hallway with worried looks on their faces. "You two okay?" Asked Hanabusa.

But maybe we were wrong in our thinking. We had believed that we had a place and were the only two in it. But no, that wasnt right. We werent the only two in it. Everyone else was in that place with us. Takuma. Rima. Ruka. Akatsuki. Hanabusa. and Roku. But then there was Kaname. He lived in a different world then we all did. He was different from us. He thought only of how he could use us in order to protect the only thing he cared about. He didnt think about our feelings. He didnt think of the heartbreak that he brought Akira and Ruka with his actions. He simply focused on protecting the only thing he truly cared about -Yuki Cross. He protected her from everything. He would protect her from everything even if it meant sacrificing all of us who cared about him. We all knew that, we simply refused to believe it. It was another thing that we simply didnt want to admit.

Hanabusa snapped right in front of my eyes. "Hey Senri, you okay? You seemed a bit distracted for a minute there." I looked at Hanabusa. "Im fine." Akira sniffled and kept her face burried in my shirt. That was when I saw Maria standing around the corner. Akira's head shot up and she looked at Maria. "Class President Kuran, can we talk please?" She asked. Akira nodded. "Sure Maria." I released Akira. "I'll be back in a minute Senri." I nodded and watched as my precious Akira walked away with Maria.

*Akira Kuran*

I stood at the back of the dormitory with Maria. "What do you want?" I asked. "Does it hurt? Knowing that Kaname doesnt care about you." I gasped. She walked closer to me and cupped my face in her hands. People like him only ever deceive others Akira. People like him and Rido are the type of people you can never trust no matter what." I blinked in surprise. "Kaname and Rido will only ever hurt you. And the same can be said for Rokuro. So do not trust them Akira." I gasped. Was Shizuka trying to protect me by telling me this? It sounded almost like she was telling me to stay away from them because she didnt want me to get hurt. "You're trying to protect me aren't you? That's one of the reasons you came here isnt it?" I asked earning a sharp gasp from her. She then smiled. "I guess you caught me. Even purebloods like me have something that we wish to protect. I never thought that I would find a vampire that I wished to protect. But when I saw how small and frail you were when you were born I simply knew that I needed to protect you from you're big brother, from Rido and from Kaname. I knew that they would take advantage of someone as delicate as you. But it seems that I couldn't do anything to truly protect you up until this point." I looked into her eyes and saw myself reflected in them. She released me. "Well I'm going back to check on my Zero. Remember what I said and stay away from those three. They will bring you nothing but heart ache." She then dissapeared. I sighed then turned and headed back towards the dorm. "Thank you, mother."


	13. Chapter 13, Into the Flow of Time

***Akira Kuran***

**I stood with Senri in the dorm. "Hey are you guys ready to go? Lord Kaname and Takuma are already waiting for us at the classroom." Stated Hanabusa. Senri and I both leaned back against the wall. "Were not going." We chorused and he gasped. "But Lord Kaname..." I cut Hanabusa off. "Screw Kaname." He snarled. "Yeah the same way you did?" He asked. I snarled. "Wanna say that again and have you're head explode like a light bulb Hanabusa?" He gasped and grabbed his head. "Now just go." They sighed and headed to the school building. Rima then passed us a box of Pocky on her way out. "Have a good day off." We both nodded. The exams didnt really matter for the Night Class, especially considering the fact that we didnt actually get grades of any sort. "Okay, come with me." I nodded and walked with Senri. He led me up the stairs and to the room Kaname and I shared. He began to grab my stuff and I blinked in surprise. "Dont just stand there." I nodded then grabbed a whole bunch of my clothing. We then both headed down stairs. Senri put all my stuff on his bed. "Okay you can have the closet. It currently has all of Takuma's books in it but we can just burn those." I giggled. "Sounds good to me." Senri hauled down one thing after another from my old room down here into my new room that I would be sharing with Takuma and Senri. While he was doing that I began to hang all of my clothing in the closet. After a while I had all of my clothing hung in the closet. All my hats and purses were above the clothing and all the shoes were at the bottom of the closet. Senri then brought down my stuff from the bathroom. I put it all in the bathroom and organized it. I put my toothbrush in the toothbrush holder beside Senri's and Senri let me have one of the three compartment behind the mirrors. I also got one drawer. Once I had all my stuff in the bathroom sorted out I walked back into the room. Senri was laying on the bed with a Manga in his hand. I layed down beside him and looked at the Manga. He pulled me against his side and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I read the Manga with him. It was nice to just lay here and relax with Senri. Already I was feeling perfectly at ease and at home with Senri. The sound of him closing the Manga snapped me from my thoughts. "Akira I have a question." I looked at him. "What is it Senri?" I asked looking up at my big brother. "I was just wondering if you would go to the ball with me." I blushed slightly. "Sure." He pulled me closer to him and gently kissed me. I kissed back and wrapped my arms around his neck. After a minute we both pulled away. That was when I heard the sound of the front door opening acompanied by the sound of people talking. We both got to our feet. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I waked into my room and looked around. All of Akira's things were gone. Well almost all of her things. Her vanity was still here and her dresser and bed were too. So Akira was gone. I finally was forced to allow her to slip between my fingers. And I knew that even though she was happy with Senri right now, soon she would feel the need to return to my side. **

***Akira Kuran***

**I stood in front of my closet looking at all my dresses trying to decide which one to wear to the ball. Senri had dissapeared about half an hour ago and in the meantime I had been searching for something to wear. That was when the door opened and Senri walked in with a package in his arms. "What's that?" I asked. "It's something I got for you." I blinked in surprise. "For me?" I asked and he nodded. He walked over and handed it to me. I sat down on the bed and opened it. Inside was a cute black dress. The majority of it was black silk. Then at the ribs up to the neck it was white silk with a layer of black lace over top. "It's beautiful Senri." I looked up at my fiance. He smiled ever so slightly and I smiled too. I then changed into the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror as Senri walked over. I looked good in this dress. Senri's arms wrapped around my waist and he gently kissed at my neck. "You look amazing." I glanced at him as he rested his chin on my shoulder. I smiled. He then grabbed a black ribbon He took a bit of my hair and put it up in the ribbon. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair looked like how my mother usually wore her hair when she was in her usual body. I walked into the bathroom. I did all my makeup then headed back out into the room. Senri was still in his school uniform. I smiled and walked over. I grabbed a rose from the vase on the bed side table. I trimmed the stem with a pair of sciscors then secured the rose to Senri's lapel. "There, perfect." I said with a smile. He smiled as well. We then headed out together. Most of the Night Class was standing together talking. Roku and Seiren were leaning against the wall side by side whispering something to each other. We then all began to head to the ball. When we got there the music had already begun. I walked in with Senri and the Headmaster smiled when he saw us. He gestured us over. "Oh Akira, you look amazing! And you do as well Senri!" Senri didnt reply but I smiled. "Thank you." He smiled brightly. "You should agree to have one little dance with me later." I sighed. "Fine, but only one." He nodded. "Only one!" He then dissapeared and I rolled my eyes. People began to fill the hall steadily and I stood close to Senri. Kaname then walked in with Takuma. Senri grabbed my hand and glared at Kaname as he stopped in front of the two of us. "You look beautiful, Akira." I blushed ever so slightly. "Thank you, Kaname." I said, leaning slightly on Senri's shoulder. "Would you do me the honor of having a small dance with me later?" He asked. I glanced at Senri who nodded. "Sure." He smiled. "Then I will see you later." I nodded and watched as he walked away to the Terrace. Takuma instantly dove into the crowd of girls who didnt have anyone the dance with. Senri offered his hand and I took it. The two of us then began to dance together, as they played classical music in the background. I needed Senri, now more than ever. I had given everything to Kaname. Everything except that little bit of love that I held for Senri. Because of that I had nothing left, except Senri and my love for Kaname. But Kaname didnt love me back, so that meant that the only thing that I truly had was Senri. My love for Kaname was nothing but a fleeting illusion. After a little while Senri and I went and grabbed some punch. We stood together against the wall by Akatsuki and drank it. My eyes wandered to the Terrace for the millionth time. That was when I saw Kaname holding Yuki close to him. I looked down and Senri wrapped an arm around my shoulders. **

***Senri Shiki***

**I stood with Akira, my arm wrapped around her shoulders. I loved her more than anything else in the world. And because of that I wanted to protect her from Kaname. I wanted to protect her from the heart ache that Kaname would surely bring if she continued to be close to him. I loved Akira and I wanted to be the one to be by her side when she needed someone. I wanted to be the shoulder that she cried on. I wanted to be part of her world the same way that she was in mine. But saying that Akira was part of my world was an under-exageration. Akira was the center of my world. She was the sun and I was the earth, constantly rotating around her. I needed Akira and because of that I would protect her no matter what. That was when I saw Yuki go running from the ballroom. I couldnt help but wonder where she was going. And I could tell that Akira was thinking the same thing. **

***Akira Kuran***

**I watched Zero as he walked onto the Terrace. He talked to Kaname for a minute then jumped over the railing and dissapeared into the night. I sighed. "I should probably go and have my dance with Kaname now." Senri nodded and brought his arm down to his side. I walked to the Terrace and over to Kaname. I noticed that all the window pane's on the door were broken. That meant that Kaname was annoyed. "Kaname?" I asked. He looked at me. "Would you like that dance now?" I asked. He met my pink gaze with his red gaze then sighed. "Sure." He bowed slightly and held out a hand. "May I please have this dance, Akira?" I nodded and grabbed his hand. "You may." Kaname and I then began to dance. "You really do look beautiful tonight Akira." I smiled. "Thank you Kaname." I said looking up at him. "So why did you want to dance with me Kaname?" I asked. "No reason. I just thought that it would nice to have a little dance." I smiled and nodded. "So how are things with you and Senri?" He asked. "Good." I replied. I didnt **

**really want to talk about Senri. After about a minute the dance was over. I headed back into the hall. I was walking over to Senri when Takuma bowed in front of me and offered his hand. "May I have this dance, Miss Kuran?" He asked. I sighed. "I suppose you can." I grabbed his hand and he stood up strait. I then danced with Takuma and let him lead me gently. "So are you okay, Akira?" He asked. I looked up at him. "I was worried about you when you went running." I blinked in surprise then smiled. "Im okay now Takuma. But thank you for asking." Once I was done dancing with him I made it all the way back over to Senri without having someone asked me to dance. "Sorry about my little detour." He nodded. "Dont worry about it." I glanced back at the Terrace then realized that Kaname was gone. Something was going on. I gasped and my mind flashed back to Shizuka. 'Well I'm going back to check on my Zero.' I hadnt given it any thought at the time. Did that mean that she had Zero with her somewhere? I mentally slapped myself. Why did I care? Zero wasnt any of my concern. But what if... What if Yuki had gone to save Zero? That would mean that Kaname had followed Yuki to confront Shizuka in order to protect Yuki who had confronted her in order to protect Zero. Shizuka was a pureblood just like Kaname and she had a Vampire Hunter on her side. Together they could kill Kaname. I shook my head slightly. I was thinking too much. I simply needed to try and enjoy the night. I looked around. Senri had dragged into a dancing circle by Takuma and was standing with Rima, Takuma and the Day Class girls while they all danced. He yawned then accidentally stepped on Rima's foot. "Oh, sorry." I giggled. Rima wasn't going to forgive him that easily. She stomped on his foot about ten million times. "Rima, you're overdoing it." I giggled again and walked over to them. Senri released one of the girls hands and opened the circle so that I could get in on his other side. I grabbed his hand then grabbed the girls hand and we all continued to dance together in a circle. **

**Senri and I knew that we couldn't stay in this happy little paradise forever. A day would come when we would have to leave the paradise and once we left we would never be able to return. But even so we wished to spend as much time in that paradise as we could, before it was carried away into the flow of time. **


	14. Chapter 14, To Love is to Destroy

***Akira Kuran***

**I sighed as the ball finally ended. Everyone headed back to the dorms. I sighed. I had a terrible feeling in my gut. A feeling that told me that Shizuka had returned to her real body. I sighed again. I knew what I needed to do. "Hey Senri, Im just going to go visit Maria. I'll meet you back at the dorms okay?" He blinked in surprise then nodded. "Okay, see you later." He continued back to the dorms with Takuma and Rima while I turned and ran towards the temporary dorm where Shizuka was staying. When I got to the river I jumped over it to the other side then kept running. I had a bad feeling. Something bad was going to happen, I just knew it. Even if coming to this place put me in danger I didnt care. I needed to know what was going on. I ran into the dorm and instantly heard the clash of metal. I could also smell blood. The blood of Zero and the blood of my mother, Shizuka Hio. **

**I knew that things like this were dangerous. Everything was dangerous, but I didnt care. I had been living a lie. The lie of living. My personality, a lie. My history, a lie. Everything was a lie. Nothing but lies. Yet I knew that I was not the only one who lied. Everyone lied. This world was full of nothing but lies. Everyone lied in order to make their lives feel less empty or in order to get something they wanted. People constantly manipulated one another in order to gain the things they wanted. Even I was not innocent. I had been lonely for so long that I had used Kaname to fill the void in my heart. Kaname had caused me so much pain that I had used Senri to fill the void that Kaname had forced to expand when he was supposed to be mending it. Everyone lied. Everyone used those around them. There was no one honest person on this planet. Just liars and cheaters. The people in this world never changed. They lied and cheated until they could lie and cheat no longer. And yet, couldn't the same be said for vampires? For people like me and Kaname and Senri? Yes. We lied too. Everyone lied. And no matter how badly we wished that lies didnt exist there was no way to change the facts. Things turned out the way they did because of the pile of lies that accumulated between Senri, Kaname and I. And now there was no way to change things. Everything that had happened between the three of us had inevitably become a part of history. **

**I ran up the stairs searching for Shizuka. Something was wrong. I could feel it in my gut. I then spotted small puddles of blood on the floor. It was her's I could smell it. I followed the trail of blood to the room that Kaname and I had shared when we had lived here at the temporary dorms. I stopped outside the door when I heard Kaname's voice. "You're bleeding badly, Shizuka." I gasped. What was Kaname doing here? I peeked into the room ever so slightly. "A Vampire Hunter's weapon can be an incredibly dangerous thing. Even a purebloods extraordinary healing power is restrained." I blinked in surprise. I could hear arrogance in Kaname's voice. He intended to kill Shizuka. **

***Shizuka Hio***

**I stood between Kaname and the door and glared at him. He truly did look like Rido, despite being Haruka's son. That made me even more protective of what was behind the door. Because I knew even without looking that my daughter stood behind the door. I had never believed that I would love a vampire, I had always believed that I could only ever love a human but I was wrong. When I first held that small delicate baby girl in my arms it made me want to protect her. I wanted to protect her from Kaname, from Rokuro and above all I wanted to protect her from Rido. I wanted to and I would. "Son of Kuran. Why did you come here?" I asked. "You see, this is the first room that Akira and I ever lived in at this academy." I walked away from the door to draw his attention away from it. "Oh, well I really do like it. There's no one here to bother me." I said as I walked away from the door, Kaname's deep red eyes following my every movement. "Yes." He stated simply. "Let me rephrase the question. Why did you choose to come to this academy?" I asked turning to look at the brunette. Kaname walked forward so that he was now standing between myself and the door. Between myself and Akira. "To repay a debt. It's also the perfect place to assemble all my pieces." I looked over at him and let out a tiny gasp. He was gone. I could feel pain from within my daughters heart. She was asking herself; Am I also nothing more than a piece in his twisted game? An arm then wrapped around my chest. "You see, I think you and I probably have the same objective in mind right now." I looked to the door. I didnt want Akira to see what followed but there was nothing I could do. Kaname lowered his voice to a whisper. "Shizuka, Im just like you. I will do anything for the sake of the one I love." I could feel Akira's heart breaking. I sighed. I wanted her to leave, to run away from this place and never come back. But I didnt trust Kaname to not hunt her down and kill her as well. I then felt a hand stab through me and I continued to look to the door. I heard Akira gasp and I could feel the pain in her heart. I had never believed that Akira would allow me to get close to her. But I was wrong. Akira had a truly kinda heart, for she wished to protect me the same way I protected her. "You dont seem surprise Shizuka." He stated. "No, you see I intended to take you're life too. I planned to use Yuki as you're assassin." I stated. I could feel Akira staring at me with tear filled pink eyes. Eyes the same color as mine. Eyes so beautiful and vibrant that they lit up the hearts of everyone around her including my own heart. "She'd have been the perfect choice." He replied. "You foresaw this. My healing powers have been restrained by the bloody rose. And you came here to tear out my heart, knowing it would kill a pureblood like me." I could feel Kaname's breath against my neck as he sunk his fangs into my neck. I heard Akira gasp and I looked at her telling her with my eyes to stop. She met my eyes with her own. More tears rolled down her cheeks. "I find it very strange that in the end this is the way things have turned out. The first time I met you when you were a little boy, you desired the same thing I did." My mind flashed back to when I had sat in that cage, locked up alone. To the day that I had met that boy and I looked at my precious daughter. People like us were never truly given freedom. We longed for it but never truly received it. I had been locked up for so long and I had always hoped that the same fault would never befall Akira but that hadn't come true. She had been locked away so many times. Locked away by Rido. Locked away by the other vampires. And she had been locked away by Kaname as well. "That is one thing that has not changed." He pulled his hand from my chest and I began to fall. The young, yet old pureblood caught me. "I will make sure you're life was not in vain." He wiped the blood from his mouth. "I promise to find the very thing you hated most, and I will destroy it once and for all. Those who twisted our fate, the fate of the Purebloods." I looked up at him. "You have drunk the blood of another Pureblood. You have gained new powers. But now an ominous future is what awaits you." He layed me down gently on the ground. "Only jet black darkness lays in you're path now, Kaname." He frowned. "Im well aware of that." I then felt my life begin to flash before my eyes.**

***Flashback***

**I layed on the bed in pain while Rido sat holding my second born. Our son. I didnt want to see them. I already hated the children that Rido had forced me to have. The children he had forced me to give birth to. He looked at me then sighed. He put the boy down in his crib then grabbed the small baby girl. The first born. He walked over to me and handed me the baby. I glared at him then at the child. But I stopped the moment I saw the little girls eyes. Her eyes were such a bright, vivid shade of pink. The exact same shade as mine. She was so small, so delicate. I could feel just how much this delicate baby girl needed to be protected. Rido would break her down for sure. He would use her and use her until he could use her no more. I needed to protect this little girl, no matter what."**

**I sat in the tree watching from afar as Kaname, Akira and Rokuro made snow angels. My little girl had changed everything. She had changed my way of looking at things. A tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away. Just once I would like to be down there spending time with the only vampire I had ever cared for. I wanted to be down there playing with the little girl whom I had given birth to. The little girl whom I wished to protect more than anything else on this planet. I wished to be down there with my little Akira. **

**For years I watched her from afar making sure that she was always safe. Until that day when she completely dissapeared from my sight. I searched everywhere for my little girl but she was no where to be found. And by the time I finally found her, my little girl was no longer the same. She was sad and hardened from all the terrible things she had gone through. I had failed to protect her. Yes when she had been taken away I had failed to protect her but I had sworn that after that point I would never again allow myself to fail at protecting her. And yet I hadnt been able to keep that either. I had failed to protect my little girl once again. But not from Rido, not from the vampires that wished for her blood. I had failed at protecting her from the one person she loved more than any other, Kaname Kuran.**

***Akira Kuran***

**Tears rolled down my cheeks as I stood outside the door with Hanabusa. Kaname had taken her life. My mother was gone. She had been trying to protect me my whole life and now she was gone because of Kaname. It was easy to see that Kaname Kuran was no longer worthy of my trust or affection. I would never trust him again. But I would however, avenge the death of my mother. Hanabusa grabbed my wrist then pulled me with him away from the room. He pulled me down the front staircase and down out of the building. "Hanabusa, let go." He continued to pulled me away until we were back in front of the Moon Dormitory. "What the hell was that all about Hanabusa?" I asked. "Sorry, but I thought that it was best if we got away from there quickly. I didnt intend to leave you alone there so I dragged you back with me." I blinked in surprise. Was Hanabusa worried about me? "Now come on, let's get inside before Lord Kaname gets back." He pulled me with him into the Moon Dorms before releasing my wrist. Why had I never noticed how much those around cared about me? **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I watched as Hanabusa dragged Akira away. I had needed her to see me kill Shizuka. It meant that she would never again trust me which was what I needed. I hated to continuously destroy Akira's delicate heart but it couldn't be helped. If you loved someone then you also had to be willing to hurt them. Because to love was to destroy. "I don't understand why you constantly hurt her considering how much you love her." I looked at Shizuka. "I hurt her because I love her. To love is to destroy. And so over and over again I hurt her. Sometimes I mean to, other times I do not. But it matters not. If you love someone then you must be prepared for the heart break that comes with that love." **

**Yes, to love was to destroy and so over and over again I destroyed Akira and built her back up using her own sorrow. Because I loved her. I loved her more than I cared to admit. And it was better for us both this way. This way I could no longer hurt her. This way she would no longer need to be sad, she could just be happy. He could be happy until she had nothing left to be happy for. **


	15. Chapter 15, The Pain we go Through

**Through out their life times everyone has felt like they are cursed to be FOREVER ALONE. And in order to stem this feeling they told themselves 'As long as I have SO MUCH AS ONE THREAD left to hold onto I will okay.' And those people are the ones who are always afraid. Afraid of the NIGHT OF VAMPIRES. They always search for someone else who shares their fears but they both wonder 'CAN WE TRUST EACH OTHER?' And for those who share those fears and just so happen to be vampires, they are always afraid of THE FANG OF REPENTANCE. They always look to their purebloods and their families and they hope that there is never A FAMILY QUARREL. They watch from afar as everyone else constantly fawns over the purebloods and they say to each other. 'This is THE ONE THING I CANT STAND.' They constantly talk to one another and watch day by day as those around them fawn over the purebloods like they have been for years. And they think 'NOTHING EVER CHANGES.' But even so they like it that way because they tell each other their worst fears. 'Change, is MY GREATEST FEAR.' They sit there day after day wishing for change but dreading it at the same time and they only wish that they could see things THROUGH THE EYES OF A RAVEN. And for those girls who fawn over male purebloods they feel like they are A PRINCESS NEVER TO BE QUEEN. They stand together and speak in awe of THE PRINCESS OF HIO. And every day they hope and pray that they will not be washed away INTO THE FLOW OF TIME. And for those purebloods who have loved someone with all of their hearts they understand that TO LOVE IS TO DESTROY. And they love and hate with all their hearts. And they say, 'Only a Pureblood can fully understand THE PAIN WE GO THROUGH.'**

***Akira Kuran***

**I layed on the bed beside Senri. I didnt know how to react. I had lost my mother whom I had finally become close to. I had loved her. I had been so happy. I thought, I finally have a parent to love me and protect me and then just like that she was stolen away from me. **

**One so much like the other. Both seeking a place to go. Both seeking someone to care for them. Eyes that light up the hearts of those around them with so much as one glance. Beauty so lucious that the cherry blossoms bloomed out of season. Long flowing hair that flowed by everyone who happened to pass. A rarity. An antique. A Princess. One wishing to protect the other. One wishing to be protected by the other. One seeking someone else. One seeking refuge. Two hearts pass each other by, wounding one another. Nothing lasts forever and everything comes to an end. But when you have forever, how do you choose to spend it? What do you do when you have all of eternity to waste away? What do you do when you watch all those whom you care about be dragged down into the flow of time? To Love is to Destroy and nothing lasts forever. Love. Life. Beauty. Pain. Sorrow. Loneliness. Happiness. Joy. Heart break. Blood. All are fleeting things in a world in which there is no limit. After thousands of years going through the same routine everyday emotions run dry. Hearts crumble like a pillar left to slowly die over time. Everything comes to an end. And those things which are good come to an end even faster than those things that you wish would end. **

**I stood outside Kaname's office door as I heard him exit the bathroom. "The game we were playing is finally over, Shizuka." I heard a small shatter. "You can come in Akira." I opened the door then walked in, closing the door behind me. I walked over to Kaname. He had a towel wrapped around his shoulders and his hair was wet. "I want to know why you killed Shizuka, Kaname." He looked at me. "Why do you wish to know?" He asked. "Because. She was trying to protect me her whole life. Because of that I wanted to protect her as well. I wanted to thank her for what she had done, but because of you I never got the chance to." He sighed. "It doesnt really matter." He turned to walk back to his bathroom but I grabbed him by the arm and flipped him over my shoulder back into the desk. The desk smashed and he layed in the broken pile of rubble coughing. "I told you that I wanted to know why. SO ANSWER ME KANAME!" I exclaimed angrily. "WHY DID YOU DO IT!?" He sat up and pushed some rubble off of him. He then wiped some blood from his forehead. "That wasnt very nice Akira." He glared at me and I glared right back. He got to his feet and walked over to me, discarding his towel on the floor. I took as step back as he got a little too close to me. He continued to advance towards me and I continued to move back until he had me back against the wall. "You seem to forget you're place Akira." He pushed me back against the wall and I gasped as he pushed his knees into my thighs. He tilted my chin up so that I was looking strait into his eyes. "You have to remember that you are a girl. A girl should act like a girl." I gasped as he forced his lips on mine making me gasp. I pushed at Kaname's chest as he pushed all of his weight against me. He then grabbed my wrists and forced them both back against the wall. I snarled then bit hard into Kaname's bottom lip. He pulled away then licked the blood from his lips. The weight on my thighs loostened up enough so that I could free my legs from under his. I then brought my feet up quickly and kicked Kaname in the ribcage forcing him to release me and stumble back. I landed on my feet then stumbled and leaned onto the wall for support. "Dont patronize me. It doesnt matter that you're a guy and im a girl. Just because you are male and I am female doesnt mean that I am so weak that I cant defend myself from you, Kaname." The door then opened. Senri grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me from the room slamming the door behind him. He pulled me with him downstairs and to our bedroom. He pushed me into the room then closed and locked the door. He closed all the curtains then sat down on the bed. He gestured me over and I walked over to him. "You shouldnt have confronted him Akira." I blinked in surprise. "But Senri..." He cut me off. "No, just becaue you love him doesnt mean that he isnt dangerous. I want you to stay away from him." I looked up at my big brother. "But why Senri?" I asked. "Because he isnt good for you." He climbed off the bed then kneeled down in front of me. He gently rubbed my thighs were Kaname had dug his knees in. I flinched slightly then looked down to see that there was already two nasty purple and black bruises there. "See? he's already given you two new bruises in one day."**

***Kaname Kuran***

**I held my left shoulder tightly. Akira had popped my arm out of it's socket when she had smashed me into the desk. I had made sure that she didnt notice but I of course noticed, because it hurt like hell. I bit into my bottom lip then popped my arm back into it's socket and cursed against my bottom lip. I sighed and looked at my desk as I licked the blood away from my bottom lip. I would need a new desk. I grabbed my towel from off the ground then headed to my bedroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a few dark spots here and there from the rumble of the destroyed desk. I had blood dripping down my forehead and there was a small cut on my left cheek bone. I licked my finger then dragged it across the cut. The cut almost instantly healed and I sighed. I then wiped all of the blood and dirt from my face before throwing my towel in the garbage. It was covered in blood now, and blood didnt wash out. I walked over to the bed and layed down on it. It still smelled like Akira. Like flowers blooming out of season. I breathed in the sweet scent then sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.**

***Akira Kuran***

**I sat in the classroom with Senri and Rima. Senri was leaned back at his desk and I sat beside him with my head on his shoulder. Rima sat at the front of the room with a piece of pocky hanging from her mouth. "No one's here. Were alone. Not even the 'eyepatch' is coming." I sighed. I had known that no one was going to come to class today. Rima turned to look at us. "Want some Pocky?" She asked. "No, thank you. I have heartburn now. Something's wrong, I've got a bad feeling." That was his pureblood instincts talking. He could feel it like Roku and I could. That was when I realized that I hadnt seen Roku since yesterday. I looked around. That was when I saw him sitting on one of the high up window ledges. I sighed. I then cuddled into Senri and closed my eyes. Kaname had killed Shizuka. But why had Hanabusa dragged me away? Had he been trying to protect me from Kaname? But the fact that Kaname had drank Shizuka's blood meant that he now had all of her powers. This of course wasnt good. It seemed like this was **

**all a game to him. His game with Shizuka was over and his next game was against Rido. That was when I felt a prick in my neck. It was Kaname. Someone was drinking Kaname's blood. Senri's fingers gently grazed over his neck. **

***Rido Kuran***

**I smirked. Shizuka Hio was dead and Akira had left Kaname's side. Now was the perfect time. I would use them, Senri and Akira. I would use them both against Kaname. Akira was my trump card. I could easily use her to destroy Kaname and absorb his powers once and for all.**

**Okay Guys so finally season 1 of Vampire Knight is done~! I have finished like 8 chapters within the last week. I will be moving onto Guilty tommorow. I am mostly excited for the stuff that will be going on during like chapter 3 and 4 of guilty. So yeah. One parent dead, one parent to go. It seems like the whole world is conspiring to kill Akira's family. And I just want to thank all of my fans who have been reading through my fan-fiction and eagerly awaiting new chapters. You have no idea how much it means to me. **

**~OH999 Out~**


	16. Chapter 16, Danger Draws Near

**Pain. Something that everyone feels with their life time. Pain. Something that tore hearts apart and caused love to fall apart. Pain. Something that I had felt my whole life.**

***Akira Kuran***

**I awoke to the sound of Takuma singing in the shower. "He's my best friend, best of all best friends, do you have a best friends too? He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy, yummy hey you should get a best friend too." Senri and I both rolled our eyes. "Shut up Takuma!" We exclaimed at the same time. The singing instantly stopped. The sound of running water then stopped and Takuma's head poked out from the bathroom. "Do you two not like the best friend song?" He asked. "Not at 4:30 at night we dont." I answered. "But I was singing it about Senri you know." I rolled my eyes. "I dont care." He pouted. We both got up and Takuma dissapeared back into the bathroom. We both changed into our uniforms then stood outside the bathroom waiting for Takuma to finish. "There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch and it's brining me out the dark. Finally I can see you crystal clear go ahead and sell me out and..." We cut him off. "SHUT UP TAKUMA!" He poked his head out again. "Why are you two in such a bad mood?" He asked. "Well because we still havent even brushed our hair and we have to go in five minute, and someone is still hogging the bathroom, singing Rolling in the Deep." He sighed then left the bathroom. "Fine there." We both walked into the bathroom. We brushed our hair and teeth then quickly washed our faces before heading out to the foyer with Takuma. Rima walked over to us and the four of us stood together while Roku stood off to the side a little bit with my books in his hands. We then all headed out to the gate. Rido would make his move soon. I was sure of that. He wasnt exactly the most patient person so I knew that he would make his move some time within the next two months. It could be tommorow or it could be a month and a half from now, I really has no idea when he would make his move, but he would make it soon. The gate opened and all the girls rushed forward sending Yuki stumbling back. Zero put out his hand to stop her from falling. She instantly turned to face Zero and bowed. "Im so sorry Kaname..." She looked up and saw that it was Zero. "Finally Mr. Disciplinary Committee is back. And here I thought that I would have to go on being glomped everyday by ten million people for the rest of my life. I mean honestly, it took you long enough." He rolled his eyes at me. "Just go to class already Kuran # 2." I snarled. "I am Kuran #1 thank you very much!" I let out a huff. "No, Lord Kaname is." Chorused Ruka, Akatsuki and Hanabusa. Senri, Rima and Takuma rolled their eyes. "No, Akira totally is." Everyone stopped. Rima and Ruka glared at each other. Hanabusa and Takuma glared at each other and Senri and Akatsuki exchanged a glare. Everyone then huffed and turned away from each other. We then split apart into two seperate groups so that there was a long aisle between the two groups. It was back to the Night Class being divided. Except it was different from before. Yes the Night Class was divided but unlike before everyone would listen to both Kaname and I instead of just one of us. I wasnt exactly sure why though. I could hear all the girls whining because Zero was back. They had enjoyed his abscense because it gave them the opportunity to get closer to the Night Class guys than they ever had before. "Uh, what's with this 'invade you're dreams?'" Asked Ruka. "Well if you appeared it would be a Nightmare." Said Hanabusa with a smirk. Rima grabbed a box of Pocky and offered some to Senri and I. We both grabbed a piece and put it in our mouths. Ruka turned on Hanabusa. "What was that!?" She asked angrily. "You know, I admire that about you Hanbusa." I smirked. "Admire what, the fact that he has the nerve to openly insult a girl." Akatsuki shook his head quickly. "No, It's just that he always manages to play his role perfectly." He smirked. "And im sure that's no easy task." I rolled my eyes. "With a personality that awful it most certainly is not an easy task." I said with a smirk. Hanabusa's face turned red and smoke poured from his ears. "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" He exclaimed angrily. I glared at him and suddenly he had a dagger of blood at his face. "Nevermind." I sighed and the blood dagger dissapeared. It didnt take us long to reach the classroom and when we did Senri, Rima and I stood at the back of the room leaning against the wall. All of the other main Night Class students stood in a little group together by the window and Kaname stood alone leaning against the wall. I looked up to one of the higher up window ledges and saw Roku standing there glaring down at Kaname with his arms crossed over his chest. I could tell that he wanted to just pull his bloody rose on Kaname right now but he wouldnt because I had told him not to. "Listen everyone." Everyone except Senri and I looked at Kaname. "Will you all do me a favor?" **

**Everyone's hands went to their chest except for the main Night Class students. "With pleasure, Lord Kaname." Senri, Rima and I glared at Kaname. "Lord Kaname, are you sure?" Asked Ruka. He glanced at her then looked down again. **

**I walked back to the dorms with Senri, Takuma and Rima. "Say Akira, shouldnt we also be helping out tonight? I mean we enjoy living at this academy as well. And it wouldnt really be helping Kaname, more like protecting the peace of Cross Academy." I sighed. "Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing." That was when I saw a light on in the old dorm that Shizuka had been living in. It had to be Maria! "You three go on ahead to the dorms without me, Im going to go visit Maria." They nodded. "Alright, see you later Akira." I nodded then jumped over the river and ran to the front door. I ran up the stairs to the room where Maria was. I opened the door and she gasped when she saw me. A smile then broke out across her face. "Akira!" She ran over and hugged me. I smiled. "Hi, Maria." She looked up at me with a large smile on her face. "This must mean that Shizuka got to see you and explain everything." I nodded. "Yes, she did." Maria's smile widened. "That's great. But the Headmaster told me that Shizuka is dead! That's not true, is it Akira?" I sighed. "Well you see Maria..." That was when I heard footsteps and the Headmaster walked over with Yuki and Zero. She ran over and hugged Zero. "It's Ichiru! You lied Headmaster! He is to here." The Headmaster sighed. "Well... That one is..." He was cut off by Maria. "Ichiru, that man is so cruel! He says Shizuka was killed." She gasped and looked up at Zero. "You're not... Are you... Are you really Zero?" She asked. Maria then fell back and Yuki caught her. "Maria." I walked over. "Maria?" I asked. "So, Shizuka really did meet you then. She must... She must really be dead." Yuki and I then supported Maria to the bed and sat her down. The four of us stood with Maria around the bed. "At Shizuka's request I leant her my body from time to time, when she needed it. In return Shizuka promised to make me healthy. But since I'm related to her by blood, I still would have, ever without any promises. Shizuka was put into issolation right after she was born. They said it was to protect her but no one ever loved or even cared for her. The person that Shizuka cared for was the only person in her life who ever showed her any form of love at all. And when she lost him, all of her sadness and anger caused her to go insane. Zero!" She ran over to Zero and grabbed the front of his jacket. "Listen, I dont think she regretted you killing her." I sighed and sat down on the bed. It wasnt Zero who killed Shizuka Hio. "Alright, calm down Maria, you've only just woken up." Stated the Headmaster. "No Maria, that isnt right..." The Headmaster cut Yuki off. "It's okay Yuki. Let's let her rest for now. Zero, Akira." I stood then walked to the door with Zero. "Wait... Zero, Akira." We both stopped and looked back at Maria. "I wanna make sure that I at least tell both of you the truth." She stated. "What?" Asked Zero. "You see, The Kiryu's were used as pawns when they hunted Shizuka's lover. There was someone else behind the scenes. Someone who was not happy that she was in love with a vampire who used to be a human. When Shizuka realized who the real culprit was she attempted to gain more power to destroy her enemy." Zero gasped and grabbed his head. "Whoever did these things to her is the real enemy! The enemy of the Purebloods and of you!" She exclaimed. "My true enemy?" We both asked. I sighed. "Thank you for telling me this Maria. Now I know who is really responsible for Shizuka's death. Thank you again, Maria." She nodded as I walked from the room. I ran down the stairs. It was Rido. He had been mad that Shizuka whom had been pregnant with his children had been in love with a man who had once been human. So he used the Kiryu family in order to have him killed. This forced Shizuka into a corner and he kidnapped her and forced her to give birth to Rokuro and I. After that he dissapeared with the two of us and Shizuka sought vengance so she attacked the Kiryu family. It all made sense. There was no way in hell that I would allow Rido to live, after all he had done. And this made that fact even more absolute. **

***Rido Kuran***

**I smirked. Akira had caught onto it. She had already figured out all the things that I had done to Shizuka. And now It was only a matter of time before she figured everything else out. I had to say that I was impressed with how clever she was. She was far more intelligent than I believed she would be. She had a good nose for sniffing out small things like this. "Now let's see if you can find me before I get you and Senri, Akira Lillian Kuran." **

***Akira Kuran***

**I was heading back towards the Moon Dormitory when I sensed vampires who were not from Cross Academy. I ran towards where I could sense their presence then saw Yuki and Zero fending them off. I jumped over the fence then spun and landed perfectly on my feet between Zero, Yuki and the henchmen of the Senate. They gasped. "Lady Akira." I glared at one of them and he exploded. Another one of them then exploded and I saw the rest of the Night Class was here. "It was inevitable for Shizuka to be hunted down by Zero for what she did. The two remaining vampire's put their hands flat against their chests then kneeled on the ground and bowed their heads. "Lord Kaname." I glared at both vampires. "Tell me, why do you feel so strongly about Zero's execution? To protect the so called "sanctity" of Purebloods?" He asked. "Lord Kaname, if a Pureblood such as yourself stands in our way, we cannot complete our mission." Stated one of the two. "Perhaps you dont realize this academy is very dear to me. I dont want it spoiled by foolish acts of vengance performed by the Senate's henchmen." Kaname's eyes glowed red. "Lord Kaname please! Ah!" The Vampire fell back as his shoulder exploded. He then held his shoulder. "Leave now." He stated. "You're choice to protect Zero Kiryu, shall be reported back to the Senate, Lord Kaname." They then both dissappeared and I snarled. They bowed for Kaname but not for me. Kaname walked over to Yuki and Zero. I sighed then gestured for Senri and Rima to come with me. They walked over to me and the three of us jumped over the fence and headed away from everyone else and back towards the dorms. **

**I sat in the foyer talking with Senri, Hanabusa, Rima, Akatsuki and Ruka. "He's willing to defy the Senate to protect Cross Academy. Just what is Lord Kaname thinking?" Asked Ruka. I snuggled into Senri who rested his head against mine. "Does it really matter what he's thinking?" Asked Senri. "What are you saying Senri?" She asked. "It really doesnt matter what he's thinking. Most of us will simply obey without question." Hanabusa rolled his eyes. "Yeah except you Akira and Rima." He said with a frown on his face. "That doesnt matter either. But I do personally find it quiet comfortable here." I looked up at my fiance. "Senri?" Asked Akatsuki. "Since Dorm President Kuran created this place for us." Hanabusa gasped. "I agree with what Senri said." Said Rima and I nodded. "Me too. He's right. The Night Class will stand with Lord Kaname." Stated Ruka. "And so will I! Completely." Exclaimed Hanabusa. I sighed. As much as I liked it here at Cross Academy I knew we couldnt stay here forever. Once everyone knew that Kaname was really only using us they would all leave this place. Some would continue to follow Kaname and other's would never forgive him. **

**I looked up into Senri's eyes. One of his eyes was red and the other was blue. Was he. He grabbed me and pulled me against him and I felt his fangs pierce me neck. "Senri! Let go! Stop Senri!" I exclaimed. 'You cannot trust any of them Akira. Not Kaname. Not Rido. Not Rokuro. And not Senri.' I looked around for my mother but couldnt find her anywhere. I then felt myself growing weak. The fangs pulled out of my neck and I saw Senri looking at me, both blue eyes wide while Rido stood behind him, his hands on his sons shoulders. Blood dripped down Senri's chin and he gasped. "Akira?" He asked in complete and utter shock. That was when a hand stabbed through Senri's chest and Rido pulled Senri's heart from his chest then crushed it. I gasped as Senri's corpse fell to the ground. "SENRI!" **

**I shot up then saw Senri sitting on the bed beside me with a Manga in his hands. "Senri!" I practically jumped on him and his Manga fell onto the bed as I burried my face into his jacket. "Akira, what's wrong?" He asked. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "It's nothing, just a bad dream." I stated and he nodded. He rested his head against mine and kissed my forehead. I cupped Senri's face in my hands and he met my gaze with his own. "You can never betray me Senri. Never. Because I need you. So promise you will always stay with me, and never betray me." He nodded. "I promise." **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I stood outside the door to Senri, Akira and Takuma's room. "You should have learned by now Akira. Promises are easily broken. Simply getting him to promise to stay with you will not keep you safe. I showed you that dream to warn you of the dangers that lay ahead. So do not stay ignorant to my warning. Heed my warning and protect yourself, because soon there will no longer be any difference between Senri Shiki and Rido Kuran." **


	17. Chapter 17, Everything is Fleeting

***Akira Kuran***

**I sighed and packed all of my clothing into a bag. I had just finished a photo shoot and now I was heading the Vampire Soiree being held in the nearby town. I pinned my hair up behind my head then headed into the bathroom attached to my change room. Roku was standing in the bathroom looking at himself in the mirror. The light from the bulb above him was turning his hair into a halo of blonde and his green eyes were sparkling like spring grass. He looked over at me. His outfit however was a bit more lacking. His dress shirt was partially unbuttoned, his tie was hanging around his neck and his tuxedo jacket was sitting on the counter beside him. I sighed. I walked over to him then stopped right in front of him. "You cant go to the Soiree looking like this." I buttoned up his dress shirt then tied his tie for him. I then grabbed his jacket and handed it to him. He put on his jacket and the two of us then headed out to where a car was waiting for us. Roku opened the door for me and I climbed into the vehicle, handing him my back which he put in the back with his own. He then climbed into the car beside me. The driver took us to the Soiree and when we got to the building I saw that everyone else was just arriving. We exited the car and walked over to them. I wore a long purple dress that secured around the neck. It was more like the dress a princess would wear then it was any other sort of dress. With the large slightly poofy bottom and the intricate design of black roses around the bottom of the skirt. I walked over to Senri with Roku at my side. He offered his arm and I took it. We then walked together into the Soiree. That was when I saw Akatsuki carrying an unconsious Yuki towards one of the vacant upstairs rooms while Kaname walked in. I then realized that his tie was all messed up and improperly tied. I walked over to him and he looked at me. I grabbed his gently by the jacket and pulled him a bit closer. "Honestly Kaname, who taught you how to tie a bow tie? What did you learn from some blind guy on the street?" I asked. He blinked in surprise as I fixed his tie. "You are a Pureblood, you should know how to tie you're own tie by now. But then again, I guess you arent the only one because I had to tie Roku's tie for him as well." Kaname smiled slighty. "Thank you Akira." In nodded then walked back over to Senri. He tilted his head slightly. "What? It was annoying me." Takuma walked over to us. "Hey, you look great Akira." The glares of Kaname, Senri and Roku instantly fell on Takuma. "What did I say?" He asked. I gently cuffed Senri and Roku upside the head. They both looked at me. "That's enough, Takuma was just complementing me." Kaname sighed then headed up the stairs. That was when I saw other cars beggining to show up. I sighed. "Alright, I say that all Purebloods retreat to upstairs for now. Roku and Senri both nodded and the three of us walked together up the stairs. "Wait why is Senri with us?" Asked Roku. "Well because, Senri is half pureblood." We all stood in the hall together talking. That was when Takuma walked over. "Senri, you should probably head down stairs. I saw you're uncle and it seemed like he was looking for you." Senri sighed. "Why dont I just come down stairs with the rest of you?" He asked. Takuma sighed as well. "I dont know he seems pretty eager to see you. Why dont you just head down now and we will be down in a minute." Senri sighed then nodded. "Fine, I'll be down there." Senri headed down the stairs and I saw Rima walk over to him. A few vampires walked over to talk with them. I sighed. I didnt really like Soiree's. They were a bit of a nusiance. I glanced at Senri and saw that his uncle had already found him. That was when I heard a child's laugh. I looked over to see a young boy standing at a corner peeking at Roku and I. I glared at him. "Hello Miss Pureblood." I met his eyes with my own. One blue eye one red eye. I sighed then looked away from him. "Get out of my sight." He then ran off. "That was a little harsh, dont you think?" Asked Roku. "Of course not, that was afterall my father." He gasped. "You're father?" He asked and I nodded. "Yes." Kaname and Takuma then walked from a room together. "Shall we go?" Asked Kaname and I nodded. The four of us then headed down to where everyone else was together. Kaname offered his arm. I sighed then took his arm and allowed him to guide me down the stairs. We had to keep up appearances. The vampire world believed that Kaname and I were close so we would act close. We then stopped when we got to the bottom of the stairs. The room began to quiet down and everyone looked at us. I released Kaname's arm but continued to stand a little on the close side to him. Everyone except the Vampire Hunter's kneeled and bowed their heads. "Excuse me, I didnt mean to interupt everyone. Please enjoy yourselves." I glanced at Kaname then at the crowd. That was when I felt a set of eyes on me from a far. A set of eyes that made my skin burn. I leaned against Kaname's sholder and he glanced at me. "Lord Kaname, Is what we've heard true? Did you stand up against the Senate to defend a human?" Asked one Vampire. "Yes, I did." Whispers began to run through the crowd. "I respect Lord Kaname." Said one. "He must believe it's time we met the humans half way. For both our futures." Said another. "What a noble cause." Stated another. That was when Hanabusa's father stepped forward with Hanabusa and one of his daughters with him. He bowed his head. "Lord Kaname, Lady Akira, thank you for putting up with my son." He stated. "Thank you for inviting me tonight, Lord Aido. Im not comfortable at Soiree's so it seems I hardly ever attend them." I glanced at Hanabusa. He had been acting a bit off since the day that we both saw Kaname kill Shizuka. "Please, dont worry about it. If I could impose on you, we have a special favor to ask of you tonight." He looked back at his daughter. "Tsukiko." The girl walked forward and Hanabusa's eyes narrowed. "Father, no." He stated angrily. "I would like to introduce you to my daughter Tsukiko. She's a lovely girl. It's the hope of our entire clan that you take a fancy to her Lord Kaname." I sighed. I didnt want to be stuck in all of this. I walked from Kaname's side over to Senri who was standing at a table with Rima. I yawned and covered my mouth. "Man, Soiree's are such a bore." Senri nodded. "I know right." I glanced back at Kaname. He was surrounded by a group of people who wished for him to meet their daughters. That was when a man walked over with a boy about the same age as me. He had black hair and crystal blue eyes. He bowed and his son did as well. "Hello Lady Akira. I was wondering if you would please allow me to introduce you to my son." I sighed. "Sure." He stood straight. "Thank you very much. Lady Akira, this is my son Kasuka Touya." I blinked in surprise and glanced at Rima. She was looking at the boy named Kasuka with a look of familiarity on her face. So this boy was somehow related to Rima? He didnt really look like her, but he had the same dry look on his face. Everyone who didnt have a daughter then began to crowd around Senri, Rima and I trying to get me to meet all of their sons. I looked around then saw those red and blue eyes watching me again. I sighed. After spending a little while talking with a lot of the parents and their sons I went and sat down. Senri stood beside me. "I guess Im pretty lucky that I am only half-pureblood right?" I nodded. "Yes, being a pureblood is exhausting." I said with a sigh. Roku walked over and stood beside me on my other side. "Man, I hate Soiree's." I giggled slightly. "I know you do. The first time I met you was at a Soiree and let's just say that you didnt look all that happy." I looked up at Roku and my vision began to blur abit. I sighed. I was probably just tired. Kaname then walked over to us. "Akira, may I have a word please?" He asked. I blinked in surprise then nodded. I stood and began to suddenly feel very dizzy.**

***Kaname Kuran***

**I turned to lead Akira away when I heard gasps. I looked back as Akira hit the floor. I gasped then kneeled down beside her. I gently pulled her into my arms and Senri snarled. "Akira?" I asked. I saw a small bit of blush on her face. I rested the back of my hand against her forehead. She was burning up. "Roku, did she tell you if she was feeling sick earlier?" I asked. He shook his head slightly. "No, she seemed fine all day." I sighed and shot Rido a glare as he stood around the corner peeking out with a smile on his small face. I picked Akira up. "I apologize but it seems that we may end up having to stay the night, Lord Aido." He bowed. "It is no problem at all, Lord Kaname." I nodded then carried Akira upstairs. Senri and Roku followed, glaring at me from behind the whole time. I took her into an empty guest room and layed her down on the bed. I pulled her shoes off followed by her leggings. I then pulled the blankets up around her. I kissed her temple then stood up strait. "Can you two take care of her while I go and check on something?" I asked. "I would have watched her even without you asking, because she is MY fiance." Stated Senri with a glare. He sat down on the bed beside Akira and kissed the temple opposite to the one I kissed. I sighed. "I suppose you would." I then turned and walked towards the troom that I had left Yuki. **

**Humans were fleeting being's. Love was a fleeting emmotion. Beauty was a fleeting look. Kindness was a fleeting act. Laughter was a fleeting sound. Blood was a fleeting need. Everything was fleeting in a world where there were no limits. Everything meant nothing in a universe where you had all eternity. And love was a fleeting act within a world where love, even amongst two purebloods could not truly last forever. Everything was fleeting. Life itself was fleeting. **

***Akira Kuran***

**My eyes shot open and I felt tears welling in my eyes. I sat up quickly and looked around. That was when I saw Kaname sitting on the bed beside me. "Are you alright Akira?" He asked. A tear rolled down my cheek and I nodded. "Yes, im fine." I pulled the blankets off of myself. Kaname got to his feet. "Akira, you should really just..." I cut him off. "Im fine." I said pulling myself to my feet. I took one step forward then collapsed into Kaname's arms. "Im sorry Kaname. I know that I am useless." Kaname kissed the temple of my forehead. "It's fine Akira." I rested my head against his chest. He then picked me up and carried me back to the bed. He layed me down and pulled the blankets back up around me. I sniffled. I felt sick. Terribly sick. So sick that I just wanted to curl up and cry. But I wouldnt, not in front of Kaname. "Kaname, this dress is really uncomfortable to sleep in." I looked at him and realized that he was no longer in his white dress shirt or his tux. Instead he was in a black t-shirt of Hanabusa's and a pair of his jeans. Kaname sighed and pulled the blankets back again. He grabbed his dress shirt and put it down on the bed. He then sat down on the bed beside me as I sat up. He un-zipped my dress then pulled it off me and discarded it on a chair in the corner. He held out one sleeve of his shirt and I slid my arm into it followed by my next arm into the other sleeve. Kaname then buttoned the shirt for me. "You gave everyone quiet the scare. Everyone was very worried." I looked away as he pulled the blankets back over me. "When did you start feeling sick?" He asked. "Well... Uh... slightly after you began to meet everyone's daughters." He sighed and he seemed deep in thought. "Well I suppose it doesnt really matter. Now just get some sleep." I nodded and closed my eyes. Kaname layed down beside me and I rested my head against his chest.**

***Senri Shiki***

**I sat in the foyer of the Moon Dormitory waiting for Kaname and Akira to get back. I wasnt all that happy about leaving my precious Akira alone with Kaname for the night but I didnt really have much of a choice. But then again, I was sure Akira was fine, afterall Roku was there as well. The front door then opened and Kaname walked in carrying Akira, Roku walking slightly behind him. I looked at Akira who was fast asleep. I sighed and looked away. I just hoped that she got better soon. I got to my feet. "You can lay her down on my bed." Kaname nodded then carried her into my room and layed her down on my bed. He kissed her temple, earning a sharp snarl from me then he stood up strait and walked from the room. I pulled the blankets up around Akira then layed down beside her. I gently kissed her forehead. I was glad that vacation was coming soon. It was a chance for us to both get away from Kaname. Kaname. The source of all of our pain. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I stood outside the door to Senri and Takuma's room looking in slightly. That was when I saw a pair of yellow eyes shining from outside the window. I left the dorm then went to where I had seen it coming from. I then spotted something dark hiding in a tree watching Senri and Akira. A black leopard. A familiar. Rokuro was watching her. **

***Rido Kuran***

**I sat on the chair kicking my feet against the foot rest. "Rokuro, hurry up." Rokuro walked in with an irritated look on his face as he handed me a glass of chocolate milk. "You know, I'm you're son not you're servant, right?" I smirked. "I know, but the fact that it annoys you makes me want to treat you like my servant more often." He rolled his eyes then sat down in the chair beside me. "So tell me, why do you constantly have you're familiar watching her?" I asked. "Because I want to protect her, it's only natural, she is my twin sister afterall." I sighed. "I guess you're right."**

**Everything in this world was fleeting. Everything from the existance of vampires and humans to the earth spinning in a circle. All of this would come to an end eventually. And this was why pureblood's found it so difficult to accept their own exitences because it bypassed that rule. And because we had to watch everything come to an end around us. Everything came to an end. Life and Love were both common and were both the most fleeting things on the planet. **


	18. Chapter 18, Burden of the Past

***Akira Kuran***

**I sat on the couch beside Senri watching as everyone else stood at the door talking. Kaname, Ruka, Rima, Takuma and Akatsuki were all going to the Aido Villa for Winter Vacation. But for some odd reason Hanabusa wasnt going with them. And while all of them were going to the Aido Villa, Roku was going to the Shoto Villa and I was going with Senri to visit his mother. I was luckily no longer sick. I was feeling fine now, but I really had no idea why I suddenly got the flu while I was at the party. I sighed. It didnt really matter anyway. Akatsuki then walked out of a hall and stood at the top of the stairs. "Sorry to keep you waiting." He stated. "That's quiet alright." Said Takuma with his usual large smile. "Well, shall we go?" Asked Kaname opening the door and exiting the dorm. He glanced at me and smiled. "I'll see you after Winter break Akira." I nodded. "It feels kinda strange that were going to the Aido Villa and yet Hanabusa isnt coming with us." Stated Rima. "As long as I am with Lord Kaname, I really dont care." Stated Ruka exiting the building after Kaname. Akatsuki then finished his departure down the stairs and headed after them. Rima then stopped and looked at Senri and I. "Senri, Akira you're not coming too?" Asked Rima and we both looked at her. He sighed. "My mother keeps harrasing me to go home so this time we'll go see her." He stated as I leaned on his shoulder. Akatsuki stopped beside Rima. She dug into her bag then pulled out a large box of pocky and passed it to Senri. "Here, good luck with that." She waved them exited the dorm with Akatsuki in tow. **

**Senri and I both put on our jackets and headed out of the Moon Dormitory. Our car had just arrived and now we were headed to Senri's house. Senri had told me about how his mother wanted him to visit and said that he should bring me along so I decided to come with him and now we were walking down the large set of stairs and I could see our car waiting at the bottom. We quickly made it to the bottom of the staircase and walked over to the car. Senri opened the door for me and I climbed into the vehicle, Senri following me in. He then closed the door and we both put on our seatbelts. "You know you didnt have to come with me Akira." I smiled. "I know, but I wanted to." He sighed. "Okay, but if she says anything about you or Rido just please dont mind her." I nodded. I didnt want Senri to feel ashamed of his mother simply because what our father had done to her. Althought I honestly didnt know what kind of torture could be so awful that it would cause you act like that but it didnt really matter. **

***Rokuro Kuran***

**I sighed and layed down on my bed. I closed my eyes and began to watch Akira and Senri through the eyes of my familiar. She was foolish and impulsive. Because of that I felt the need to protect her, even now. I knew how naive she was. How blind she was to the world around her and that made me protective of her. How could I not be protective of her? She was my sister. MY sister. MY fiance. MY lover. MY Akira. Not Kaname's. Not Senri's. And not Rido's. Mine. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I leaned against the doorway to the balchony looking out while Rima, Takuma and Ruka all socialized. I could feel the presence of Rokuro around Akira and Senri. His familar had been watching the two of them for a while now. Rokuro had dissapeared into the night after Rido had killed Haruka and he hadnt surfaced since. And yet here he was making his familiar watch over Akira. When the familiar should have been protecting him instead. **

***Akira Kuran***

**Senri and I both climbed out of the car and one of the servants pulled our bags from the trunk. He handed them to us. Senri put his bag down and extended the handel and I slung my bag over my shoulder. We then walked to the door together. Senri opened the door and held it open for me. I walked in and Senri followed, closing the door beside him. I saw his mother sitting on one of the stairs obviously waiting for her son. "Im home now." He stated and she looked up at him. "Senri..." She got to her feet and ran to her son and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Senri...Senri." Senri sighed. "Im home now mother. Please brush you're hair. The fans you had when you were an actress would cry seeing you like this." I smiled slightly. Now I understood why Senri had become the way he was today. He hated men who hurt women and after seeing his mother I could tell why. Senri had always acted like a doll and this explained why. She then released her son and her eyes focused on me. "You must be Akira. You look exactly like that brute." I sighed. "I know." She blinked in surprise. "And to tell the truth I hate it." Senri blinked in surprise as well. "I hate looking like him. I dont want to look like him, I never have and I never will." She smiled ever so slightly. She seemed to have deemed me worthy of her sons love. "Akira do you mind if I show you where my room is then spend some time with my mother?" He asked and I shook my head slightly. "Okay then let's go." I nodded. Senri grabbed his bag. I rubbed my shoulder a little bit. It was sore from all the weight on it. Senri glanced at me then held out his hand. I blinked in surprise. I sighed then handed him my bag. He then lead the way up the stairs and showed me to his room. He left our bags in the room and I stayed in his room while he and his mother both dissapeared to her room. I sighed then flopped down onto my bed. That was when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out of my pocket and opened the text. It was Roku. 'How's Senri's?' He asked. I sighed and began to reply. **

***Senri Shiki***

**I sat behind my mother brushing her hair out. My mind flashed to Akira. 'I hate looking like him. I dont want to look like him, I never have and I never will.' So in other words she hated herself. That had to be why she did it all. Why she let everything fall on her own shoulders. It had to be why she took it upon herself to shoulder everyone's burdens alone. "You look more like that savage brute everyday." I stopped my brushing. "Really? I have no idea what my father actually looked like." I resumed my brushing. Mother then looked back at me and I stopped again. "Yesterday my uncle told me to make sure to send you over for a visit." I sighed. Like I didnt have enough on my plate right now without having to visit my granduncle. "You can't refuse his request. After all he's from the Senate." She stood. "But hurry back..." She wrapped her arms around my neck. "And feed you're poor hungry mother some of you're blood. I will be waiting." She kissed a spot on my neck. "You're still greedy but alright." **

***Akira Kuran***

***Akira Kuran, Flash Back***

**I walked with Juri and Haruka through the Aido Family Manor. Kaname had wandered off somewhere and we were following behind at a slower pace. I looked up at Juri who was holding one of my hands while Haruka held the other. I loved Lady Juri, and Lord Haruka. They were like parents to me. The parents that I had never really ever had. It wasn't long before we caught up to Kaname. "Lord Kaname, if you had waited I'd have given you a tour." I smiled brightly. "Kaname!" I ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He smiled and rested a hand on the top of my head. Kaname hugged me and looked up at Lord Aido. "Im sorry I barged in." He stated as I released him and grabbed his arm. "No, no it's quiet alright. Dont worry. I hope our Hanabusa wasn't rude to you." He said resting his hand on Kaname's shoulder. "Huh!? Father he's the rude one!" Exclaimed the boy angrily. I snarled and stepped in front of Kaname. "How dare you! Kaname isn't rude! Kaname is very nice, you're the rude one!" I puffed up my cheeks angrily. Juri walked over and rested her hand on the top of my head. "It's alright Akira." I looked up at her. "Lady Juri." She lead me back over to Haruka and I stood with the two of them holding both of their hands. Kaname glanced at me then looked back at the boy named Hanabusa. "No, he's right." Hanabusa gasped. "It's my fault. I haven't been around children my age that much." Haruka, Juri and I walked over to Kaname. I grabbed Kaname's arm and Haruka gently put his hands on my shoulders while Juri put her hands on Kaname's shoulders. "My name is Kaname Kuran." I clung to Kaname's arm and glared at the boy. "And my name is Akira Kuran." I stated with a glare. "Will you be my friend?" Asked Kaname. "No." Stated Hanabusa immediately. I snarled. "HOW DARE YOU..." Haruka kneeled down beside me and met my eyes with his own. "It's alright Akira." I looked away as he smiled gently. I hugged Lord Haruka and he picked me up. I wrapped my small arms around his neck and rested my head against his collar bone. Juri smiled as I yawned. "It's probably time to get back home. Someone sounds tired." I burried my face further into Haruka's collar bone. I was sleepy. **

***End of Flashback***

**I blinked awake and gasped. I saw Senri laying on the bed beside me, fast asleep. I had dreamt of the past. Of Kaname. Why? Why did everything lead back to Kaname? Tears rolled down my cheeks and I sobbed quietly. Senri's eyes instantly opened and I gasped, wiping a tear away. He sat up. "What's wrong Akira?" He asked. "It's nothing, just a bad dream." **

***Rido Kuran***

**I smirked. Soon Senri and Akira would be here and at that point everything would be ready, and I could begin my annihilation of Kaname Kuran. **


	19. Chapter 19, Someone I Hold Dear

**WARNING: This Chapter contains Lemon, and abuse. If you do not like those then do not read it. **

***Akira Kuran***

**I stood outside of Senri's granduncle's house beside my big brother. The door then opened and I saw Senri's granduncle and Ichiru standing together. "Welcome." Stated Ichiru. Senri and I both walked in together. "Hey there, greatuncle." Stated Senri as we both stopped and I grabbed his arm. "Thanks for coming Senri. Come right this way." Senri's greatuncle led us down a set of stairs down to one of the basement levels. "I want to show you both something." My eyes darted around the narrow passage. Something didnt feel right. I could feel it. "I dont like this. What is it?" Asked Senri. "You're no longer a child. So as a member of the Shiki Family, you have a duty to know." We stopped in front of a door and it opened revealing a coffin and a bunch of tubes behind it. "The secret I have worked so hard to conceal." We moved forward and I gasped when I saw the person in the coffin. "I've been protecting him. Take a look, this is you're father." I looked away quickly. "I thought he was dead. This is gross." Stated Senri bluntly. "How could you say that to you're own flesh and blood? I've managed to regenerate quite a bit." We both looked over and I saw a young vampire. The only thing that told me who he was, was those eyes. Those mismatched eyes. I grabbed Senri's arm and pulled him a bit closer to me. He looked at me then back at him. I leaned up a bit. "Senri, we need to get out of here now." He blinked in surprise. He then dissapeared and I continued to hide behind my big brother. I then spotted him beside the coffin. "I was looking forward to seeing you both, all grown up." I snarled at him. Senri's great uncle bowed. "Im sorry to keep you waiting my lord." I continued to glare at him. The body of the young vampire then collapsed and I narrowed my eyes at his second body. Rido then pulled himself forward from within the pool of blood. I gasped and hid behind Senri. He put one arm in front of me as Rido's eyes latched onto the two of us. "My dear son, Senri. I am in need of you're strength." Senri gasped and pushed me back. I closed my eyes just as I hit the ground then opened them again to look up at Senri. "Senri?" I asked. He looked at me and I gasped at his eyes. Not the same gray-blue eyes of my fiance, but instead the red and blue eyes of the person I feared above all others. He turned and walked over to me. I crawled back until my back was pressed against the wall. Rido kneeled down beside me and I looked away. "I have to say that I never expected you to end up being so beautiful Akira." He grabbed my chin then forced me to look at him. He smirked and I continued to push back against the wall away from him. He grabbed my arm then pulled me to my feet. "Thank you, you may go now." Senri's greatuncle bowed. I looked up at Rido in terror. He then dragged me to a room down here and I looked around as we walked. After a minute he walked into a room pulling me with him. **

***LEMON STARTS HERE***

**He pulled me in then closed the door. I saw that Ichiru was already sitting on the bathroom counter in the adjoined bathroom. Rido pulled me to the bed then forced me down onto it. He ran a hand up me then pushed it under my shirt. "So beautiful." He pulled the shirt over my head and discarded it on the floor. I covered myself. Yes I still had my bra on but that didnt make me feel any safer. He grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head with one hand. His other hand then wandered down to the button of my jeans. He leaned his face down and undid the button of my jeans then slid them off and discarded them. "I honestly dont get why Senri hasnt done this with you yet. Kaname already seized the opportunity and yet even though you and Senri are in the same bed every night he still doesnt do a thing." I snarled. "It's because Senri's not like you and Kaname. He wouldnt do something like that because he is a kind person." He scoffed. "Akira, men are men. Yes all men are not created equal but we all **

**still have something in common. A need for women." I quivered as his hands reached around me and removed my bra. He then discarded it on the floor along with the rest of my clothing. He then pulled off my panties leaving me completely exposed. I struggled against him, hoping to be able to cover myself up but he wouldnt let me. He leaned down and licked right over my entrance making me quiver. "F-Father stop this." He completely ignored me then licked inside of me. He then stuck his tongue in as far as he could get it and began to explore. My hands both balled into fists and I struggled against him. A small moan then escaped me mouth and I gasped. He pulled his tongue out of me and smirked. "It looks to me like you're body know's what you truly want Akira." He then positioned himself over top of me and took off his pants. I continued to struggle and he continued to pin me down against the bed. "Dont worry Akira, you'll like it. I promise." He thrust into me and I quivered. He didnt wait for me to adjust but instead began to pound away into me. He released both of my wrists and his hand rested against the bed beside him to stabilize him as he pounded his way into me. I grabbed his shoulders and my fingers began to dig through the fabric of Senri's shirt into the delicate skin below. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I tried to push him away from me but it didnt work. "Please stop..." He continued his pace then licked at my neck. His fangs sunk into my neck and I quivered as he began to drain my blood. I struggled as he continued to pound into me as hard as he could. I could feel my walls tightening around him and it wasnt long before we both came. Rido pulled his fangs from my neck. He then changed positions so that I was on top of him. I sobbed as he pulled me down onto him and held me down on him fully. I was beginning to get sore. "P-Please stop." I stuttered. He then lifted me and pulled me back down. He began a pace and it wasnt long before he was pounding up into me and I was quivering above him. It hurt. It hurt so much. Kaname would always give me a chance to adjust and would always start slowly so that I had a chance to get used to it. And yet he just instantly began to pound away. I felt a drop of crimson liquid roll down my thighs and Rido let out a small tsk. I pulled me legs in against his chest to stop him from moving. "P-Please." I begged. Rido however didnt take kindly to this. He sat up and I gasped as he grabbed me and held me against him. That was when I saw Ichiru walking over with a burning hot piece of iron with an "R" on it. I struggled as Rido held me in place.**

***Senri Shiki***

**I gasped and watched as Akira struggled against him against Rido. I couldnt take this. I couldnt just sit back and watch him hurt Akira. And yet what could I do? Nothing from in here. But even so I wouldnt give up. I wouldnt stop struggling. Not for my own sake. But for Akira's. **

***Akira Kuran***

**I struggled as Rido held me in place then tilted my body so that my bare hip was exposed. He covered my mouth and held me in place as the hot piece of iron came closer to my delicate skin. Rido sunk his fangs into my neck again ad I continued to struggle feebly in his arms. He held me perfectly in place and Ichiru placed the hot piece of iron against the delicate skin of my hip. I let out a hardly audible scream against Senri's hand. Against Rido's hand. After a minute he pulled the piece of iron back and Rido pulled his fangs from my neck. I slumped back against Rido's chest. This man... No longer had the right to call himself my father. Never again would I call him my father. Never again would I turn to him. **

***LEMON ENDS HERE***

***Kaname Kuran***

**I layed on my bed with my arm covering my face while I waited for everyone to finish collecting their things. I then felt a burning pain on my right hip. I sighed. How dare he do something so cruel to someone so delicate. I could feel my heart throbbing. My troat was sore and my hip was burning. I could feel every bit of pain that was coursing through Akira's small body. My eyes glowed red and I stood. The lights in the room all shattered as well as the mirror. "Rido Kuran you will pay, for hurting someone dear to me."**

***Akira Kuran***

**I layed on the bed under the blankets shivering. I was terrified. Rido currently sat in a large red velvet chair devouring a young human girl. After branding me he had released me then had a shower. I was sore and I could still feel small drops of blooding rolling down my inner thighs. Tears poured down my cheeks and I sobbed. Rido sighed as he finished devouring the young girl then looked at me. "Do you have to be so loud? I like to enjoy my meals in peace." I burried my face into the blankets and he sighed. He got to his feet and walked over to me. He sat down on the bed beside me. "Tell me Akira, does it hurt." I looked away but didnt answer. Rido didnt take kindly to this. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up to look at him. "Does it hurt?" He asked a second time. I nodded. He released me and I sobbed. "Kaname has very obviously failed at teaching you manners." I shook my head. "It-It's not K-Kaname's fault." I stuttered. I wouldnt allow him to insult Kaname. That was when my mind flashed back to the dream I had about a week earlier. The dream of Rido taking over Senri. It had been a warning. A warning of what was to come. A warning from Kaname. Rido leaned over me and I gasped. "You better hurry and get some rest because I will want to feast on that delicious blood of yours tommorow." I sniffled and nodded. I had to make it through this, no matter what. **

**~ The Next Night ~**

**I stood behind Rido's chair watching as he devoured a girl. I could hear Ichio talking from the other side of the screen we were behind but I wasnt really paying attention to what he was saying. The girl then dropped to the floor and turned to dust. Rido gestured me forward. I stepped forward carefully in my heels. He had put my in a tight black dress that went about half way down my thighs and secured around my neck. I walked in front of him and stopped. He pulled me down onto his knees and his fangs found their way into my neck. **

***Takuma Ichijou***

**"There is someone I would like you to meet. That is why I had you return." I blinked in surprise as a screen to my left rose. I looked over and gasped when I saw a girl, with such familiar long brown hair fall to the ground. Fall to the feet of someone that I knew better than I knew myself. Someone who I knew wouldnt ever hurt that girl. My eyes were wide with shock as I looked at him. My grandfather bowed. "Sorry to have kept you waiting. How are you doing this evening my lord?" Asked Grandfather. "Not bad." He answered. No, it couldnt be this wasnt right. The person in front of me couldnt be... "Senri?" **


	20. Chapter 20, Every Bit of Pain

**WARNING: This Chapter contains lemon, torture and blood. Reader discretion is advised. **

***Takuma Ichijou***

**"Senri?" I asked, in complete and utter shock. Akira looked up at me. "Takuma?" She asked quietly. I glared at Senri. My nose caught the scent of more of Akira's blood and I gasped. I saw a drop of blood roll down her thigh. What did he do to her? "It's not Senri." I gasped and looked at Akira. Whoever was in Senri's body didnt take kindly to what she had said and stomped down on her ribs. She gasped and a tear rolled down her cheek."I dont believe that I gave you permission to speak, Akira." I snarled. "How dare you. It is a terrible crime to injure a Pureblood in any way." He smirked. "Really?" He asked. The back of his chair exploded and I continued to glare at him. His smirk widened. "Wow, you have nerve, I'll give you that." He stood then grabbed Akira by the hair and pulled her up. I gasped. "Now tell me. What should I do with her? Either you join me, and I will let you have her. Or you refuse and I take off her head." I gasped and looked at Akira. Her eyes were shut and I could see her quivering. I already knew what I was going to do. There was no way I could let him kill Akira. "Fine. I will join you." I walked over and he released Akira into my arms. I picked her up then headed towards the door. "Takuma there is one more thing you need to know." I ignored my grandfather then opened the door. I was about to leave the room when an Anti-Vampire sword slashed at me and stopped right in front of my eyes. "I dont believe Ichio is done speaking to you yet. Takuma Ichijou." I sighed then turned around to look at my grandfather. "What is it?" I asked. "You need to know that you are in no way permitted to contact anyone from outside of this building. And especially not, Kaname Kuran." I narrowed my eyes. They knew that Kaname would come here and murder them if I told him about what they did to Akira so they were trying to protect themselves. The Vampire Hunter lowered his sword and allowed me to leave the room. I carried Akira to my room and layed her down in my bed, pulling the covers up around her. I then layed down beside her. I would protect Akira from whoever was in Senri's body and even my own Grandfather. I would protect her no matter what. "Ri...do." I blinked in surprise. "Rido...Kuran. He killed Lord Haruka... and Lady Juri... He killed Kaname's parents..." My eyes went wide. He was the one who...?**

***Kaname Kuran***

**I layed on the couch with my head rested back. By now Takuma was with Akira. He could protect her. I knew he could. Takuma was very determined and very protective. Because of that I knew that he wouldn't let Rido hurt Akira. Not while he was there. I knew that I could trust Takuma to do this. To protect one of the few people whom I held dear. **

***Akira Kuran***

**I woke up and the scent of blood instantly filled my nose. I saw that I was cuddled close to Takuma who was laying beside me reading Manga. "T-Takuma..." He blinked in surprise then smiled. "Takuma, get away from me." He gasped. "But Akira..." I cut him off. "No... Go Takuma." My eyes went red and I dug my fangs into my bottom lip. He smiled and I gasped. He moved closer and brushed some hair from the side of his neck. I wrapped my arms around him then sunk my fangs into the blonde's neck. After a minute I pulled them back and looked at Takuma. "Why dont you stop me Takuma? After all I am nothing but a senseless beast." Tears rolled down my cheeks and he smiled. "No, you're not Akira." I gasped. "You are far more than a senseless beast. You are not a beast." I wiped the blood from under my mouth. "But Takuma..." He smiled again. "No, you are not a beast and you will never convince me that you are." That was when the door opened and Rido walked in. I gasped then burried my face into Takuma's chest. I heard Takuma snarl. I was then pulled up by my hair. "You are coming with me." **

***LEMON STARTS HERE***

**Rido forced me down onto the bed and I gasped. He then licked the blood from under my mouth. "When did I give you permission to drink Takuma's blood?" My mind flashed back to Kaname getting mad at me for drinking Senri's blood. His hands then worked their way under my skirt and I quivered. "Im sorry. Please dont." He ignored me and continued to allow his fingers to move up. He then pulled down my panties and I blushed. He took off his pants then positioned himself at my entrance. I struggled beneath him. "You will learn that you do not do anything that I dont allow you to, Akira." I pushed at his chest but he didnt even budge. Then in one strong thrust he was inside me and he kissed me to silence my scream. I was still sore from yesterday, and so I didnt want to do this again. He smirked then kissed me. His tongue made it's way into my mouth and began to explore. He then began to thrust into me. Tears rolled down my cheeks as he pulled his lips from mine then sunk his fangs into my neck. **

***LEMON ENDS HERE***

***Takuma***

**I stood outside the door listening as Akira struggled against Rido. I headed away from the room. I couldn't hurt him so there was no point. That was when I saw the Vampire Hunter leaning against the wall. "Are you worried about her, Takuma Ichijou?" He asked. "Why do you ask?" I retorted. "Because, I have a duty to protect her, but I know I cannot protect her alone. Will you help me?" He asked. I nodded. "Yes."**

**~The Next Night~**

***Akira Kuran***

**I layed in the bed beneath the covers crying silently. That was when the door opened and Rido walked in with a disk in his hand. He closed the door then walked to the TV. He put the disk in the DVD player then pressed play. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside me. "Do you wanna see what Kaname has been doing this whole time?" He asked. I glanced at him then looked at the screen. I saw Kaname standing close to Yuki with his hand rested gently against her cheek. "Alright, then prove it to me Yuki. Be my lover." I gasped and sobbed as he turned it off. I grabbed my head and dug my nails into my scalp. NO! Kaname wouldn't... Kaname couldn't... I sobbed. "No you understand dont you Akira? It's hopeless. He doesn't need you. He already has Yuki. So give yourself over to me." I sobbed. "NO! That couldn't have been..." He cut me off. "It was." I sobbed. He then left the room and left me alone to cry. "Kaname...WHY!?" I could feel his touch on my skin. I could hear his voice ringing in my head. I dug my nails into my neck. I could feel his fangs against my neck. I dug my other set of nails into my thigh. I could feel his bare skin pressed against mine. I brought both of my hands back and burried my face into my blood stained hands. "Kaname... NO!"**

***Kaname Kuran***

**I could feel sorrow pulling at my heart. Akira knew. I could feel her pain. Every bit of it. I had driven her to this point. And unfortunately I knew that I would continue to push her even further.**


	21. Chapter 21, Day into Night

**WARNING: Even more Lemon. So yeah dont read the lemon if you dont want to. **

***Takuma Ichijou***

**I stood outside Akira's door with my arms full of Manga. I had listened to her crying all of last night and now I simply wanted to try and cheer her up. Kaname had obviously known that he was being watched. He had obviously known that Akira would see him and Yuki together and yet he still asked her to be his lover. Kaname was my best friend but I could not accept him doing such a thing to Akira. Never. I gently knocked on the door. There was no reply. I walked in and looked around. I didnt see Akira. I walked into the adjoined bathroom then found her curled up in a ball against the wall of the shower while the water fell on her. I put the manga on the counter and walked over. I turned off the water then kneeled down in front of her. This whole incident had sent her to hell and back. And it was Kaname's fault. "Akira?" I asked. "Takuma, I dont know what to do. I-I knew this would happen eventually but I just..." She broke down into tears. I grabbed a towel then wrapped it around her. I picked her up then walked back into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. I sat down beside her and gently rubbed her back. She sniffled then crawled onto my lap and curled up, resting her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head against her's. "It's alright Akira. Im here for you." She sobbed into my shirt and I gently kissed her temple. I looked down. That was when I saw a red spot on her hip. What was it? Had Rido... I narrowed my eyes. "Akira what did Rido do to you?" I asked. She looked up at me then looked away quickly. I grabbed Akira by the wrists then pushed her down onto the bed. She gasped and pushed at me. "T-Takuma." I gently slid one finger under the waist line of her jeans and pulled them down a bit. I then saw that Rido had burned an "R" into her delicate skin. I released her and she looked away. I pulled her back up into my arms then kissed her forehead. "Im sorry that I wasn't here to protect you Akira." She blinked in surprise. "You dont need to apologize Takuma. It's not you're fault. It's Kaname's fault." I sighed and kissed her forehead again. It was true. This truly was Kaname's fault. And yet I knew that I still couldn't hate Kaname. And neither could Akira. Because we both cared for Kaname. Even though Kaname used us we still cared for him. Time after time he used us, but we still cared about him. **

**Day into Night. Sugar into Salt. Creatures into Corpses. Navy into Golden. That was the way everything was. Everything subsided into something else. Love into Heartbreak. Happiness into Sorrow. Friendships into Flames. Everything turned into something else. Sunlight into Moonlight. Light into Darkness. Darkness into Light. That was the way things worked. And for Kaname and Akira especially. They both started off as light, shining brightly like a beacon. But now they were both immersed in darkness and there was nothing that I could possibly do about it. No matter how hard I tried. **

***Ichiru Kiryu***

**But why did people that I cared about like Shizuka and Akira always have to be thrown down into the darkness. Why did people like Rido and Kaname feel the need to submerge them in darkness? Why did they feel the need to drive them off the very edge and watch them as they fell?**

***Takuma Ichijou***

**And above all, why did I have to watch Akira fall? Why did I have to watch Senri fall? Why did I have to witness as the people that I cared about were dragged down? And why did it have to be Kaname, my best friend who dragged Akira and Senri down? **

***Hanabusa Aido***

**Why did Lord Kaname do the things that he did? Why did he purposly hurt Akira, every single day? Why had he made Yuki his lover even when he knew that it would drive Akira over the edge? I simply didnt understand. **

***Ichiru Kiryu* **

**Everything became something else. **

***Takuma Ichijou***

**Everyone turned into someone else.**

***Hanabusa Aido***

**All emotions turned into something different. **

***Ichiru Kiryu***

**Day into Night. **

***Takuma Ichijou***

**Sugar into Salt. **

***Hanabusa Aido***

**Creatures into Corpses. **

***Ichiru Kiryu***

**And yet why did it have to be that way?**

***Takuma Ichijou***

**Why was everything good corrupted?**

***Hanabusa Aido***

**Why did everything good have to come to an end?**

***Ichiru Kiryu***

**And why did the world continue to spin even as our whole worlds were stopped by the loss of one another? Why did everyone else continue to be happy while we were miserable?**

***Takuma Ichijou***

**I wished I knew why. **

***Hanabusa Aido***

**I was trying to find out why. **

***Ichiru Kiryu***

**And yet, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find the answer. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**"Everything good comes to and end and the memories left behind from it simply fade into the past. Everything comes to an end and the memories left behind from it inevitably become a part of history. They inevitably become a part of the past."**

***Rima Touya***

**I flopped onto the couch. "Im so tired. They made me do weird work." I stated to no one in particular. The door to the Dormitory then opened and I looked up. Senri then walked in with Takuma right behind him. "Senri? Where have you been?" I asked. That was when I realized that Senri was smirking and his eyes weren't the same blue-gray that I knew. One was blue and the other was a deep red. A color very similar to the color of Lord Kaname's eyes. "Who are you?" I asked. That was when I saw the look on Takuma's face. A look of disappointment. A look of pain. I then spotted brown hair from behind him and saw that it was Akira. But she was different. She was shaking, and there was nothing but pure terror in her eyes. "What did you do to Akira?" I asked. He ignored me and walked in, heading towards Senri and Takuma's room. I stood. "I asked you a question." I said glaring at him. "Rima dont." I gasped and looked at Takuma. I sighed then turned and walked away to the room Ruka and I shared. Ruka had locked herself in our room ever since she found out that Kaname had made Yuki his lover. She would only let me in. **

***Takuma Ichijou***

**"What was that about Takuma? I could have made a decent meal out of her." I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's why I told her not to." He sighed and shrugged. "Whatever. I guess I'll just go and get some rest. Tell me, what time do I need to be up for class?" I blinked in surprise. "Oh, um the switch over is at 5:00 so probably about 4:00 or 4:30." He nodded then continued to the room Akira, Senri and I shared. I glanced back at Akira who was shaking. I needed to get her to Kaname. I turned and picked her up. I then carried her upstairs to Kaname's room. I knocked on the door. "Come in, Takuma." I opened the door and walked in. "Kaname, I think we need to talk." I stated. He looked back at me then nodded. "You can lay Akira down on the bed." I nodded and layed her down. I kissed her temple then pulled the blankets up around her. "Get some rest Akira." She nodded. I walked from the room with Kaname and we walked to his office. We both walked in and I closed the door behind us. "I need to know why you let Rido have Akira." He met my eyes with his own. "Does it really matter Takuma?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes. "Of course it does Kaname! He hurt Akira and the fact that you allowed him to makes it even worse." Kaname glared at me and I gasped. "I didnt allow him to hurt Akira. What would you have me do? Did you want me to kill Senri in order to stop Rido from hurting Akira?" My eyes went wide. "No, I dont believe that you would want me to kill Senri. So I stayed out of it." I looked down then back up at Kaname. "But what about Yuki? You obviously knew that you were being watched and that Rido would tell everything that he witnessed to Akira and yet you still asked Yuki to be you're lover!" Kaname walked over to me and slapped me. "Takuma, you would do well to remember that this is my life and that I have the right to live it how I like." I could feel anger welling up inside me. Anger towards Kaname for allowing Akira to be hurt. I grabbed Kaname by the front of the shirt and slammed him into the wall. "Well you would do well to remember that you owe Akira! She gave you everything and yet you still treat her like she is nothing! You just use her over and over and over again until you feel that you can no longer use her! Then you hand her over to Senri but then rip her right from Senri because you want her back! WHAT YOU'RE DOING ISNT FAIR KANAME!" He gasped. I sighed and released him. "Kaname, you are my best friend and that is why this annoys me so much. Because I care for you, but I also care about Akira and Senri. So having to watch you hurt them, hurts me more than you could possibly imagine." I sighed then walked to the door. "Takuma, wait." I looked back at Kaname. "I am sorry. I know that this whole situation hurts everyone in the Night Class, but I cannot aford to be thrown off track. I am truly sorry Takuma." I opened the door and walked out of it. "I know you are Kaname, but that still doesn't make things okay." I said as I closed the door. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I sighed and wiped some blood from my forehead. Takuma really was mad at me. Although I couldn't really blame him. I sighed again and leaned back against the wall. I was going to end up losing everything except Yuki because of this. I already knew that. I would lose Akira. I would lose Takuma. I would lose Ruka. And I would lose the rest of the Night Class. But it was worth it as long as I had Yuki. I walked from the office back to my room where Akira was laying on my bed. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I walked over and sat down beside her, brushing some hair from her face. She looked up at me with dull, frightened eyes. I leaned forward and kissed her temple. "It's alright Akira. Im here." She nodded shakily. She grabbed my hand and I kissed her temple a second time. "Do you want me to run you a shower?" I asked. She shook her head slightly. "A bath?" I insisted. She nodded. I stood and she did as well. I walked slowly beside her. Her legs were shaking and she was holding tightly to my hand with both of her's. We walked to the bathroom and I lifted her up onto the counter. I walked to the bathtub and turned on the water. I then walked back over to her. I stood in front of her looking at her with worried eyes. "Are you okay, Akira?" I asked. She nodded shakily and forced a smile. "Uh-huh. I-Im fine." I frowned. "Stop lying to me." I rested my hands on either side of her and leaned close to her. Akira knotted her thin fingers into my shirt as I leaned forward and kissed her. A tear rolled down her cheek and she pushed me away. "I CANT DO THIS! Kaname I..." She burried her face in her hands. I pulled her to her feet and pulled her into my arms. She burried her face into my shirt and sobbed. I wrapped one arm around her waist and rested the other against the back of her head. She wrapped her arms around my neck and looked up at me. "Kaname, why do you do this to me? Why do you insist on hurting me?" She asked. I brought my hand down onto her cheek and pressed her against the edge of the bathroom counter. "Because I love you, Akira." I leaned forward and kissed her again. **

**I knew that toying with her like this would only make her hate me but I didnt care. I knew that Akira couldn't and wouldn't fight against me. I was a part of her life, because of that I knew that she wouldn't try to stop me. **

***LEMON STARTS HERE***

**I pulled my lips from Akira's. "I love you Akira." She looked away. I then slipped my hands under her dress and pulled it over her head. I discarded it on the counter and my eyes scanned her delicate skin. I then spotted the mark that Rido had left on her right hip. An R. I kneeled down in front of her and gently kissed the mark left by Rido. "I wont let him hurt you anymore, Akira. I swear." Tears rolled down her cheeks. I stood then lifted her up onto the counter. I reached around her and removed her bra. I discarded it on the floor followed by her panties. I kissed the mark Rido had left one more time before I kissed right over her entrance. "Kaname." I looked up at Akira. "P-Please be gentle." I nodded. "I will." I pulled off my pants and boxers and positioned myself at her entrance. I leaned down and kissed her gently while I pushed into her. Akira gasped against my lips and tears rolled down her cheeks. I pulled my lips from her's and gently kissed each tear away. I pulled out and she inhaled sharply. I then pushed back in slowly and she quivered. Her hands knotted into my shirt and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I then began to move abit faster, thrusting in and out of her. She quivered as I continued, making sure not to go to fast so that she felt comfortable. I leaned forward so that my neck was right against her lips. She sighed and sunk her fangs into my neck. I needed to get Akira back to normal. Both physically and emotionally. And this was the best way. The best solution to my problem. **

***LEMON ENDS HERE***

***Rido Kuran***

**I sighed and flopped back onto the bed. So Kaname was challenging me. He had chosen to mark Akira as his even though her already had taken Yuki as his lover. I smirked. "Well aren't you territorial Kaname?" **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I layed Akira down in the bed and pulled the blankets up around her. I then kneeled down and kissed her forehead. "I love you Akira. But by now you know that our situation is a hopeless one. No matter how much we love each other nothing will ever become of our love. Our love will inevitably become a part of the past." **


	22. Chapter 22, A Forbidden Act

***Kaname Kuran***

**I stood in my office looking out the window. I then heard the door open. I glanced at Rido and Takuma as they walked in the looked back out the window. "Calling you my nephew, kinda gives me the creeps. The last time we met was a little over ten years ago. Right? You hurt me. Kaname. That day you shattered my body until I lost my shape. It took ten years to regain my form. Well. I suppose I should thank my Pureblood power. Which allowed me to survive. Oh, by the way thank you so much for getting rid of my fiancé Shizuka. It was a load off my mind. If I waited around for her to become obedient like his mother, I am fairly certain that I would have waited for close to an eternity." I looked at him and I saw Takuma's eyes go wide. That was when I saw Akira standing outside the door that connected my office to the bedroom. "Im glad to see that you haven't changed, Uncle. You are still someone that I want to kill. And I would never feel the slightest bit of remorse for it." The ground between the two of us crumbled and the debris rushed towards Rido. Takuma ran in front of Senri's body. "NO! KANAME STOP!" I stopped the barrage of debris right in front of Takuma. "Im sorry, but I wont let you hurt Senri. I cannot stand by and allow him to be sacrificed in the battle between the two of you!" I glared at him. "So then, should I take that to mean that you're allegiance lies with the Senate on this?" I asked. "Well, you could interpret it that way." I continued to glare at Takuma. "I see." Rido walked forward. "Kaname cant kill me, even if he wanted. Now, for the time being I am going to use his room. Im counting on you, Dorm President Kuran." I allowed all of the debris to fall to the floor. What a joke. He was mocking me. Rido and Takuma then left and I sighed. "You can come out now Akira." She walked from the bedroom and over to me, jumping over the gash in the floor. "What was that all about Kaname?" She asked. I sighed. "Nothing." She wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped mine around her. "How do you feel?" I asked. She looked down. "Fine I guess." My hand made it's way under her chin and I tilted her face up so she was looking at me. "You have a photo shoot tommorow right?" I asked. She blinked in surprise then nodded. "Okay, then I will go with you and Rima. Just to make sure that Rido doesnt try anything." She nodded. "In the meantime you should probably get some more rest. You look worn out." I gently picked her up and carried her into the bedroom that we had once shared. I layed her down on the bed and pulled the blankets up around her. "Um...Kaname...?" I looked at her. "What is it?" I asked. "Well...Um... All of my clothing and things are in Senri and Takuma's room. And Rido is kinda in Senri and Takuma's room." I blinked in surprise. I had forgotten about that. I sighed. "I'll go and get you're things." I stood up strait then walked to the door. I looked back and saw that Akira was up and standing right behind me. "Well I intend to come with you. I mean what if he attacked me while you were getting my stuff?" She asked. I sighed. "Alright, then let's go." We walked together down to Takuma and Senri's room." I walked in without even knocking and saw Rido putting on a T-Shirt while Takuma layed on the bed reading a Manga. "Kaname what are you...?" I completely ignored Takuma and walked over to the dresser that had all the possessions of my little duckling in them. Akira stood close to me holding onto my arm. "Man Kaname, you know it's not nice to cheat." Teased Rido. "I mean first you take Yuki from Ichiru's brother Zero and now you are stealing Akira from Senri and Takuma." I glared at Takuma and his face went red. "Takuma." I growled. He gasped. "Nothing happened Kaname! I was just comforting her! I just hugged her and kissed her forehead! THAT'S IT!" I sighed then looked back at the dresser. I grabbed Akira's uniform and three different dresses. I then pushed them at her and closed the dresser. I then walked from the room, with my little duckling holding tightly to my arm. She released my arm once we left the room. We walked up the stairs and towards the bedroom. I stopped and she bumped into my back. I smiled slightly. She was so adorable~ I shook my head slightly. Not the time~ I then started walking again and headed into the bedroom. Akira put her clothing down on a chair and closed the door. "Um... Kaname... You didnt grab me any pajama's." I grabbed one of my long sleeved shirts and passed it to her. She blinked in surprise then smirked. "Oh, I get it." I walked over to the bed and sat down on it. I then gestured her over. "Come here my little duckling." She blinked in surprise. "Duckling?" She asked. "Yes, because you were following me like a little duckling." She giggled and walked over. I pulled her down onto my knees and slid my hands under her dress then pulled it off her and discarded it on the ground. I leaned forward and kissed the mark on her right hip. "Mine." She giggled again. She then slid the shirt on. It was my blue shirt with the design on the back, arms and collar. It went about one quarter of the way down her thighs, showing a little bit of her cute little black panties. Both of her arms wrapped around my neck. I slid my hands under the shirt and undid her bra. I pulled the straps out from under the shirt then pulled it off and discarded it on the floor. "There now all that's left is those cute little black panties." Akira leaned forward and kissed me as I slid her panties off. I ran my fingers up and down her body, feeling every inch of bare skin, that I had access to. **

**We knew that the love between the two of us was nothing more than a forbidden act. Akira and Senri were engaged. Yuki and I were lover's. Our love was nothing more than a nuisance. Soon enough all remnants of the love that we held for each other would disappear. Our love would soon be washed away into the flow of time. Everything in this world changed. Whether we wanted it to or not. And I knew that soon our love, our feeling's towards each other would change. We were not destined to be together and soon we would be pulled apart. We both wished that something good would come from our love. But there was nothing. Our love was empty. Our relationship was empty. Everything between us was empty. Our hearts that had once been over flowing with feeling's towards each other had now run dry. All of the feelings of compassion that we had once had for each other had been burnt away and were now nothing but ashes floating in the wind. We didnt belond to together. And no matter how hard we tried to stay together we both knew it wouldnt work. We both had to let it go. It was always much easier to let go than it was to try and hold things together. And so we both needed to let go. We needed to let go of each other. And let go of our feelings towards each other. **

***Akira Kuran***

**My eyes flickered open and I sat up. Like always I didnt bother to see if Kaname was beside me. I already knew the answer. I always knew the answer. He always dissapeared before I woke up leaving nothing but a warm spot on the bed beside me. I got up and changed into a blue dress then put on a pair of blue heels to go with the dress. I looked at myself in the mirror of my vanity. I looked awful. I fixed my hair then did my make up. Kaname then walked from the bathroom in a black shirt and a dark brown jacket that went down to his waist. "Are you ready to go?" He asked and I nodded. We then headed down stairs and I saw that Rima was already waiting for us. "Hey, are you coming too, Lord Kaname?" She asked and Kaname nodded. "Okay, then let's go." We then headed off the school grounds to where the manager was waiting for us. **

**I sat in the chair letting people do my hair and makeup. I glanced at Kaname who was leaning against the wall. "There, done." I stood. I was currently wearing a black, gothic Lolita outfit with a small hat on my head and a little bit of hair from each side up in a pony tail. Rima walked over in an outfit identical to mine. The manager then ran over. "WE HAVE AN ISSUE!" We both tilted our heads. "What is it?" We asked. "Well the head of the studio said that we cant do the shoot without a male lead for it." Rima and I instantly looked at Kaname. "No." He stated. "Please Kaname." He shook his head slightly. I sighed and walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. "Please Kaname?" I asked quietly. "No." I sighed and rolled my eyes. "We can spend a nice night together, doing WHATEVER you want, tonight." He smirked and licked his lips. "Fine." I released Kaname but he pulled me back against me and kissed me gently on the lips. He looked somewhere behind me. I followed his point of view then spotted yellow eyes watching me. "Kaname, what is that?" I asked. "You should know those eyes well." I gasped and looked back into those yellow eyes then gasped. The yellow eyes of my twin brother's familiar. "Alright, now that Kaname has agreed get him dressed!" Exclaimed the manager. Kaname was then dragged away into a dressing room. He surfaced about five minute's later. He was in a pair of black dress pants, a black dress shirt and a black jacket along with a white neck tie. I smiled and walked over. "You look great." I said wrapping my arms around him. "Alright now, you three get on there." We all walked to where they had a white pillar and a red velvet couch set up. "Alright now let's start with you two leaning on Kaname's shoulders. Kaname rest you're head against Akira's and put you're hand against Rima's cheek." We all did as instructed and so the photo shoot began. **

***Rokuro Kuran***

**I sat watching Akira, Rima and Kaname at the photo shoot. He had kissed Akira to show that she belonged to him. But she wouldn't for long. "I believe it is just about time for me to enter Cross Academy as well." **

***Akira Kuran***

**I walked from the studio with Kaname and Rima. "Man, I never thought that they would like the photo's so much that they would make us skip class to do more photo's. They really liked you Kaname. I heard that they asked you to become a professional model." Kaname sighed. "Yes they did, but I declined. Now let's just hurry and get back, I want what you promised." I sighed. "Alright, just relax." We all walked down the street to where the car was waiting. That was when I saw some drunk guys come stumbling down the street. "Hey, look at the two hotties. Hey babe's how would you like to spend the night with some real men?" One of them asked. "No thanks. I dont spend time with filthy vermin like you." They both snarled. "What did you just say you little slut?" Kaname let out a low growl. His animal instincts were reacting to hearing me called a slut. To hearing one of his two lover's being called a slut. One then pulled a gun from his jacket. Kaname was about to take them on when a streak of black shot across my vision then took of the head of the one with the gun. It then dissapeared and I gasped. A hand then stabbed through the chest of the other drunkard. The hand pulled back and the man fell to the ground. My eyes went wide when I saw the person standing before me. "R-Rokuro?" I asked. He smiled sweetly and I smiled. I went to run towards my brother but Kaname pulled me back behind him. "Akira, stay away from him." He stated glaring at my brother. Rokuro frowned and met Kaname's glare with his own. "Let her go, Kaname." Kaname snarled. "No." Rokuro pricked his finger and drew his bloodwhip. The ground between Kaname and Rokuro broke apart and all the debris rose into the air. They were about to attack when I threw myself between them. "Stop it, both of you! There is no need for this!" The debris stopped right in front of my hand and Rokuro's bloodwhip stopped as well. "Leave Rokuro." Said Kaname with a glare. Rokuro matched his glare. "No, not until I have retrieved my sister." I could feel the anger from both of them rising. Rokuro's bloodwhip then wrapped around my waist and he pulled me to him. He let his bloodwhip return to his finger then held out his pricked index finger. I gently sucked at the small prick on his finger. Rokuro then pulled me against him and rested his head on my shoulder. "I have missed you so much Akira." I wrapped my arms around my brother. "I missed you too, Rokuro." I gently cupped his face in my hands then tilted his face up so he was looking at me. He looked different, but still the same. His hair was long and up in a ponytail and he had bangs that casted shadows on his face. Kaname walked over and Rokuro released me. He pushed me back slightly and glared at Kaname. These two had never gotten along and in all honesty I didnt believe that they would ever get along. They glared each other down. Rokuro made the first move and swept one foot under Kaname to try and trip him. Kaname reacted instantly and flipped back, landing perfectly on his feet. **

***Rido Kuran***

**I smirked. Rokuro had arrived. "Finally, he will be here soon and then everything that I want will be gathered at this academy."**

***Rokuro Kuran***

**"Stay away from Akira, Kaname!" I exclaimed angrily. "Or what?" He retorted. "Or else I will kill you." Kaname frowned. "Akira is my lover, not yours." I snarled. "Get you're own sister. Oh wait you have you're own sister, she just doesnt know that you are her brother." Kaname gasped. "That's right I know all about it. You are just going to end up throwing Akira aside so what does it matter to you?" I asked. Kaname made the next move and kicked at me. I dodged under his kick then kicked up at him. He dodged my kick then kicked at me a second time. I flipped back then grabbed Akira by the waist. I lifted her up and rested her on my arm. Snow began to fall around us. "Stay away from Akira, forever, Kaname Kuran." Snow then swirled around us and I used the opportunity to escape. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I sighed as the snow fell to the ground. They were gone. My eyes glowed red. "Do you honestly believe that I will allow you to keep Akira? Rokuro Kuran?" Rima walked over. "Hey, Dorm President Kuran, what was that all about?" She asked. I sighed. "That was Akira's twin brother Rokuro." She blinked in surprise. "Twin brother?" She asked and I nodded. **

**Yes, I was aware of the fact that the love Akira and I shared was fleeting. But even so I hated having to watch as Rokuro pulled Akira away from me. I hated having to watch as Akira was pulled from my life. **

***Akira Kuran***

**Rokuro put me down on my feet and I looked up at him. "Rokuro?" I asked. He kneeled down in front of me and put his hands on my hips. "I love you Akira." He stated and I smiled. I rested my hands on either side of his face and leaned down a little bit. "I love you too, Rokuro." **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I sat down on the couch and looked at Akira's clothing sitting on the chair. I sighed. I knew she would be back. But the question was, if Rokuro would change her into someone different. The question was, if she would still be the same Akira when she returned. Would he tell her everything I had done? Everything I intended to do? Would she hate me with all of her heart? Would she hate me with all of her soul? I got up then saw my shirt that Akira had been wearing, folded up neatly and placed on top of her vanity. I grabbed it and raised it to my face. I brought in Akira's sweet scent. The scent of flowers blooming out of season. I sighed. I shouldn't have been surprise. I had known that this would happen eventually. I walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. **


	23. Chapter 23, Forgotten Empty Pasts

***Akira Kuran***

**Love was a dying, fleeting thing. It bloomed for a short while then whither away as quickly as it had bloomed. **

***Rokuro Kuran***

**And yet even though that was true everyone still felt the absolute need to love one another. Maybe to fill a void of loneliness in their hearts or maybe to fell like they belonged. **

***Yuki Kuran***

**But that still didnt change what love was. It was irrational. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**And yet though love was irrational, it was also rational at the same time. Was it wrong for us to love one another?**

***Akira Kuran***

**I already knew the answer. No, love was something important in the lives of almost everyone on this planet. **

***Rokuro Kuran***

**Even Purebloods like us loved those around us. We acted like nothing ever phased us and yet love, was the one thing that we held but could not understand. **

***Yuki Kuran***

**Yet why was it so hard to understand the true nature of love? Why did people not understand that other's loved them until it was too late?**

***Kaname Kuran***

**And why did love come with so much heartbreak? Why did it come with so much tragedy? **

***Akira Kuran***

**I had absolutely no idea why. **

***Rokuro Kuran***

**I wished that I could comprehend why. **

***Yuki Kuran***

**I had been trying to find out why. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**And yet no matter how hard I tried to find the answer it always seemed to be out of my reach. **

***Akira Kuran***

**And why did the love that we all held for each other only tear us apart? Why did our love tear Kaname and I apart?**

***Rokuro Kuran***

**Why did I have to leave her side, even though I loved her more than anything else? Why did my love for Akira tear us apart?**

***Yuki Kuran***

**Why did I have to stay as a human when Kaname so obviously wanted me by his side? Why did my love for my brother tear us apart?**

***Kaname Kuran***

**Why did I have to fall in love with her when I swore to myself that I would always be by Yuki's side? Why did my love for Yuki tear me away from Akira?**

***Akira Kuran***

**And why...?**

***Rokuro Kuran***

**Why did it...?**

***Yuki Kuran***

**Why did it have to...?**

***Kaname Kuran***

**Why did it have to be this way...?**

***Akira Kuran***

**Why did our love for one another...**

***Kaname Kuran***

**Only tear our family apart...**

***Yuki Kuran***

**More and More...**

***Rokuro Kuran***

**By the day... **

***Rido Kuran***

**Love did nothing more to the Kuran Clan than tear it to pieces. Love was what had caused me to go over the edge. Love was what had caused Juri and Haruka's death's. Love was what drove Kaname. Love was what drove Yuki. And love was what drove all three of my children to do what they did, every single day. **

***Akira Kuran***

**My eyes flickered open and I looked around. It had been one day since Rokuro had brought me here, to the house that we had grown up in before being taken in by Haruka and Juri. I saw that Rokuro was fast asleep beside me. One of his arms was wrapped around my waist and his hand was rested gently on the scar on my hip. I sighed and kissed his forehead. I then slid out of the bed careful not to wake him. I walked to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror looking at myself in it. My hair was messed up and I had makeup smudges all over my face. I sighed and turned on the shower. I discarded all my clothing on the counter before stepping into the shower and letting the hot water sooth everything. I had never really truly realized how much I loved Kaname until I had come here. I had been here for a little over a day now and I already missed Kaname. I sighed and stepped out the shower then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. I then stood in front of the mirror. I sighed and put my hair up into a ponytail then washed my face. I then brushed my teeth and walked back out into the bedroom. I looked through the dresser of clothing that Rokuro had gotten for me. I found a cute white long sleeved dress and pulled it from the dresser. I then headed into the bathroom to get changed. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I sighed as I layed Yuki down on the bed. It had only been one day since Rokuro took Akira away from me but I already missed having her by my side. I wondered if when she got back she would hate me. But I had to continue to hope that as time went by we could continue to love each other the same we had in the past. For even though I loved Yuki, Akira was still something important to me. Aoi was still something important to me. Because Aoi Hio, was my first lover. **

***Akira Kuran***

**I layed back down on the bed beside Rokuro and my mind flashed back to the past, the past that I had shared with Kaname. **

***Flashback***

**I sat in front of the fire with Kaname, my head rested against his shoulder. "Tell me Kaname. When are we going to stop running away?" I asked. He looked at me. "Im not sure, but I am sure that it will be soon, so dont worry Aoi." I smiled. "Alright, if you say so Kaname." He blinked in surprise. "You know, you dont have to something just because I tell you to." I giggled. "I know, but I trust you. Is that so wrong Kaname?" I asked. He shook his head. "No, im glad that you trust me." He rested his hand on my cheek then made me look at him. He leaned forward and kissed me and I kissed back. After a minute we both pulled away. "I love you Kaname." I said with a smile. "I love you too Aoi." **

**After that I lost everything. I was killed right before Kaname's eyes and there was nothing that I could do until I finally returned to a body and was reunited with Kaname, as if it was our fate to be together, and we were being given a second chance to try and come together. **

**I sat on the floor about a meter from the door, waiting for Kaname to get home. Rokuro leaned against the side of the couch that Yuki, Haruka and Juri were all sitting on. "Why isn't big brother back yet?" Asked Yuki. I sighed and looked down. "Dont worry, he should be coming home any minute now." Haruka responded. "Yuki, you really love you're brother dont you?" Asked Juri with a giggle. I sighed and looked down. Rokuro walked over and sat down beside me. "Dont listen to them. Im sure you like Kaname a lot more than Yuki." He stated. I blinked in surprise then looked at Rokuro and smiled. I nodded. "I do like Kaname! But I also like you big brother!" I said happily. He sighed. "Im not technically you're big brother." He stated. I smiled. "I know, but you are bigger than me!" I said happily. The door then opened and Kaname walked in. "Kaname!" I got up then ran over and hugged Kaname. "Big brother's back!" Yuki ran over and hugged Kaname as well. "Welcome home, Kaname!" I glanced at Yuki then burried my face into Kaname's side. He gently rested his hand on top of my hand then wrapped the other around Yuki. "Good to be home, Yuki, Akira." I smiled up at Kaname and snuggled into his side. "Come and sit down Kaname!" I said happily. He nodded and both Yuki and let go of him and grabbed one of his hands. He sat down on the couch and we sat on either side of him. Rokuro then leaned against the couch beside me. "I went to see a rare rose that blooms only once every ten years. But I couldnt bring it back with me, it whither as soon as you pick it. The next time it blooms I'll have it encased in resin." I smiled and grabbed Kaname's hand. It sounded like it would be beautiful. "Was it really pretty, Kaname?" Asked Yuki. Kaname sighed and looked down. "How long does Yuki have to stay here in this basement room, without any windows?" He asked. "Kaname..." Juri trailed off. "It seems now a days the Senate isn't trying to control the power of our blood they want to control our very existence as well." I looked at Lord Haruka then burried my face into Kaname's shoulder. "Yuki's still young. I dont want her to have anything to do with them. I know were being selfish but we want to protect Yuki." I looked down. They wanted to protect her? What did it mean for a parent to protect their child? I wasnt sure. Kaname sighed. "Im fine! I promise! So you dont have to look so scared Kaname. Okay?" I released Kaname then looked up at him as he smiled. He then leaned forward and hugged Yuki.**

**Kaname and I had once been so close. But a large gash had formed between us during the time we were apart. A gash formed by Yuki Kuran! **

**"I will always be with you Yuki~" I sighed and looked down. That was when I felt a presence outside the house. I grabbed the back of Kaname's shirt and he blinked in surprise. "Kaname, Im afraid." He blinked in surprise. Juri and Haruka both walked over to me and leaned down. "What's the matter Akira?" Asked Juri, sitting down behind me and wrapping her arms around me. I hugged Lady Juri and burried my face into her chest. "Daddy is here." Juri and Haruka both gasped. I sniffled. Juri gently kissed my forehead and I released her. Kaname grabbed my hand. Haruka then kissed the forehead's of Yuki, Kaname and I. Juri did the same and they both headed to the door. "Stay here you four." We all nodded. **

***Haruka Kuran***

**"Im surprised you were able to make it here under the watch of the Senate, Big Brother." I could see Rido smirking and I continued to frown. "I came to get you're daughter, you've been so carefully hiding." Juri and I both gasped. We then both snarled. "You bastard! You're targeting my child again!" Exclaimed Juri. **

***Akira Kuran***

**I lay curled up with Rokuro while Kaname and Yuki were curled up together. "Rokuro, there is so much blood." He kissed my forehead. "It's okay Akira." I sniffled. The door then opened and I saw Lady Juri standing in the doorway. "Kaname, Yuki, Akira, Rokuro." She stated. "Lady Juri!" I ran over and Yuki did as well. "Mother where's Father?" Asked Yuki as I snuggled into Lady Juri. I was afraid. I heard Kaname sigh and I looked over at him. "Kaname?" I asked. "I see. Im so sorry. I should have taken care of things with Rido myself." Juri released Yuki and I and walked over to Kaname. "Thank you. Please keep taking care of Yuki for us." She stated kissing Kaname on the cheek. Juri grabbed Yuki's hand. "Alright Yuki, come with me." She stated. "What about Kaname?" Asked Yuki. Juri pulled Yuki away. "Huh? Kaname!" Kaname grabbed my jacket off the couch and walked over to me. He held out one arm and I slipped my arm into it followed by the other. "Alright now you two come with me." Rokuro and I nodded. Kaname then lead us to a back door. "Rokuro, take Akira out this way and get as far away from here as fast as you can. And no matter what you hear, or sense, or smell, DO NOT come back here." I gasped. "But Kaname..." He kissed my temple. "I love you Aoi. Dont forget that ever. Please." He whispered and I gasped. Rokuro then pulled me away. "KANAME!" **

**After that it was years until I saw Kaname again. But by the time we finally found each other again we had both changed and become people so unlike ourselves. **

***Present***

**"KANAME!" I shot upright then sighed and covered my eyes. Rokuro looked at me. "Akira, are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah, just a nightmare. Nothing more. Hardly even worth mentioning."**

**A love that had once transcended time had now been thrown down into the deep darkness. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**An inseparable bond had now been washed away into the flow of time.**

***Akira Kuran***

**A forgotten love. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**A forgotten, empty relationship. **

***Akira Kuran***

**Forgotten, empty lives. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**Forgotten, empty hearts.**


	24. Chapter 24, Hatred of the Past

***Akira Kuran***

**I looked out the window as snow fell lightly outside. Rokuro sighed as he did up the finaly button of my coat. He then stood up strait and I looked up at him. "Alright are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded slightly. "Yes, I have to go and help Senri. I will protect Senri. No matter what." Rokuro kissed my forehead. "Alright, if you want to protect Senri then I will help you, but stay with me at all times, alright?" I nodded. "I need to protect Senri. I cant allow him to be sacrificed in the battle between Kaname and Rido. I wont allow it. Not now, Not ever!" Rokuro smiled. "I know, it's alright Akira." I blinked in surprise then smiled. "Oops, I guess I got a little carried away." He grabbed my hand and we both exited the house and headed outside to where a car was waiting for us. We both climbed into the car then headed out towards Cross Academy. I would save Senri and stop Rido once and for all. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I sighed and looked down at my chessboard. The final two pieces that I required were finally on their way back. And now i could put my plan into action. Now was the perfect time. I headed out of the office, grabbing my jacket on my way out. We would put an end to Rido. **

***Ichiru Kiryu***

**I sighed and looked down at Rido's chained up coffin. Soon enough he would awaken and then I would kill him. I would avenge Lady Shizuka and I would get revenge for all the things he had done to Shizuka's children. I would get revenge on him for all of it. **

**Everyone knew what would happen soon. We all knew that soon enough our path's would cross. Our blades would cross. Our hearts would cross. Some would be allies and other's would be enemies. But no matter what happened this, was inevitable. We had to continue on. We would all put and end to Rido Kuran. For all the people that we had lost to him. Haruka. Juri. Shizuka's Lover. Shizuka. And the real, Kaname Kuran. Soon enough everyones blade would cross with the blade of someone they had once considered an ally. Soon this battle would be over. And soon, Rido Kuran would be dead. **

***Akira Kuran***

**Enemies and allies. Those were the only two that mattered. But I knew that soon enough my blade would cross with the blades of people I had once cared for. People whom I had connections to. Takuma. Senri. Kaname. Hanabusa. Akatsuki. Rima. Ruka. Yuki. Zero. Ichiru. Headmaster Cross. Mr. Yagari. Rido. Soon enough they would all be my enemies. Soon enough my only ally would be the man sitting beside me. **

**I sighed and climbed out of the vehicle, Rokuro following shortly after. "Alright, Let's go." We both headed up to the school. I looked around. That was when I saw the Headmaster and facing off against each other. I snuck carefully behind him trying not to make any sounds. They both looked at Rokuro and I. "Akira, you're back. You were gone for a few days and I was starting to get worried. Huh... Is that you're twin brother Rokuro?" Asked the Headmaster. I blinked in surprise. "Um... Yes." Yagari looked at us. "What is it with you Kuran's? I mean honestly at this academy alone there are two Kuran silbling pairs. Why do you find this academy so attractive?" He asked. I blinked in surprise. "Well um... I dunno. Now if you'll excuse us we'll be going." The Headmaster nodded. "Alright, you two be careful." We both nodded and I started running towards where I knew that I would find Rido. I had to destroy him. I ran to the abbandoned dorm then jumped over the river and Rokuro followed. I then headed inside and towards the room that Senri and Takuma had once shared. That was when I saw Takuma carrying Senri. I gasped and ran over. "TAKUMA!" He looked at me and smiled. "Akira you're..." He trailed off and I could see that his eyes were on Rokuro. "Who..." This time I cut Takuma off. "He is my twin brother, Rokuro." Takuma smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you." I looked at Senri. "What happened with Senri?" I asked. "Im not sure. He suddenly just collapsed. I gasped and my mind flashed back to the night when Rido had taken over Senri's body. The young vampire had collapsed after Rido's soul had left his body. That meant that Rido was... I gasped. "Rokuro, let's go!" I grabbed Rokuro's arm and dragged him towards the room. Only now had I noticed the scent of Kaname's blood that lingered in the air. Takuma followed behind with Senri. We all stopped in the doorway. "Kaname! What are you doing!?" I exclaimed. Takuma hurried over to the bed and gently laid Senri down on it. I went to go over to Kaname but Rokuro grabbed my wrist and pulled me back. I narrowed my eyes then pulled my wrist from his grasp and ran over to Kaname. I then fell to my knees beside him. "Kaname what are you doing!?" I asked, feeling very panicked. "There is no need to be in such a panic, Akira. Everything is going to be fine. I can tear this man to a thousand pieces but unfortunatley I cannot deal him the final blow. So as a result, I've decided to resurect him as he wishes. Take it Rido. You defiled everything in you're relentless pursuit of this. The purest blood of Kuran." I gasped. "Kaname stop!" I grabbed Kaname's hand that held Ichiru's sword. "It's too late Akira. He will awaken soon." I gasped. That was when my mind flashed back to the past. **

***Flashback***

**I gasped as I fell forward in the snow as Rokuro pulled me away from the Kuran Family Manor. I sat up and saw that my knee was scraped and bruised. The scrapes easily healed but there were still a few small bruises. "Come on Akira, we have to keep moving." I sighed and looked back as Rokuro pulled me up to my feet. I could smell blood. Lord Haruka was fighting to protect us all. To protect Yuki. To protect Lady Juri. To protect Kaname. And to protect Rokuro and I. "Lord Haruka." I murmured. **

**I ran over to Lord Haruka and grabbed his hand. "Lord Haruka come see, come see!" I pulled him over to a painting that I did of him and Kaname. He smiled. "That's truly amazing Akira." I smiled and hugged him. "Im glad you like it Lord Haruka!" My eyes scanned the room. "Lord Haruka, where is Kaname?" I asked. "Dont worry, Kaname will be back soon. He just had to go and do something first." I nodded. I was currently showing Lord Haruka all the studies that I had been doing and all the things I had been doing in my spare time. That was when the door opened and I smiled. I looked over as Kaname walked in. "Kaname!" I ran over to him and hugged him. He smiled and hugged me back. I looked up at him. "Im so glad you're back Kaname! I was just showing Lord Haruka a painting that I did of you two!" Kaname smiled. "Well can I see too?" He asked. "No, Kaname." He sighed. "Alright if you dont want me to..." I cut him off. "No, no! I was just joking Kaname! I would never say that you couldnt see it!" I pulled him over and he smiled when he saw the painting. "It's magnificent, Akira." I hugged Kaname again. "Why dont you tell us about what you have been studying lately?" My smile widedned and I nodded. "We have been studying the progenitor of Vampire's for a little while. I find it very interesting. Especially since we knew the progenitor." He nodded then kissed my forehead. I glanced at Lord Haruka. He gestured us to his side and we both walked over. I then held on to the leg of Lord Haruka's pants until he reached his hand down. I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "Alright, I think it's about time for you to be going to sleep Akira." I sighed. "Okay, but can you read me the story about the Princess of Hio Lord Haruka?" He nodded. "Of course I can." Haruka gently picked me up and carried me to my room then layed me in bed and pulled the blankets up around me. He then grabbed the book that held the story of the Princess of Hio, the fictional story of myself within it's pages. The story that I had always believed was the reason my mother had never been in my life. **

**Rokuro continued to pull me away from the Kuran manor. "Wait Rokuro, we need to go back!" He shook his head. "No! Werent you listening to Kaname, he told us not to come back no matter what!" I gasped then pulled my hand from Rokuro's and turned. I began to run back and he gasped. "AKIRA GET BACK HERE!" He ran after me. "I have to help Kaname and Lord Haruka, no matter what!" **

***Present***

**"Kaname you musnt do this! Lord Haruka fought to stop Rido from being resurected and now you are just going to go and bring him back!? You need to stop this already Kaname! Just let me kill him!" He silenced me with a glare. "That is enough Akira." That was when I saw Kaname's blood that had begun to pool on Rido's chest beggining to bubble. I pulled at Kaname's hand. "Stop this Kaname, please." He didnt reply. "I wont. You see everything has been for this moment."**

***Flashback***

**I ran towards the front of the Kuran Manor where I knew I would find Lord Haruka. That was when I ran strait into Kaname. He gasped. "Akira what are you doing here!? I told you to go!" I blinked in surprise. That was when I saw Lord Haruka and father facing off against each other. Father's eyes focused on me for a moment. Kaname put his arms out in front of me. That was when the odd monster in front of Lord Haruka attacked. Father drew his bloodwhip then attacked Lord Haruka. I gasped when I saw the glint of an anti-vampire sword. "LORD HARUKA!" The monster bit into Father's skull and I saw the blade stab into Lord Haruka's chest. "Akira, go, get away from here now! Go!" Kaname ran towards his father and I gasped. I saw Lord Haruka pull the sword from his chest and discard it in the snow. "Father no! That weapon, it's a Vampire Hunters sword!" Kaname ran in front of Haruka. "Father, stay back." He said spreading his arms out to protect Lord Haruka. "I will take care of this. It's my duty to destroy him, not yours. And besides, I dont want you dirtying you're hands with the blood of vermin like him. He's a vampire and yet he's wielding a hunters weapon when he's fighting you one on one." Kaname snarled. Haruka wrapped his arms around Kaname's shoulders and neck. "Kaname, you stay back. Dont destroy my pride as a parent by protecting me." Kaname gasped. "No, father I... Haruka I only..." That was when a blue-white light began to shimer around Lord Haruka. I gasped and tears rolled down my face. "Lord Haruka..." He closed his eyes. "It's alright. I know you know this but i'm saying it anyway." Kaname gasped and looked back at him. "Haruka! That sword pierced you're heart didnt it!?" Haruka smiled slightly. "Listen to me. Regardless of the past I want you to know you've always been our dear child, Kaname." Kaname rested a hand on Haruka's cheek. "LORD HARUKA!" I ran over to Lord Haruka and hugged his legs. He gasped and looked at me. A smile then formed on his face again. "Akira, be good and stay close to Kaname. Try to keep him in line. I am truly sorry for what I have done to you. And I hope that one day you can forgive me." I gasped and tears streamed down my cheeks. "I have already forgiven you Lord Haruka! I dont want you to leave Lord Haruka! PLEASE DONT GO!" He smiled. "Please know that you were also someone, that we all cared about. And never, ever allow him to use you." I gasped as lord Haruka completely shattered away, his clothing falling to the ground. I sobbed and I could see sadness on Kaname's face. He turned to glare at Rido. "Rido, Haruka has already done serious damage to you're head. And if I were to use this Hunter sword it would take away you're ability to heal." Kaname drew the sword from the snow. "That head wound you have now would become fatal. I would prefer it if you didnt suffer a quick and easy death by my hand. But for Yuki and Akira's sakes I will put an end to you're life right now." He glanced at me with a look that told me to leave. I turned around then began to head away from the manor. I could feel Father's eyes on me but I continued to run. **

***Present***

**"Kaname, what do you mean you cant kill him?" Asked Takuma. "No, that sounded wrong." Takuma walked over and I released Kaname. Takuma then grabbed Kaname's hand which was gripping the sword and his shoulder. "Listen I dont care what you do to him. His life is meaningless to me. But first, I want you to tell me why Kaname. Why do you and the other purebloods always take such extreme measures!?" Kaname pulled his hand from beneath the sword and a drop of his blood splattered onto my face just below my eye. I wiped it away then licked the blood from my finger. Takuma released Kaname and stood. "Fine. I know you wont even try to explain it to me. But it makes me sad though." I looked down. I felt bad for Takuma. "I put my blood into his body, so the next night he will no longer need to use Senri as a host." Kaname stood and I walked over to him. He looked at me as I squirmed my way between him and Takuma. I grabbed his hand and gently licked the blood from his hand. "You see even in this state, we can still be resurected. We purebloods are repulsive, arent we?" Asked Kaname. I licked the blood from around my mouth then gently rested my head against the back of his hand. Kaname pulled his hand from my grip then gently bumped it against Takuma's chest. Takuma blinked in surprise. "Dont worry, unlike us you'll still turn to dust if you're heart or head is crushed or if you are somehow beheaded." He pulled the sword from Rido's chest and handed it to Ichiru who sheathed the sword. "You're desire to destroy Rido still hasnt changed, however according to what you just said you are unable to kill him yourself. Why is that?" Asked Ichiru to Kaname who was almost at the door. "Because, I am the progenitor of the Kurans. Meaning that Rido is my master. For he's the one who awakened me from my coffin."**

**Kaname and I knew that we didnt belong here. In this place. In this time. But that didnt stop us from being here. Our lives had changed. Everything had changed. And yet even though the whole world continued to change around us, Rido was still the same person. The same foul person whom we all wished to kill with everything that we had.**


	25. Chapter 25, The Hio Progenitor

***Akira Kuran***

**I stood in front of Rokuro in the room that Kaname and I had once shared. I looked out the window as the sun began to rise. I then turned away and walked over to my brother. I looked up at him. His brown ponytail was falling lightly over his right shoulder and his eyes were emotionless. "Tell me Rokuro, why are you here? And why do you wish to protect me so badly." He sighed. "It doesnt matter."I sighed as well. "Fine, if that's the way you wanna be then whatever." I walked towards the door and he followed. I looked back into the room. **

**There had once been a time that I had enjoyed living here. There had once been a time that I had enjoyed living with Kaname. But things were different now. Everything that had kept Kaname and I bound to each other was now gone. It had melted away like snow in the spring time sun. The relationship that I believed could once again bloom had now wilted away like a rose left to freeze in the dark, cold winter. The love that we had held for each other had been thrown into the fire the burn away. And now there was nothing, no one. Not a whisp of smoke that caught on the wind from the ashes of our love. I wasnt exactly sure how to go about forgetting everything that had happened between Kaname and I. All that I really knew was that if I continued to cling to those memories then it would only hurt me in the end. If I continued to cling to those memories I would never again be happy. I would never be able to move on with my life. I would never again be able to love those around me and accept their love. I would simply be alone forever, which was my greatest fear. **

**All the windows, lights and mirrors in the room shattered. "What was that for Akira?" Asked Rokuro. "It was simply to destroy any remnants of the past." I glanced at the dress left on the vanity. The dress that Senri had given me. The piece of fabric exploded and small pieces fell to the ground. "Alright, let's go Rokuro." He nodded and we both headed out of the dormitory. The moment that we walked from the dorm I saw Ichiru standing there. He walked towards us then stopped about a foot away. His hair was down and I could see Shizuka's bell in his right hand. "I apologize Akira, for what I did. And I want you to take this." I blinked in surprise. He tied the bell around my neck. "Lady Shizuka would have wanted you to have it Akira. I know she would have. I still remember the way that she always used to watch from afar as things happened around you. How she always used to protect you. And because of those things I know that she would have wanted you to have it." I nodded. "Thank you, Ichiru." He nodded then headed back to the first dorm. I sighed. "I suppose we should go and help protect the students." I said with a second sigh. Rokuro sighed as well. "You do that, I have something that I need to do." I nodded. "Alright, I will be somewhere near the Auditorium. Meet me there before sunset." He nodded then dissapeared. I sighed then headed out towards the Auditorium. I heard something behind me then pulled a dagger from beneath my skirt and threw it right to where I had heard movement. I turned to see Kaname holding the tip of the dagger between his fingers. I gasped. "Im sorry Kaname. But in my defence you were sneaking up from behind me." He passed me the dagger and I tucked it back into the small belt around my upper thigh. "Yes I know that and I apologize." That was when I heard what sounded like crying. Kaname and I glanced at each other then headed towards the source of the sound. That was when I saw Yuki standing with her human friend Sayori, hugging her. "Yuki." Yuki looked at Kaname and Sayori and Yuki released each other. "Oh, Kaname." I sighed. "Im heading to the Auditorium." I stated, yawning and walking away. "Yuki, what are you doing out here?" Asked Kaname. I sighed again. I didnt want to listen to them. It was over. I could no longer depend on Kaname. I had to get over it. He didnt matter anymore. I got to the Auditorium to see Mr. Yagari leaving. "Hey, eye patch, where are you going?" I asked. "No where, Im just going to ward off some un welcome guests. In case you're wondering where the Headmaster is, he's inside." I nodded. "Okay, have fun warding off the so called "Un-welcome" guests." He nodded then continued on to the front gate. I walked to the door of the Auditorium and opened the door. The moment I opened the door there was a sword at my throat. I blinked in surprise and looked at Kaien. He blinked in surprise as well. "Oh, it's just you Akira. I apologize, tensions are running a little high today." I nodded. "Yeah, that's alright. Dont worry about it. I almost took out one of Kaname's eyes by accident so I know the feeling." He smiled. "Good, I thought that you might have been mad at me." I shook my head slightly. "I just thought I would come to help you protect the students. No matter how you look at it, this is also the safest place for me to be, in here with you." His smile widened slightly. "Well I suppose."**

***Takuma Ichijou***

**I rested my sword against the side of the couch and gently layed Senri down on it. I knew that when Senri woke up he would be mad, he would be furious. Not just with me, not just with Rido, not just with Kaname, but with himself as well. I knew that he was probably already furious at himself for allowing Rido to hurt Akira. But I could help but wonder if he would grow to hate me, because I hadnt protected Akira from Rido. Would Senri, one of the people whom I cared for the most end up hating me? I wasn't sure. But I hoped that Senri and I could still spend time together, still be close after all of this was done. And I hoped the exact same thing for Akira and Kaname. I just hoped that those three that I considered my family didnt grow to hate me. "The truth is that Kaname is the progenitor of the Kuran's. But to me you're something quite different. You're my dear old friend, Kaname. Those are my only memories of you. That's why... Senri im sorry. I know I should have done this much sooner. But I didnt and you ended up in this state because of it. I want to stay by you're side but now... I must go and do what I have to do. I must end this curse." I grabbed my sword then walked from the room. "Im sorry Senri. Im sorry Kaname. And Im sorry Akira."**

***Akira Kuran***

**I leaned against the wall looking down. I could feel it. He was slowly awakening. I rubbed gently at my arm. I wouldn't allow Rido to harm the students of Cross Academy. I would kill him before he had the chance to kill even one student. There was no way that I was going to continue to allow him to control my life. Not anymore. Not ever again. I sighed. "Headmaster, Im going for a little walk." He nodded. I headed out. That was when I saw Kaname walking into the dorm. I followed him in and to a room. I could hear him talking. I then moved behind a corner as he exited the room. "Im so sorry! I dont mean to hurt you Kaname, I promise!" I heard him stop. "It's alright, I know that." He then walked down the hall away from the room. I walked over and Hanabusa looked at me. Yuki blinked in surprise and looked at me as well. "What is it Akira?" Asked Hanabusa. "I want to have a word alone with Yuki, Hanabusa." He opened his mouth to object but I glared at him making him stop. He bowed quickly then exited the room. I walked in and closed the door behind me. Yuki pulled herself from the bed and stood not far from me. "What is it Akira?" She asked. "What do you mean what is it?" I asked. She gasped. "I find it hard to ignore what you said. You dont mean to cause Kaname pain? What the hell is that supposed to mean!? How can you say that you dont mean to cause him pain when everything that you do, so obviously causes him pain!? How can you justify it when you have done things, knowing that they would cause Kaname pain!? You were the one who loved Kaname and yet you constantly cause him pain and do stupid things without even thinking about how they will affect Kaname!" She gasped. "I lost the person that I loved because of you! I lost my lover because of you! But now you have the nerve to suggest that you dont try to do things to hurt Kaname!? You have the nerve to suggest that you have done everything, with the goal of not causing Kaname pain in mind!?" I glared at her. "You dont even know the history of you're own brother and yet you seem to think that you know everything about him and belong with him!" She narrowed her eyes. "I know that I dont know everything about Kaname but I know a lot about him." I smirked. "You have go to be kidding me! You think that you know a lot about Kaname. Then tell me what is his favorite food? What is his favorite color? What kind of books does he like? What does he like to do in his free time? Well, answer the questions Yuki! If you know a lot about Kaname then you should know the answers! Right!?" I grabbed her by the hair and she gasped. She tried to pull away from me but I simply tightened my grip. "You think that you know a lot about Kaname!? You dont! His favorite fruit is strawberries. His favorite color is red. His favorite types of books are history! He enjoys reading and playing chess in his free time! Now tell me, oh great Yuki what do you know about Kaname? Huh? Did you know that Kaname is the progenitor of the Kuran's? No you didnt. Did you know that I am the progenitor of the Hio's, and that Kaname and I were lover's, thousands of years ago!? Oh wait, no you didnt! You are not the one who has been there! I have been there for Kaname this whole time! I was there for him while you ran around doing stupid things that you knew would simply end up hurting Kaname! I was there for him! Not you!" I pulled harder and she gasped. The slight scent of blood caught my nose. The door was about to slam open when I blew a hole where the handle had just been. I heard Hanabusa gasp. I pushed Yuki down. "What do you know about Kaname!? Huh!? What do you know about him oh great Yuki Kuran!? Oh great princess of the Kuran Clan!? What do you know about Kaname that I dont!?" That was when I was grabbed by the back of the jacket and slammed into the wall, knocking the wind out of me. A hand slammed against my throat and I was lifted off the ground by Kaname. I dug my nails into the back of his hand. "K-Kaname!" Stuttered Yuki. "I apologize Yuki. I never believed Akira would go this far." I looked away from him and relaxed. He released me and I dropped to the floor. I panted trying to regain my breath. Kaname leaned forward then grabbed my wrist and pulled me to my feet. His nails dug into my wrist and I flinched. "Let's go Akira." He pulled me out of the room and down stairs then towards the kitchen. Once we were in the hallway that led to the kitchen he backhanded me across the face. "Why do you do these things when you know that you will only get in trouble?" I looked away. He grabbed me by the throat and I gasped. I grabbed his wrist as he pushed me against the wall. "I expect an answer." He released me and I leaned back. "Because I... Because I dont think you need her Kaname! She is useless! COMPLETELY USELESS!" Kaname didnt take kindly to my answer. He grabbed me by the wrist again and dragged me to a set of stairs that led underground. He then dragged me into a room with a large bed in it. He pushed me onto the bed and closed the door. I gasped and pulled myself to my feet as he approached. He grabbed my wrists with one hand and forced me down onto the bed. I attempted to pull my wrists free but didnt succeed. His other hand undid the buttons of my jacket and he pushed it open. He then pulled up my dress and I blushed. He ran his fingers lightly over the brand on my hip. He then kissed it lightly. "Kaname what are you..." I stopped when he bit down into my hip making tears roll down my cheeks. I felt blood run down my leg and I struggled feebly against him. "K-Kaname..." He pulled his teeth from my skin then met my gaze. I quivered beneath him. "I am sick of you're attitude Akira." I continued to struggle beneath him. "K-Kaname please stop... I-Im afraid." He blinked in surprise and his grip on me loosened slightly. He sighed then leaned down and licked the blood from the mark that he had imprinted into my skin. The mark of 32 sharp teeth. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I licked the blood from the mark that I had left on Akira's hip. A mark imprinted right over the mark of another. A mark that said "she belongs to me". She continued to quiver beneath me as my hand moved to her inner thighs. "K-Kaname stop!" She exclaimed, struggling feebly against me. That was when she stoppe struggling. Finally. She was here. I looked into Akira's eyes and saw that they had gone blood red. Her eyes spoke of danger and darkness. The eyes of Aoi Hio. The eyes of my lover. Her hair then began to grow and turn silver. She wedged her feet between herself and me then kicked me off of her. She stood and glared at me. "How dare you do such a thing Kaname." She said as her hair fell gently against her back, hanging all the way down to her knees. I noticed that she had also grown a bit taller. "I will not forgive even you for something like this." I advanced towards Aoi and she pulled a sword from the back of her jacket. "Just try it Kaname. I am not Akira. I will not hesitate to kill you if you try to treat me as you're underling." I stopped and sighed. "And here I thought that I could reason with you at least Aoi." She snarled. "I will not allow you to kill me so that you can gain more power. I will protect myself and Akira, no matter what." I was about to attack when I sensed something behind me and I back flipped back out of the way just as an anti-vampire sword slashed towards me. I landed perfectly on my feet then looked at Rokuro who was snarling at me, both of his eyes illuminated red. "Leave before I kill you." I didnt move a muscle.**

***Rokuro Kuran***

**I slashed at Kaname but he turned into hundreds of bats that dissapeared. I sighed. I understood. It had been a familiar. I walked over to Aoi. "You can go now Aoi, Akira is safe." She sighed. "Thank you Rokuro." She then fell forward into my arms. "You're welcome, my princess." I gently picked her up then kissed her forehead. Akira's hair returned to brown and I knew that her eyes were back to pink. Her height had also gone back to normal but her hair hadn't. Her hair was still down to her knees and her bangs were long and falling in front of her face. "Dont worry Akira, I will never again allow anyone to hurt you. I swear. And you, Kaname Kuran, will pay for what you have done with you're life." **


	26. Chapter 26, Someone to be Proud of

***Akira Kuran***

**I awoke to talking. I sat up quickly and saw that it was Senri and Rima. "Akira, you're finally awake." I looked into my big brother's eyes. "Senri. You're finally back to normal." He looked away. I crawled across the couch over to him and Rima. I sat beside him and rested my head on his shoulder. "What happened?" I asked. "Well Rokuro came by and dropped you off. He told me to protect you and not to let Kaname anywhere near you no matter what." I looked down. Senri rested his head against mine and I glanced at him. He then grabbed a piece of Pocky and held it out for me. I took it with my teeth then nodded my thanks. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded slightly. "Yeah, im fine Senri. Im just glad you're back." I wrapped my arms around him and he wrapped one arm around me. "Do you know where Rokuro went?" I asked earning a sigh from Senri. "He said that he was going to find and kill Kaname." I gasped. I got to my feet and went to head to the door. Senri stood then grabbed my wrist and pulled me back against his chest. "S-Senri..." He kissed my forehead. "I cant let you go after him Akira. I want to protect you from Kaname just as much as Rokuro does so I cant let you go." I sighed then nodded. I looked away then realized that my hair was all messed up. I walked over to a mirror and looked at myself. I gasped. "My-My-MY HAIR IS RUINED!" I brought in deep breaths. My bangs were long and hanging over my face, and my hair that usually hung strait down to my waist now hung in large curls down to my knees. "This is awful." I grabbed a ponytail then put all of my hair up, leaving my bangs still hanging over my face. I ran my fingers through my hair then flipped my ponytail over my shoulder. **

**Every era must come to a close. Burdened by the weight of it's own ugliness. That world is reduced to ash. Washed away in a sea of violent red.**

***Rokuro Kuran***

**I headed through town looking for Kaname. He had been here. I knew he had. I would find him, and I would destroy him. Neither me nor Aoi would forgive what he had done to Akira and so we would destroy him. And though Aoi wasnt here with me I knew that she shared my desire to protect Akira. I would find Kaname. And I would rip him to shreds. By the time I was done with him there wouldnt be anything left. **

***Akira Kuran***

**Senri sighed. "Alright, let's go. We have to go meet the other's." I nodded. We all got up and headed to one of the buildings. We stopped in front of it and looked around. "So I assume this is where Rido is." Senri nodded. "Who all is coming?" I asked. "Yuki, Hanabusa, Akatsuki, Ruka, and Seiren." I gasped. "What about Roku?" I asked worriedly. "Well actually, Roku has been missing ever since you two got back. He came back after christmas slightly before you two but when he saw the shape you were in he locked himself in his room for a day. I went to talk to him the day after and he was gone. On top of that all of his things were gone from his room except for one picture of you two together." I gasped. "Roku..." **

***Roku Shoto***

**I headed towards the hunter association head quarters with a sword in hand. I had found out that they were breeding Level E. Because of that I had come here to destroy everything that had to do with their Level E breeding expermients. I was also destroying any level E that I found along the way. It was the least I could do. Akira had saved me from the depths of loneliness and yet I hadnt been there to protect her when she needed me. I was ashamed of myself for running away from Cross Academy but what could I have done? I didnt have to courage to face Akira. Not after I let her get hurt like that. I knew that I would regain that courage at some point but at the moment I didnt have the courage I needed. But when I did I would return to Akira's side. **

***Akira Kuran***

**I sat on the steps beside Senri kicking my feet. Everyone then walked over. "You guys are so late." I stated with a sigh. "Have you found Rido?" Asked Akatsuki. "We didnt even have to look. He had really bad taste." I sighed. "He is just way too obvious." I nodded. It was true. "Alright let's go." Stated Yuki. Everyone then ran inside and headed upstairs. Senri, Rima and I got up and followed behind them, walking at a leisurely pace. The halls were full of people and vampires that had been sucked almost completely dry. "Wow bummer." Stated Rima as we walked up the stairs. Senri nodded. "Yeah it must SUCK for them. It really must be BLOODY awful." Senri smirked. "Good one." I nodded. "I know right." That was when I caught the scent of blood. Lots of it. And the scent of corpses, the scent of death. We got to a doorway. Senri and Rima walked out and I stopped at the door. I looked around and saw boddies strewn all over the place. And sitting a top a large mountain of corpses was my father. Senri's father. Rokuro's father, Rido Kuran. I walked out and stopped between Senri and Rima. My eyes continued to scan the surroundings and I could see vampires feeding on humans and other vampires left right and center. "I've been waiting for you, Juri." I gasped and looked at Yuki. I then narrowed my eyes. "Im so glad you came Juri. Are you ready to become one with me?" He asked. We all ran forward in front of Yuki. "You'll have to go through us first!" Exclaimed Hanabusa. "And we'll reduce you to ash!" Exclaimed Rima. "Such fools." That was when something black wrapped around everyone except Yuki and I. "Senri!" He attempted to fight but it was like he couldnt even move. "You are all vampires, you cannot lay a hand on a pureblood." I gasped and looked around at everyone. "This is a special night and I dont want to ruin it by behaving like a selfish cad so why dont you guys have a bit of fun now?" All of his servants began to rise. They then started to move over towards everyone. I grabbed my sword and slashed apart any who tried to hurt Senri or Rima. I couldnt protect everyone. I was still very shaky from what had happened with Kaname and I had used up a lot of my strength when Aoi had been in my body. She used up strength a lot faster than me so I was still left feeling a bit weak. "That's enough! Rido stop!" Yuki ran forward and I gasped. "IDIOT! BEHIND YOU!" I exclaimed as Rido dissapeared. I ran towards Rido and Yuki. She was so stupid. Making me protect her like this. "L-Let go of me!" Yuki struggled against him. "You know, you smell exactly like Juri did." I snarled then slashed at Rido. He jumped back with Yuki still held tightly in his arms. "Are you honestly going to defy me as well Akira?" I snarled. "Since when did I ever do what you said!? I am not the same person that I was! And I will not allow you to control me! NOT NOW! NOT EVER! NOW DO IT YUKI!" She nodded and grabbed Artemis. A bright light surrounded Yuki and she slashed at Rido with the Artemis scythe. I could hear people wondering about how Yuki could wield a Vampire Hunter weapon. "You see I am a Guardian! And no matter what I will protect this Academy. And not just the day class students. I am here to protect the Night Class students as well!" She exclaimed lifting Artemis above her head. Rido continued to smirk. "That's the Juri I know. No wait, that's Juri's daughter." Yuki pointed her Artemis at the Vampire's who were feasting on the Night Class Students. "And as for the rest of you, step away from those students right now!" Everyone moved away from the Night Class Students. I sighed. I had underestimated Yuki. Just a little bit. "You seem to have a lot more pluck than Juri did. Juri was a lot more docile than you are. Indeed. The very first time I had a taste of her blood..." That was when I saw a bloodwhip wrap around Yuki and stop her from moving her arms and even lifting her Artemis. "LET GO OF HER!" Exclaimed Hanabusa. Yuki struggled and I snarled. "THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH! I WONT LET..." Hanabusa was hit back by Rido's bloodwhip. "Hanabusa!" I ran over to him and kneeled beside him. "Are you alright Hanabusa?" I asked. He nodded. I saw Rido close the gap between himself and Yuki. I could hear him talking quietly in Yuki's ear. But what was he saying? He said something about Lady Juri... And Lord Haruka. Part of a bloodwhip then wrapped around Yuki's neck. That was when I heard a gun shot. I gasped. I looked back and saw that it was Zero. He stood behind Rido and Yuki with his bloody rose pointed at Rido. "Get you're filthy hands off of her right now!" He said panting heavily. **

***Takuma Ichijou***

**I walked through the halls of the Ichijou Family Manor towards Grandfather's office. When I got there I saw Kaname heading down towards the secret passage. I walked in and he glanced at me. "Takuma." I sighed. "Please let me take care of this one. As a Vampire I have betrayed you. However, as you're friend you have my word that I will never do it again. Now please, allow me to prove that to you." Kaname walked back towards the door and put his hand on my shoulder for a moment to say that he trusted me. He then continued on his way. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Thank you, Kaname." I then headed out to where I knew the secret passage ended. I would destroy grandfather. For Kaname. For Senri. And most of all, to get revenge for what he allowed Rido to do to Akira. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**In any plan, there is always the unexpected. Pawns positioned to protect what I hold dear... That was all I had expected of them. Nothing more. And yet these pieces performed in ways that I could not predict. They gave far more than I asked of them. They shined far brighter than I ever dreamed they would. **

***Akira Kuran* **

**Yuki landed perfectly on the ground then turned back to Zero. "Zero!" His eyes went red and an odd red luster surrounded him. "Zero, what did you do... To Ichiru?" I gasped. To Ichiru? My mind flashed back to when he gave me the bell. Ichiru...**

**In any plan, there is always the unexpected. Pawns positioned around me to protect my heart... That was all I had expected of them. Nothing more. And yet these pawns performed in ways that I could not predict. They gave far more than I expected they would. And they cared for me far more than I ever dreamed they would. **

**I looked away from Zero. That was when I heard movement I gasped and looked over as Roku jumped up onto the roof. "Roku...?" He walked over to me then grabbed me by the waist. I blinked in surprise. Rido looked at him. "We are leaving now Akira." I gasped. "But Roku..." He jumped off the roof, holding onto me tightly. He then landed perfectly on the cement below. "We need to get away from Cross Academy." I gasped and looked back up to the roof. "But what about everyone else...?" I asked. "They are not our concern. But it is simply not safe for us to stay here." I shook my head. "No! I have to go back Roku, I..." Roku leaned forward and kissed me. One of his arms wrapped around my waist and the other gently rested against my cheek. I rested one hand against Roku's cheek. He then pulled away. "Please Akira. My whole life I have been alone. There was only one person before you that I have ever been close to. A maid who raised me. But then she died and I grew dark and bitter because of it. But then I met you. And you instantly illuminated my dark world. I could see you and you're feelings shining like a star in the night sky. And that was what saved me. But if something were to happen to you Akira, then I would have nothing. So please, please leave this place with me." I looked down then nodded. "Fine, but first there is something that I want from the dormitory." He nodded. "Alright, let's go." We headed to the dorm and I headed into the room he and Seiren shared. I grabbed the picture of the two of us from the dresser then tucked it into the pocket of Roku's jacket. I then grabbed a note pad and a pen. I quickly wrote a note to Senri. I would leave with Roku. But only because I knew... I knew that he was trying to protect me. Not only from Rido, but from Kaname and Rokuro as well. I trusted Rokuro but I knew he didnt. I knew that he simply wished to protect me and so I would allow him to. I would allow him to protect me. **

**~The Next Day~**

***Senri Shiki***

**I walked into my room then grabbed my bag from the bed. That was when I spotted something on the dresser. I walked over to the dresser and grabbed it. It was a note from Akira. **

**Dear Senri, **

**I apologize for leaving you so suddenly. I have gone with Roku away from Cross Academy. I didnt leave because I didnt love you. I simply left because I knew that I needed to change myself. I am a cruel, arrogant, jelous person and I need to change that. And so next time I see you I hope that I am a person that you can be proud to call you're sister. A person that you can be proud to call you're fiance. I will miss you a lot. Feel free to call my cell phone if you ever just wanna talk. I hope to see you again soon. And I guarantee that the next time you see me I will have changed and I will be a better person. So please dont stop believing in my Senri. I hope that you can meet up with Takuma again once this is all over, and please tell the Manager that I will be relocating to a different modeling agency. **

**~Yours truly, Akira Kuran.**

***Akira Kuran***

**I smiled and looked around at the scenary as we drove on a beautiful forest road. "Hey Roku look! A white stag." He smiled. "Cool." **

**Everything and everyone had changed. **

***Senri Shiki***

**We were all different people than we were when we first came to Cross Academy. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**And yet even though that was true we were also the same. **

***Roku Shoto***

**Our hearts and feelings had changed. **

***Rokuro Kuran***

**And yet we were still technically the same people as before. **

***Yuki Kuran***

**We had all had so many things happen to us.**

***Zero Kiryu***

**But I had to say that those things had changed us for the better**

***Rima Touya***

**And maybe if we kept going then one day we would be even better people than we were now. **

***Hanabusa Aido***

**Or maybe we would just continue to be the same people.**

***Takuma Ichijou***

**Maybe we would all move in reverse and become the people that we used to be instead of the people we were now. **

***Ruka Souen***

**Not that it really mattered. **

***Akatsuki Kain***

**As long as we were around the people that we cared about, what did who we were matter?**

***Kaien Cross***

**The answer was, that it didnt matter.**

***Toga Yagari***

**In the end we were all simply people trying to find a place to belong in this crazy, messed up thing called life.**

**Hey guys, so The Night Class Pureblood Season 2 is officially over. There will be a third part based off of the Vampire Knight Manga but that wont start until around January. And in case any of you noticed, yes I skipped 2 episodes of season 2 but that doesn't really matter. Episode 11 was mostly based on Zero and because Akira and Roku left there was really no reason to do episode 13. But yeah so the Night Class Pureblood will be on Hiatus until about January while I write the Ouran Academy Pureblood, which will be posted up as a different story for any of you Ouran Fans who wanna read it. But yeah so start checking like once a week or so around the end of December and beginning of January and the Night Class Pureblood should be back. **

**For those of you who like Ouran or simply want to read more stuff with Akira, the Ouran Academy Pureblood Chapter 1 should be up soon. I am just about to start writing after I eat some Ramen for dinner. **

**So yeah, I hope you all enjoyed my story and thank you to everyone who read my story, I greatly appreciate it. **

**~Yours Truly OichiHitomi999**


	27. Special: A Relationship of The Past

***Akira Kuran***

**I sat up quickly and looked around. I saw Kaname, Senri and Rokuro all laying on the ground passed out around me. I crawled over to them and woke them all up. They all sat up. "What happened?" Asked Senri. I shook my head slightly. "I dunno." I looked around. We seemed to be in a forest. It was dark out and I could see the moon high in the sky. Kaname looked around. "I think this place is close to the Kuran Family Manor." I smiled. "Perfect. We can go to the Kuran Family Manor and then spend some time there while we try to figure out what happened." Everyone nodded. We all got up and headed to the Kuran Family Manor. It looked like it was mid-spring, which was odd. The Kuran Manor was in the mountains and it was still January so shouldn't there have been lot's of snow? The four of them exited to forest and saw a meadow full of flowers. "What the hell..." Rokuro trailed off. "Why are there flowers blooming in January?" I asked, finishing my brother's thought. "Im not sure, but I can however see the Kuran Manor." I looked over and spotted it. "Perfect now let's go." Rokuro sighed. "Yeah, let's just hurry up and get there." We walked to the Manor and I saw that the lights were on. Kaname sighed. "This must mean that Yuki and the other's are here." I sighed as well. "That's good." Kaname opened the door. "Oh, finally you are back Jur..." I gasped when I saw the man standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Rido tilted his head slightly. "Who are you?" He asked. We all gasped. Senri pushed at us. "Hey, I cant see." He then pushed to the front. He saw Rido then gasped. "Okay, wrong house." We all turned and walked away leaving Rido standing there still tilting his head. We all ran back to the meadow and flopped down. "What the hell was that...?" I asked. "I dont know, but I think it is possible that we are in the past." Stated Kaname, making me roll my eyes. "It's not possible. It's that WE ARE in the past. Rido is dead. And he was different. He seemed kinda innocent. And a lot younger~" That was when two Aristocrats appeared behind us followed by another two in front of us. "Uh-oh." Rido then walked over. "What do all of you want here?" He asked with a glare. We all gasped. "Well um... We came to visit..." I said shakily. "What do you mean visit?" He asked. "Well you see we are also members of the Kuran Clan, we were kept hidden away for most of our lives but now we are free and we thought we would come and meet you, Lord Rido. Along with Lord Haruka and Lady Juri." Stated Kaname. He sighed. And everyone relaxed. Rido smiled. "Good, you see there have been some people who have tried to come take Juri so I was worried that was you all wanted. I apologize for the rude welcome. I am Rido Kuran." We all stood and bowed. We then stood strait. "I am Kaname Kuran. And these are my..." I slammed my hand over Kaname's mouth. "Kaname, we are equals. And plus, Senri, Rokuro and I can speak for ourselves you know!?" I removed my hand from his mouth. "I am Akira Kuran and I am Kaname's cousin." Rokuro leaned against my side and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I am Rokuro Kuran. I am Akira's twin brother." Senri sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Im Senri Shiki, and I am Akira and Rokuro's half-brother." Rido sighed. "Okay well now that the introductions are out of the way why don't you all come back to the Manor." We all nodded and followed Rido back to the manor. We all went to sit together in the living room. Rido sat in one of the chairs while Kaname instantly claimed the other. Senri and Rokuro sat on the couch and I walked over to Kaname and sat on his lap. He wrapped one arm around my waist and rested the other on my legs. "So why are you four all bundled up in big jacket's?" He asked. We all looked down at ourselves. "Oh, we just didn't know what the weather would be like. You know the saying, better safe than sorry." He tilted his head. "I don't believe that I've heard that saying, is it a newer saying?" He asked. I nodded quickly. "Yes it's one used a lot around..." I trailed off. "Nikko." Kaname finished. "Oh so you four are from the Nikko area?" He asked. Kaname nodded. "Yes we all lived in a house in the mountains not far from Nikko." That was when the door opened. "Shut up Haruka~ There was no need for you to hide all the umbrella's in the house~" I saw Rido instantly perk up at the sound of Juri's voice. We all looked towards the doorway of the living room. Haruka and Juri both looked at the four of us and tilted their heads. "Hey Rido, who are the Purebloods... And half Pureblood...?" Asked Haruka. "They are members of the Kuran Family from Nikko." Juri seemed intruiged. "I didnt know we had relatives from Nikko." She stated. "Neither did I." Stated Haruka. "Well they were secluded for most of their lives and only gained freedom to do what they wanted recently so they came to visit." They both nodded. Haruka glared at Kaname and I. My head instantly went down but Kaname glared right back. Rokuro sighed then walked over and hit Kaname over the head. "Be nice Kaname, and get up." He glared at Rokuro. "What was that for?" He asked. "That was for being a jerk." I jumped off of Kaname's lap and Rokuro grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him to the couch. "You can sit on the couch with the rest of us Kaname." Kaname sighed. I smiled and sat down on his lap. Haruka sat down in the chair that Kaname had just been occupying and Juri sat down with us. "So tell us you're names." I blinked in surprise. "Oh yeah. I kinda forgot about that. I am Akira. The rude one is my cousin Kaname. The one with the long hair is Rokuro, my twin brother. And the other one is my half-brother Senri Shiki." She smiled. "It's nice to meet you all." Haruka looked at Kaname and Kaname looked right back at him. I leaned over to Juri. "They are totally into each other. They are giving each other eye signals." She laughed and Kaname and Haruka glared at us. Rido chuckled. "I thought that was pretty funny." He stated. Haruka and Kaname both frowned. "Rido, you find anything that embarrasses me funny." They stated at the same time. He blinked in surprise and I sighed. I gently hit Kaname's chest. "I was just saying, what I expected that Haruka would say." He stated. Rido nodded. "I like you two. The other two are a bit quiet." Rokuro and Senri sighed. "That's because those two talk so much that we cant get a word in edge wise." Kaname and I looked at each other then tilted our heads. "We don't talk that much... Do we?" Everyone laughed. That was when I saw something white flash from the doorway. Rido sighed. "Come out here Shizuka." I gasped. But she had been kept in captivity. Shizuka walked in and leaned against the doorway. "I see you have visitors." She stated with an annoyed look on her face. "And I see that you found a way to escape into the Kuran Manor again." Stated Rido with an equally annoyed look on his face. "You're Shizuka Hio, right?" I asked. She nodded. "That's cool. You see I am half Kuran, half Hio so it is very interesting to meet another member of the Hio family because there are so few of us." She met my eyes with her own. "You definantly look like someone from the Hio Clan. And you're eyes are just like mine." I nodded. "Yes, they are." Rido sighed. "Shouldn't you be getting back to you're cell, Shizuka?" He asked. She glared at him then turned and walked away. "That was mean, big brother." Stated Juri. He sighed. "I know, but she annoys me." He said with a sigh. "So are you four staying for a little while?" Asked Juri. We all nodded. "Yes." She smiled. "Good then I can show you all around. Let's go." She stated, getting to her feet. We all stood as well and followed Juri from the room. **

***Haruka Kuran***

**I watched everyone as they walked from the living room with Juri. "Am I the only one who doesn't find their story convincing, big brother?" I asked. Rido shook his head slightly. "No. I can tell that they are Kuran's, but there does seem to be something that they are hiding from us." I nodded. "Yes. But in any case, I think we should have them stay here so we can find out what they are hiding." Rido nodded. "Yes."**

***Akira Kuran***

**I sighed as Juri showed Kaname to his room. I stood at the door with Kaname as Juri got ready to show Senri and Rokuro to their rooms. "Aren't you coming Akira?" She asked. I shook my head slightly. "No, I'll just stay here with Kaname." She nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow morning Akira, you too Kaname." We both nodded as Juri walked away with Senri and Rokuro at her sides. Kaname and I looked at each other then sighed. "So what are we going to do about the fact that we are stuck in the past? I don't intend to live my life out here like 2,500 years in the past." Kaname nodded. "Me neither. I mean none of us should have actually even been born yet." I nodded. "But it feels odd to see them like this." Kaname nodded. "Yes, it feels very odd." He sighed. "This has been a very exhausting, confusing day. I say we just go and get some sleep and hope that this has all just been a dream." I nodded. "Sounds good to me." We both headed into the room and headed to sleep. **

**I awoke to here talking. I opened my eyes and looked around. I then saw Kaname standing at the door talking to someone. I got up and walked over. "Kaname?" I asked sleepily. I looked and saw that it was Haruka. I bowed. "Good morning, Haruka." He nodded. "Yes, good morning." Haruka looked back at Kaname. I could feel a slight bit of tension between the two. Of course I already knew why. It was a battle of dominance. Rido seemed to be the most dominant in this house but Kaname still believed that he was dominant to Rido and Haruka. Because of that I could tell that there was currently a slight power struggle between them. That was when I thought of something. "Hey, Haruka, Kaname, why don't we go out and do something today? Just the three of us? No Rido, no Rokuro. Just the three of us." They glanced at each other then at me. "Sure." They stated at the same time. **

**I walked through town holding onto one of Kaname's hands and one of Haruka's hands. We were going to look through some of the outdoor shops that they had at the market today. I then saw the market. I smiled brightly. I then ran forward, dragging the two reluctant purebloods along with me. We spent about an hour looking through all of the shops and by the end I had a lot of new things. I saw that both Haruka and Kaname were carrying a little bag of their own and I couldn't help but wonder what they had gotten. "Alright, now I have something I have to do." Haruka led us to an odd shop. "Akira you stay out here, Kaname I want you to come with me." I blinked in surprise. What was going on? Kaname nodded and they both handed me their small bags. They then disappeared into the shop. I sighed. Here I was stuck outside while they did whatever they wanted. I looked around. It was starting to get dark. It felt weird to be out during the day but it really didn't matter. That was when a guy walked over to me. "Hey there sweet heart. What are you doing just standing around here?" He asked. I looked away. "Im just waiting for a friend to get out of the shop." He smirked. "Really? What kind of friend? A boyfriend?" I looked towards the door, hoping that Kaname and Haruka got back out here fast. "What's up with that little short skirt?" He asked pulling at my skirt. I quivered and my shoulders both came up. He tried to grab my waist but I slapped him across the face. "Leave me alone you barbarian." I said with a glare. He was about to slap me when someone punched him in the face. I looked up at Haruka and he glanced at me. "Are you alright Akira?" He asked. I nodded. The guy got up and glared at us. I grabbed Haruka's hand then hid behind him. He glared the guy down. "Hey I found the girl first." He continued to glare. "Actually, I am her boyfriend therefore I found her first. So take a hike unless you would like to lose you're life." He snarled then headed away. "Im sorry that I said I was you're boyfriend. It was the best argument I could come up with." He said smiling slightly. I smiled as well. "That's alright Haruka. And thank you for saving me." He nodded. Kaname walked over and snatched my hand from Haruka's. He was being defensive. More than defensive, he almost seemed to be on the aggressive side. He was like a dog trying to protect it's favourite toy. "Alright, now you said you had to go to one more place." Haruka nodded and grabbed my other hand. Kaname went to steal that hand from Haruka as well but I slapped the back of his hand then grabbed Haruka's hand again. Kaname looked away from me for the whole walk and Haruka stopped outside another store. I smiled when I saw that it was a clothing store. "I thought it would be best if we got you two some more clothing." We both nodded. We went into the store and I headed towards the dresses. "Oh, Haruka..." He glanced at me. "Yeah?" He asked. "How many dresses can I get?" I asked. "As many as you like." Kaname tilted his head. "How many shirts and jacket's can I get?" He asked. "Two." Kaname snarled and I giggled. Haruka had an interesting way of distinguishing himself as the dominant. I grabbed Haruka's hand and dragged him to where all the dresses were. I had only ever known Haruka as a father figure, someone older and wiser than me. But right now he was on the same level as Kaname and I. I looked through the dresses until I found a cute blue one that went down to the knees. I held it in front of myself and looked at Haruka. "What do you think?" I asked with a smile. He grabbed it. "We are getting this one." I giggled. I could feel irritation quickly filling the room as Kaname glared at us from across the room. Haruka then leaned forward and kissed my cheek and Kaname's hair practically stood up in spikes. The mirror behind us cracked. I then chose numerous other dresses until I had about ten. That was when I saw a beautiful white dress. It went down to the knees and had frills in the back with a layer of white lace beneath the skirt and straps the went around either arm. "Haruka, I want that one~!" He smiled. "That one?" He asked looking up at the white dress. I nodded. A girl then walked over. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked. I looked at Haruka. "Please Haruka~" He sighed and nodded. "Alright." I smiled brightly and practically jumped on Haruka. "Thank you Haruka~!" I hugged him tightly and he chuckled. "Aww, you two are such a cute couple." We looked at each other and smiled. I could feel even more irritation spike off of Kaname. But it was kinda nice that this time it was Kaname who was getting mad because I was close to someone else. But I personally had to say that I liked Haruka better than Kaname. Haruka was far more easy going. And a lot less territorial. The girl grabbed the dress and we headed up to the counter. I then saw that Kaname already had a bag on his arm. "You already got you're clothing?" I asked. He nodded. "With what money?" I asked. "I may have taken some off of Rokuro while he was asleep." He put to shirts and jackets up on the counter with my 11 dresses and Haruka sighed. Kaname had outsmarted him and he knew it. He payed for the clothing and we all left the store together holding hands once again. We noticed them the moment we left the store. Rokuro, Senri, Juri and Rido were all waiting for us. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked. "We were bored." Stated Senri simply. That was when everyone realized that I was holding Haruka's hand. Senri walked over and pulled my hand from Kaname's. Rokuro walked over and tried to grab my hand from Senri who held my hand against his chest. "Give me her hand, you little squirt." Senri glared at him. "I am not a little squirt. I am 5'9" thank you very much." Rokuro rolled his eyes. "Yes and I am 6'2" which makes you a squirt." He glared at his older brother. He then practically jumped on Rokuro and they both fell to the ground. I sighed. "Should we stop them?" Asked Juri. Rido shook his head. "Nah, just let them wrestle it out. Their brother's it's natural." He said walking over to Haruka and putting him in a headlock. He ruffled Haruka's hair and he rolled his eyes. He released my hand then stomped on Rido's feet making Rido release him. He landed perfectly on his feet then grabbed my hand again. Juri smiled. "Perfect~ See Haruka, have romantic moments under an umbrella with Akira." I tilted my head. "Don't worry about it." I sighed. Both Rido and Kaname went to grab my hand then glared at each other. I sighed as Rido put Kaname into a head lock. I face palmed and shook my head slightly. "Tensions are running high today." Haruka nodded. "Yes they definantly seem to be." After about ten minutes Senri and Rokuro had fought it out and were now standing with us watching as Rido messed with Kaname's hair. He had been messing with his hair and giving him noogies for the last ten minutes and Kaname looked like he wanted to kill Rido. "Alright, let's go." I stated. Rido released Kaname and walked over to Juri's side. Kaname sighed and walked over to me, grabbing my free hand. We then all headed back to the house. **

**I sighed and ran into the house with Haruka, Kaname and everyone else in tow. It had started pouring about ten minutes after we had begun to walk back and now we were all practically soaked. Except Juri and I. The moment that it started raining Haruka and Rido took off their jackets and held them over our heads. Senri closed the door and we all sighed. Rido and Haruka put their jacket's on the coat rack and Kaname did the same. I put my bag of dresses down and walked over to Haruka. I grabbed his sleeve and he smiled. He grabbed the bag and pulled me to the living room. He sat in the window sill and I sat down with him. He placed the bag at our feet and looked out the window as the storm stopped. He pointed up at the sky as the clouds cleared. "Look, it's a full moon." I smiled brightly. "It's beautiful." I rested my head against Haruka's shoulder. I could feel Kaname glaring at us. "Knock it off Kaname. You have no right to be jealous. You're the own who didn't want her." I glanced at him as he glared at Senri. "Of course I have the right to be jealous. She is my lover." He rolled his eyes. "My fiancé." He stated with a yawn. Haruka glanced at me. "In case you are wondering, Kaname and I are over, Senri and I are betrothed but Senri said we don't have to get married if I don't want to." Haruka nodded. "That makes sense." I looked back up at the sky. It was beautiful. Haruka wrapped an arm around my shoulders. It was wierd that I was in the past but at the same time I was kinda glad I had ended up here. Because it gave me the chance to see what Haruka and Rido and Juri were like when they were younger. And it gave me a chance to get close to Haruka.**


	28. Special: A Relationship of The Past, 2

***Akira Kuran***

**I sighed and layed all 11 of my new dresses down on the bed. I glanced at Kaname who was standing in front of the mirror doing up the buttons of one of his new white shirts. "Hey Kaname, which dress?" I asked. He looked back at the selection of dresses sprawled across the bed. "The blue one." I nodded then grabbed the blue one and got changed into it. "Hey Kaname, can you tie it?" I asked. He nodded then walked over and tied the ribbon at the back of the dress. "Alright now close you're eyes." He stated. I did as he said. I then felt something go around my neck and he did it up in the back. "You can open you're eyes now." I opened my eyes and looked down. I blinked in surpirse. It was a gold heart shaped locket. I opened it and saw that there was a picture of Kaname and I in it. Kaname wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my temple. "Thank you Kaname." I said with a smile. He nodded. "You're welcome." He kissed my neck and I quivered slightly. His tongue then slid up my neck. I grabbed one of his hands and my other hand come up and knotted into his hair. He was about to sink his fangs into my neck when there was a knock at the door. We released each other and Kaname let out a small huff as I walked to the door. I opened the door and I saw that it was Haruka . Kaname put on one of his new jackets and walked over. "Hey, I am heading to the store so I was wondering if you would like to come with me Akira." I blinked in surprise then smiled. "I would love to Haruka." Kaname sighed. "Fine you two go out, I'll be here." I nodded. That was when I realized that Haruka was looking at my dress. He smiled slightly. "You look good in that dress." I blushed slightly. "Thank you Haruka." Kaname then draped a jacket over my shoulders. "It's going to rain." I nodded and put on his jacket. Haruka then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door. Everyone looked at us as we headed to the door. "Where are you two going?" Asked Rido. "Were going to the store." Rido walked over. "Maybe I should come with you just to make sure Akira is safe. Haruka glared at him. "I can take care of her on my own." Juri popped her head out from the living room. "Haruka, be nice and let Rido go with you." Haruka sighed. "You just want us both out of the house." She nodded. "Yes, I do. Bye, bye~" She waved and walked away back into the living room. Haruka sighed again. "Fine, let's go." He grabbed two umbrella's and passed one to Rido. We then all headed into town. I stood under one umbrella with Haruka while Rido walked beside us beneath his own umbrella. "Okay so let's go to the bakery first." I nodded and we all headed into the bakery. I smiled slightly. "It smells so good." Haruka smiled as well and nodded while Rido stood beside him rolling his eyes. We grabbed a few loafs of bread before heading out of the store. We then continued on. Haruka stopped in front of an antique shop. "I just remembered that there was something in here that I wanted to look for. Why dont you go on ahead to the butcher shop Rido?" Asked Haruka. He smirked. "Fine, let's go Akira." I blinked in surprise as Haruka grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Rido. "No, I need Akira's help looking for it." Rido rolled his eyes a second time. "Why dont I help as well?" He asked. "Because then the butcher shop will already be closed. Now go." He sighed then turned and headed away to the butcher shop. The moment that Rido was out of sight Haruka pulled me to the town square. In the middle of the square there was a fountain which Haruka pulled me over to. He then stopped and turned me to face him. "Okay, close you're eyes." I nodded and sis as Haruka told me. He grabbed one of my hands and opened it then gently placed something in it. It felt like some sort of bag. "Okay, you can open you're eyes now." I opened my eyes and looked down at the little bag in my hand. "Can I open it?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. "Of course." I opened the bag and saw lots of hair ribbons in it. One to go with each of my new dresses. I smiled. "Thank you so much Haruka." He grabbed the blue one and put some of my hair up the same way that my mother's was then tied it. His hand then made it's way down to my cheek. "Im glad you like it." He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to mine. After a minute he pulled away. That was when Rido walked around the corner with a bag in his hand. I slipped the bag with all the hair ribbons into the pocket of Kaname's jacket. "Where were you two?" He asked with a glare. "Well I found what I was looking for so I thought we would come and wait for you here." He rolled his eyes. "If you wanted to wait for me anywhere wouldnt it have been better to wait for me outside the butcher shop?" He asked irritably. Haruka smiled sheepishly. "I guess, I just didnt think of that." Rido hit his brother gently over the head. "You just wanted time to put the moves on Akira." He stated, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. Haruka frowned. "You're putting the moves on her right now!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Rido into his arms. He kissed my cheek and met his brother's eyes with his own. He then released me and grabbed my hand. "Alright now that we have everything let's go."**

***Rido Kuran***

**I watched as Akira and Haruka both headed to the exit of the town. I had noticed it when Haruka had pulled her away from me. The ribbon in her hair that matched the shade of her dress perfectly. The ribbon that hadnt been there before. Haruka had fallen in love with someone he knew he couldnt have. It was obvious. None of us could have her. We could try all we wanted but it was obvious that she belonged to Kaname, and no matter what Haruka did he would never pry that girl from Kaname's hands. She belonged to him, body and soul and we both knew it. But Haruka was a fool. He would continued to chase after her whether she belonged to Kaname or not. Haruka glanced at me. "Hey are you coming rido?" he asked. I sighed and nodded. "Yeah, im coming." I quickly caught up to them and we all walked back to the Kuran Family Manor together. **

***Akira Kuran***

**The three of us walked back into the Kuran Manor together and Rido closed the front door behind us. Haruka handed Rido the bread. "Can you take that to the kitchen with you big brother?" He nodded and I watched closely as he walked to the kitchen. There was something on his mind, I could tell. I shook my head slightly. Haruka and I walked to the living room and I saw Juri sitting on the couch talking with Senri and Rokuro while Kaname stood by the window looking out upon the darkenning sky. I suddenly felt the need to be close to Kaname but I stayed where I was. Haruka glanced at me as I looked down. I suddenly felt like I had greatly betrayed Kaname, as his lover. Kaname obviously knew what had happened. Kaname knew everything that happened around me. That was when my mind flashed back. I had remembered seeing one set of red eyes and one set of yellow eyes watching Haruka and I. The eyes of Kaname and Rokuro's familiar's. They had both been watching me. Kaname turned to look at me and I met his eyes with my own then quickly looked away. Haruka gasped and I saw his eyes shift and narrow. By now the attention of Juri, Rokuro and Senri had caught on the three of us. "How did the shopping go?" Asked Kaname casually. I met his eyes and smiled falsely. "Good, we found everything that we needed." He smiled and nodded. "That's good." He walked over and stopped right in front of me. He gently rested his hand against my cheek and my face flushed red. I looked away from him. I had betrayed Kaname. He rested the back of his hand against my forehead. "You feel a bit warm, you should probably get some more rest, you have afterall been up very early for the last little while." I blinked in surprise then nodded. "Come on, I'll take you back to our room." He grabbed my hand and gently pulled me away from Haruka and to our room. **

***Haruka Kuran***

**I sighed and looked away as Kaname pulled Akira away, shooting me a glare as he did. He obviously knew what had happened. He was very territorial over Akira. My mind flashed back to the day before when Akira had talked about how Kaname was her lover. That was obviously the reason he was so territorial. Once a vampire claimed someone as their's they would kill any other vampire who tried to get close. The only reason that Kaname wasnt trying to kill me right now was because Akira would hate him and flee to the protection of her brother's in order to escape Kaname. And I was almost positive that at least once or twice she had fled to the protection of one of her brother's, if not both. They were both watching Kaname pull her away with anger in their eyes. It was obvious that neither of them liked Kaname. If it had truly been just the four of them for their whole lives then it was obvious that they would all fall for Akira. Because she was the only girl, it was inevitable that they would all fall in love with her, the same way I had. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**Akira and I walked into our bedroom and I closed and locked the door behind us. She took off my jacket and put it down on the chair. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. "Tell me Akira, am I not giving you what you want?" I asked earning a gasp from my brunette lover. She shook her head. "Of course not Kaname. I love you and I just..." She trailed off and I met her eyes with my own. "You just...?" I asked. She looked away. I brushed the hair away from the left side of her neck and she looked at me. I then licked up her neck earning another sharp gasp from her. "K-Kaname..." She reached up and gently cupped my face in her hands.**

**Things between us were different now. Different than how they had been thousands of years ago. Things between us had changed in ways that I didnt care to admit. Our lives had changed from how they had been back then, and even our personalities had. Everything had changed and nothing had been left the same. **

***Flashback, Aoi Hio***

**I sat in front of the fire with Kaname watching as the flames flickered. "Kaname, do you think that there is a place in this world for people like us to belong?" I asked, meeting the eyes of my brunnette lover. He nodded. "Of course there is. We already both have a place where we belong. We belong with each other." He stated closing the gap between us and pressing his lips to mine. He was right. Kaname and I belonged with each other, and no matter what we would always be there, side by side. Together, moving through the endless flow of time. **

**It wasnt long after that day that I become impregnanted with Kaname's child. I loved Kaname, yes. But I also hated him for forcing me into submission like this. I wasnt the type to sit back and allow Kaname to constantly protect me, but because I was pregnant I was forced to allow him to protect me. As my pregnancy continued it became increasingly harder for me to move and Kaname and I had to take frequent breaks so that I could catch my breath. But the stress was the hardest thing to deal with. Constantly moving from one place to another was stressful not only on myself but on our child as well. By the fifth month of my pregnancy Kaname had to carry me practically everywhere. But not long after we found a place to finally belong. Not only was it a place for Kaname and I to belong. But it was also a place for our child to belong. **

**Hey guys, so here is part 2 of my first special. There will a few more parts although I am not sure how many. And as you can see I am finally revealing the past between Akira/Aoi and Kaname. Next chapter will probably start off with Kaname and Aoi or it will start off with an awkward breakfast in the Kuran Manor. And in case any of you are wondering why I wasnt writing it is because I have been in Pokemon mode for the last week and a half because of the release of Pokemon X and Y. So yeah I got Y on the Saturday the 12th which is when it came out in Canada and I finished it by Monday morning, at like 5 in the morning. So yeah. I have decided that I may not go on Hiatus, and that I may just write the Ouran Academy Pureblood and the next part of the Night Class Pureblood at the same time because of my extreme love for Kaname and because all the stuff that is going to happen in Season 3 is really awesome and important. **


	29. Special: A Relationship of The Past, 3

***Aoi Hio***

**I sat on the floor, leaning back against the wall. In front of me sat my three year old son, Akihiro. The son of Kaname and I. He was playing with his toys, like he had been for the last hour. I glanced at Kaname who was still doing experiments, trying to determine how to kill someone like us. I didnt really get all the things that Kaname was doing but I understood some things. He had explained it like this; In our world their was a pyramid. Within this pyramid there were four different level's, and one level that wasnt included in the pyramid. There was Level A; the Purebloods like ourselves and our son. Level B; the Aristocrats. Level C; the common vampires, and Level D; the vampires turned from humans. Then outside the pyramid was Level E; vampires who had been turned from humans and later lost their minds. I was snapped from my thoughts when I felt Akihiro's eyes on me. "Mommy, what is this scent?" He asked. I blinked in surprise and sniffed the air. "That's the scent of snow, right Kaname?" I asked. I waited but didnt get a response. I sighed and got to my feet. "Alright let's go Akihiro." He tilted his head and stood up. "Where are we going mommy?" He asked. "Yes, where are you going?" Asked Kaname. "Were leaving because daddy hasnt been answering mommy's questions for the last two hours." Kaname gasped and I smirked. I walked over to him a rested a kiss gently on his lips. "Im kidding Kaname." He sighed. "Im just going to take Akihiro outside to see the snow." He nodded. "Alright, just be careful. There have been Level E sightings around here lately." I nodded. "I know, and we'll be fine." I kissed him a second time then grabbed my sons hand and headed to the door. I grabbed a jacket for myself and slid it on then wrapped a small cloack around Akihiro making him giggle. We then headed outside and towards the forest. I smiled as the snow began to fall gently around us. Akihiro smiled brightly. "It's beautiful mother~!" I glanced at my son. He was right, it was beautiful. In all honesty I loved winter.**

***Present, Akira Kuran***

**I leaned up and kissed Kaname. I loved Kaname more than anything else. My world revolved entirely around Kaname. That was when my nose caught the scent of snow. Kaname and I looked at each other then headed out to the front door. We both headed outside and saw that snow was falling gently around us. I frowned. It reminded me of winter. In all honesty, I hated winter. It reminded me of that night that I had seen Lord Haruka be killed by Rido. That night that Lord Haruka and Lady Juri had both been killed. Everyone else walked over and I looked at them. But even though I had seen Haruka and Juri die, they were still here with me, right here, and right now. **

***Flashback, Aoi Hio***

**I sighed. It was probably best if we headed back now. That was when a cold, dying cherry blossom tree caught my eye. I walked over to it and Akihiro followed. I rested my hand gently against the trunk. That was when all of the branches began to come back to life and all of the cherry blossoms on the tree began to bloom. This odd power was what had given me the nickname of Kurizaki-Hime. Kaname then walked over and I glanced at him. He wrapped one arm around my waist rested his other hand the top of Akihiro's head. Neither Kaname nor I had ever expected to find someone that we would be happy to spend our lives with but then we had found each other, and suddenly we both had a companion. We were no longer alone. We had each other, and we had our son. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I ran out of the home that Aoi and I shared then stopped in front of the cherry blossom tree. This tree bloomed with Aoi and if it had stopped blooming, which it had then that meant that Aoi was dying. I brought in the scent of her sweet blood and my eyes scanned the forest, searching for any trace of my lover. I glanced back to the door where Akihiro stood, a look of complete and utter terror plastered on his small face. I walked back over to him and kneeled down in front of him. "Stay here Akihiro, and no matter what happens; DO NOT open the door until I get back." He nodded. I wrapped my arms around my son and he burried his face into my jacket. After a minute I released him and he fled back into our home and closed the door. I then headed out to find Aoi. **

***Akihiro Kuran***

**I lay curled up under the table waiting for Father to return. He had gone to find mother and had told me to stay here. I was worried. I could smell mother's blood. I hugged my knees closer to my chest when I smelled more blood. That was when I heard the door open and I gasped. I looked up and saw a vampire with bright red eyes walk into the house. There was blood dripping down his face and blood was staining his shirt. I kept quiet and hoped that father would be back soon. "Come out, come out little pureblood." I almost whimpered but I covered my mouth first. I watched his feet as he moved past the table. I then heard glass shatter and something heavy hit the floor. I looked over and saw that he had tipped over the table with all of father's experiments on it. That was when a hand grabbed me by the hair and pulled me out from under the table. "There you are." Stated the vampire as held me in the air. I grabbed my head as I felt blood drip through my hair. "This is awesome, I get to feast on two purebloods in one day!" He smirked and I gasped as he moved towards my neck. That was when he dropped me and I fell to the ground. I looked up to see father with his hand through the other vampire's chest. He gasped and looked back at him. Father then pulled the vampire's heart from his chest and crushed it. The vampire turned to dust and father walked over to me. He kneeled down in front of me and I sniffled. I practically jumped into his arms and he wrapped his arms around me, and rested his head against mine. I cried into his shirt and he gently cooed in my ear. "It's alright Akihiro. Im here now." **

***Present, Kaname Kuran***

**I wrapped an arm around Akira's waist as we all watched the snow fall. I gasped when I spotted something against the darkness. A cherry blossom tree, blooming out of season. I walked from the house and pulled Akira along with me. Everyone else followed and we walked into the forest together, everyone else following me. I stopped when I spotted the tree. The same one that Aoi had brought back to life all those years ago. Not far from the tree stood a small house. The same small house that Me, Aoi and our son had lived in thousands of years ago. **

***Flashback, Kaname Kuran***

**I walked with Akihiro away from this place. Aoi was already gone. She wasnt dead. She was asleep. She had killed everyone that had drank her blood then had fallen into a deep slumber leaving me to protect and raise Akihiro. I had sealed Aoi away in an underground cave and then had hurried back to help Akihiro. And now we were heading away from the very source of our pain. Soon that tree would be gone from our sight. After a few minute's we came out onto an open plain. There was nothing here but flowers. But perhaps this would be the perfect place to create a home for us. A home for Akihiro and I to live in. A home for Akihiro and I to belong in. **

***Present, Rokuro Kuran***

**I gasped as I looked at the tree. This tree was... I covered my face with one hand as my head began to hurt. Memories of a distant, yet not so distant past were returning to me. What was this... Who was this... Who was I... I couldnt be... No, it wasnt possible... Or was it...? Was I truly... Akihiro Kuran?**

***Akira Kuran***

**I shot upright in my bed and looked around. What had just happened? Had it all been a dream? I knew that the past between Kaname, Akihiro and I was real... But what about all the things that had happened with Haruka, Rido and Juri? I got up out of bed and walked over to my dresser and looked at my clock. 6 PM, January 3rd, 2010. I sighed. It must have been a dream. I got dressed and headed out of my room. I walked into the kitchen of my new estate that I had built for me and saw that Roku was sitting at the table as a servant put a plate of food down in front of him. He yawned, revealing two pointy white fangs then closed his mouth when he noticed me. He smiled slightly. "Good morning Akira." I nodded and walked over. "Good morning Roku." I stated, kissing his cheek. I then sat down beside him and looked out the window. Snow was falling gently the way it had that day. I sighed. There was no use in dwelling over the past. The past was gone. Now I could only look forward to my future. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I sighed and looked out the window. I was currently sitting on the window ledge in the living room of the Kuran Manor while the snow fell gently to the ground outside. What had happened? Had the whole thing been a dream? I sighed, it had to be. Being sent back in time was impossible. There was no way to go back to the past, you could only move forward into the future. **


	30. Chapter 27, Thousands of Years of Love

**Warning: This chapter contains Lemon**

***Akira Kuran***

**I slurped loudly on my slurpie as Roku and I walked down the street together. It had been a year since Roku and I had left Cross Academy. I had an estate built for me here in Tokyo and both Roku and I now lived there. I had relocated to a different modeling agency and Roku was now my partner. The last photoshoot that we had just done today had gone well and now we were walking back to the estate together after stopping for slurpies. Roku took a sip of his. "Hey Roku, I've heard that Kaname is the new leader of the Vampire Society... Is it true?" I asked. He sighed and nodded. "Unfortunatly, yes it is true. I looked into it myself. It seems that he is finally starting to come out of hiding." I sighed. "It's not really hiding, I mean anyone who knows anything about Kaname would know that he is at the Kuran Family Manor." He sighed. "I know that but there are many who dont know anything about Kaname." I sighed. He was right. That was when my cell phone rang. I grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey, it's Tamaki." I blinked in surprise. Tamaki was one of my best friends at the Academy I had been going to here in Tokyo. He was the vice representative of my class and he was the president of the most popular club in the school, the Ouran Highschool Host Club. Tamaki was half french and half japanese but was also half pureblood, being distant relatives with Sara Shirabuki; the head of the Shirabuki Clan. "What is it Tamaki?" I asked. "DIDNT YOU HEAR!?" I held the phone away from my ear. On top of all that, he just so happened to have a major tendancy to over react. "Hear what Tamaki?" I asked. "About the..." Tamaki was cut off. "Just leave it Tamaki, she will find out soon enough." I heard Sara say from the other side of the phone. "Yes but Sara..." He sighed. "Alright." He stated. "I'll talk to you tommorow Akira." I sighed. "Alright Tamaki, bye." I hung up and sighed. "What was that all about?" Asked Roku. I sighed. "I have no idea. Now let's just hurry and get home." He nodded and we headed home. When we got there I spotted two letter's in the mail box. I grabbed them and we headed into the house. We both sat down in the living room. I looked at the two letter's. One was adressed for me and the other for Roku. I passed him his letter and opened my own. It read; **

_**'You are cordially invited to a Soiree to be held at the Kuran Estate on the 10th of January. We hope that you will be able to attend and we wish you the best.'**_

** I sighed. It was probably just some crappy letter that was mass produced by Seiren for Kaname. That was when I spotted a small bit of writing at the bottom of the letter. This part read; **

**_'Akira, I hope you have been well. I ask that you please come to the Kuran Estate on the 5th of January so that we may speak about certain matters concerning the succession to the Kuran Clan. There will be a car waiting in front of you're estate tomorrow at 7 AM. I am looking forward to seeing you and I am glad that you will be attending. Yours truly - Kaname Kuran.'_ **

**I snarled. He practically said you don't have to come, oh wait... Yes you do. I threw the letter down on the glass coffee table. "A Soiree huh?" I sighed and got to my feet. "Where are you going?" Asked Roku. "Im going to pack my stuff. He tilted his head slightly. "But we don't have to leave for another 6 days." I sighed. "Well you don't, but apparently Kaname wants me to go the Estate tomorrow so we can talk about the succession to the Kuran Clan." He sighed. "Well that sucks." I nodded. "It does." I then headed to my room to pack everything that I would need. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I layed down on my head and covered my eyes with my arm. Akira would come, I knew she would. But the question was if she would be happy to see me, or if she would hate me. I couldnt be sure until I saw her. All that I knew was that when I saw her everything would be different. **

***Akira Kuran***

**I stepped out of the car and looked up at the Kuran Estate. Here I was. The Kuran Estate. But already I was starting to question why I had come here. I mean I didnt have to listen to Kaname. I could have easily refused to come, and yet I came here anyway. I sighed. There was no use in getting worked up about it. Seiren grabbed my two bags and carried them to the house while I trailed slightly behind, following her up the steps. She took them into the house and I stopped at the door when I saw Kaname waiting for me. I pulled my hat down a bit more so that it covered one of my eyes. I then walked in and closed the door behind me. Kaname walked over to me. "It's been a while Akira." I nodded. "Yes, it's been about a year." Kaname pulled my hat off then gently rested his hand against my cheek. "I like it when I can actually see these eyes." He stated, gently rubbing under my eye. I looked up into his eyes. It felt like I had just looked into these eyes, only a few days ago. But then again, I had looked into these eyes in that dream that I had 2 days earlier. He then pulled me into his arms and I gasped. "K-Kaname." I wrapped my arms around him. "Im sorry Akira. I am sorry for what I did and said to you at Cross Academy." Two tears rolled down my cheeks. "It's alright Kaname, I forgave you a long time ago. I forgave you because I knew. I knew that you were a liar." He ran his fingers through my hair. I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed me. **

**I was a fool, I knew that much. I constantly ran after someone that I knew that I couldnt have. Even though Kaname continuously broke my heart I still followed after him like a lost kitten with no where else to go. But that was because I didnt have anywhere else to go. Kaname's arms were the only place that I had ever felt truly safe. Kaname's arms were the only place that I had ever felt like nothing could ever hurt me. Kaname was the first person who I had ever become attached to. I needed Kaname. No matter how much I tried to deny it I knew I couldnt. Because I loved Kaname, more than anything else in this world. Without Kaname I had nothing. Without Kaname my heart and my soul were empty. I had been happy with Roku but there had still been something missing. That thing was Kaname. It was so difficult for me... Having to live without Kaname. It was something close to impossible. **

**"I love you Kaname." I murmmered against his lips. He pulled away slightly. "I love you too Akira." That was when I was pulled back by the shirt. "LORD KANAME! THIS COUNTS AS CHEATING!" We both tilted our heads and looked back at Hanabusa. "I dont think it does." I said pulling my shirt from Hanabusa's grip. "That's because you are the girl with like 4 different lover's." I puffed up my cheeks. "I DONT HAVE LIKE FOUR DIFFERENT LOVER'S! My only lover's are Kaname and Roku." I then realized what I had said and my face went red. Kaname walked to the door and grabbed his jacket. "I am going to go and kill Roku now." I ran over then grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "NO! Just leave it Kaname." He sighed and put his jacket back on the coat rack. "So when did all of this happen between you and Roku?" He asked. I looked away. "I dunno." I said licking my lips. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder's and pulled me against his side. "I suppose that it doesnt matter because you are still mine." I nodded and smiled. Hanabusa rolled his eyes. "Isnt this the point that you are supposed to get upset and go 'no! I dont belong to you!'?" He asked immitating my voice. I frowned at Hanabusa. "That was an awful immitation Hanabusa." He sighed and fell forward onto the floor. Kaname sighed and released me. "Why dont you go and have a bath Akira? We can aford to waste a day or two. The business concerning the Kuran Clan can wait." I smiled and nodded. "Oh, and Hanabusa, dont you have someone to be teaching?" Asked Kaname with a glare. Hanabusa sighed. "Yes, I will be going now Lord Kaname." Hanabusa sighed and I watched as he headed back down stairs. "You can use the bathroom by you're old room for the bath." I nodded. "Okay, I'll see you after my bath Kaname." He nodded and I could feel his eyes on me as I headed away to have a bath. Being here around Kaname made me happy. It made me happy and I was almost positive that Kaname was happier when I was around. I walked into the bathroom then ran myself a bath. I put a towel on the counter and then stripped down and climbed into the bath tub. I smiled as the hot water came into contact with my skin. It felt nice on my delicate skin. I layed down in the bath and sighed as the warm water surrounded me. I gritted my teeth as I felt a slight burn from my right hip. But I refused to look at my hip. I refused to look at the mark left on my hip by that man. I refused to look at it, the same way I had for the last year. Roku had told me that the scar was now a part of my body and that I needed to accept it but I couldnt, I refused to accept it. A tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away. No matter what I would refuse to accept the scar that he had left on me. I would never accept it. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I sighed and walked to Akira's room. I saw that Seiren had already brought all of her things here. I could tell that Akira had changed she wasnt as rude or arrogant, and I could tell that she was beggining to regret everything rude that she had done or said. The way that she had acted had taken me aback. Akira had changed into a better person like she promised Senri she would. The change in Akira was also affecting the way I acted towards her. She was so much brighter than before. It made me want her. It made me love her even more than I already did. Usually she would have gotten mad at Hanabusa and threatened him for something simple like pulling her back but she didnt even get mad at him. She was different. But I was kind of glad she was. I had been worried about the way she was acting. The way that she hadnt seemed to know when enough was enough, but now she seemed to understand. Or at least I thought she did. The real test was to see how she reacted towards Yuki. That would determine if Akira had truly changed or if this whole thing was simply a sharade. **

***Akira Kuran***

**I sighed and looked up at the roof. This was nice. I hadnt had a nice relaxing bath like this in a while. I then heard the door open and I blinked in surprise. The door then closed and I heard the rustle of fabric. I tilted my head. "How's the bath?" Asked Kaname. I smiled. "It's nice." I stated, leaning back. "Really? Well then maybe I'll come in with you." I blushed slightly. "Would that be okay?" He asked. I nodded. "I guess it would be okay." I stated looking away as Kaname climbed into the bathtub with me. **

***LEMON STARTS HERE***

**Kaname layed himself over top of me and my face flushed red as I felt his member rub against my inner thigh. Kaname leaned down slightly and kissed me. I kissed back and my arms both went around his neck. His tongue slid across my bottom lip asking for entrance which I willingly gave to him, opening my mouth enough for him to slide his tongue. Our tongue's then danced together through my mouth. I stopped. What was I doing? Kaname was engaged to Yuki. We could never be together. But at the same time, even if I couldnt be with Kaname couldnt I still give myself to him? I pulled my lips from his. "Kaname, we shouldnt be doing this... I mean you are engaged and I just..." He tilted my face up so that I was looking at him. "That doesnt matter. Because whether I am engaged to Yuki or not, I still love you Akira. Will you refuse to accept my love?" He asked earning a sharp gasp from me. I shook my head quickly. "Of course not Kaname!" He placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Then allow me to show you my love." I nodded and allowed his tongue to slide into my mouth again. His hand travelled down to my entrance and I quivered slightly. He then slid one finger into me and I gasped. My back began to arch off of the bottom of the bathtub as Kaname slid another finger into my heat. He then began to pump his fingers into me and I moaned against his mouth. After a minute he pulled his lips from mine and his tongue slid up my neck. He rested a kiss gently on my neck then sunk his fangs into the delicate skin. Kaname must have been craving my blood for some time now, because he seemed so anxious to get his fangs into my neck. I could feel him quivering slightly. A loud moan escaped my mouth as Kaname continued to pump his fingers into me. I could feel the pleasure building up inside me. After about a minute I came. Kaname then pulled his fingers from inside me and his fangs from my neck. I rested my head against his chest and brought in deep breaths as the pleasure charged through my thin frame. After a minute it was over and I let my head fall back against the wall of the bath. Kaname leaned down and gently kissed me again. He then lined himself up with my entrance. "Are you ready?" He asked and I nodded slightly. He pushed into me and I let out a long moan. He pulled out of me then pushed back in. He then began to thrust in and out of me and his lips on mine prevented my moans from escaping and echoing through the bathroom. My finger nails dug into Kaname's back as he continued to thrust into me. "Oh Kaname, keep going." I moaned earning a smirk from my brunette lover. **

**Neither of us were sure what this was anymore. Was this truly love? Or was this simply lust? We couldnt be sure. But it didnt matter. Because whether it was lust or love, it still didnt change the fact that I loved Kaname and he loved me. We loved each other and so no matter what happened we would always be there for each other. The same way we had for the past thousands of years. **


	31. A Kuran Halloween 2013 part 1

**Thunder illuminated the dark night sky. Within a graveyard rose a man, his long brown hair falling to his waist clumped together with dirt and blood. His eyes glowed blood red and blackened blood from 5000 years earlier stained his white shirt. At that same moment rose two others from their coffin where they had been sleeping for thousands of years, side by side. The lids of their coffins fell to the ground and shattered and the two purebloods stepped from their coffins, a feeling of emptiness within them both. The woman's long silver hair fell down to her feet while her lover's long brown hair fell to his waist. Why did they both feel so empty? It felt like they were missing something. Like they were both missing part of their souls. **

***Akira Kuran***

**My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly. I grabbed at my chest. Why did I feel so disturbed? It felt like something awful had awakened and I was almost positive that I wasnt the only one who knew this. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I rested my arm against my forehead and I let out a sigh. What was this feeling, like a weight on my chest? My soul felt weak. My eyes flickered closed. I brought in a deep breath. A pulse then ran surged through my body and I gasped as the underground area of the old Kuran manor came into my sight. I saw blood staining the ground and the lids of both coffins lay on the floor; shattered to pieces. What in the world was going on? I got to my feet and headed out of the house, towards the old Kuran Manor where I had left the bodies of both Aoi and myself, both secured in cement coffins. I was sure it was nothing, just my mind playing tricks on me. I gasped when I got to the door and my nose caught the scent of blood. I opened the door and found blood stains on the ground, both coffins empty. I walked over to the coffins and ran my fingers across one of the edges of them both. That was when I heard movement behind me and I looked back as I heard the door close and lock. I saw myself and Aoi standing together in front of the door and I narrowed my eyes at them. "So it was you two afterall." I met my own eyes. "Not only us, Akihiro as well." I glared at Aoi as she tried to move away from the door; stopping her in her tracks. "So what is it that you two want?" I asked. "We want to regain our full souls, and for that we need you, and two others." I gasped. Did they mean Akira and Rokuro? "Now tell us where we can find the girl and her twin brother." Stated Aoi with a glare. I snarled. "I refuse." They glanced at each other. All light then went out and it took my eyes a moment to adjust that was when my mouth was covered and I was held in place as two sets of fangs sunk into either side of my neck. I gasped. They were fast, I hadnt even heard or seen them move. I tried to pull myself from their grips but I couldnt. They were strong, too strong for even me. **

***Aoi Hio***

**The young Kaname fell back as we pulled our fangs out of his neck. We had almost sucked him dry. But that was the way it needed to be. We would return the souls of myself, Kaname and Akihiro at the same time, so first we needed to get the girl, Akira Kuran and her brother Rokuro before we could all regain our souls. Kaname picked up his younger counter part and layed him down in his own coffin. There was then a knock at the door. I looked at the door and the lock came undone. The door then opened and Akihiro walked in. "Am I late?" He asked earning a slight shake of the head from Kaname. "No, Akihiro, you're actually just in time." **

***Akira Kuran***

**I sighed as I finished changing out of my halloween costume. Roku was currently sick so I had done a halloween photoshoot alone today. That was when I spotted someone standing at the door to the photo studio I gasped when I saw that it was Kaname. I finished brushing out my hair then walked over to him. "Hey, Kaname what are you doing here?" I asked earning a smile. "I came to see you." I blinked in surprise as he frowned. "You see, I was getting an uneasy feeling last night so I wanted to check on you." I sighed. "Thank god, Im not the only one who felt that. For a minute I thought I was insane." He smiled again. "How have you been Akira?" He asked and I smiled. "Good, why dont we go out for dinner so we can talk more?" He nodded. "That's a good idea." We both headed out to dinner at one of the best retaurants in town. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**My eyes flickered open and I gasped. I struggled as anti-vampire chains dug into my wrist. I sat Aoi sitting in her coffin with her knees pulled against her chest obviously waiting for something. I gasped and looked around. The other Kaname was gone. Akihiro's scent was also here, but Akihiro himself was not here. That must have meant that they both went out, Kaname to find Akira and Akihiro to find Rokuro. I gasped, if Kaname cut his hair and got a new outfit, he would look and smell exactly like me. Akira wouldnt be able to tell the difference. I struggled feebly. I had to help Akira and stop them from regaining their souls. Aoi sighed. "Oh come now, struggling like that will only hurt you more Kaname." I narrowed my eyes at her. "Where is he?" I asked. "Oh, Kaname just went out to find that foolish little girl and bring her back." I gasped then snarled. I needed to help Akira, but in this state, what could I do? That was when I remembered my phone, in my back pocket. **

***Akira Kuran***

**I laughed lightly as Kaname flicked a noodle at me. "Stop that Kaname." I said with a giggle. He seemed oddly happy. Not that I was complaining. I was glad that Kaname had come to visit me. I was glad that I got to spend time with him like this. That was when my phone vibrated. Kaname looked at me and I smiled. "It's just my phone." He nodded as I pulled out my phone. I opened my inbox and saw a text. I gasped silently at what it said. 'Not Kaname.' From Kaname. Then this was...? I looked at Kaname and glanced at his hands. He didnt have his phone on him. I sighed slightly. It had to just be some kind of joke, what did it mean, 'Not Kaname'? "Akira?" Asked Kaname. I then got another text. 'Dont trust him.' I smiled. "It's nothing Kaname, I just got a text from Roku, he is sick so he has been texting me all day, whenever he is awake." He nodded that makes sense. That was when my phone rang. I blinked in surprise. I then stood. "I'll be right back Kaname, I just have to go to the washroom." He nodded. "Alright I'll be here." I walked to the washroom and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked. "Akira?" Asked Kaname quietly from the other side of the phone. "Where are you?" I asked worriedly. "I am in the basement of the old Kuran Estate. I am being held here by Aoi." I gasped. "By Aoi?" I asked. "Yes, now Akira I assume Kaname is there." I nodded. "Yeah." Kaname sighed. "Well he is an imposter, get away from him as soon as possible, get to any other vampire except Rokuro." I nodded. "But Kaname..." That was when I heard a door slam open from the other side of the phone. "Crap." I heard the phone hit the ground and I heard Kaname scream followed by the sound of liquid splattering on the ground. "KANAME!" I looked down at the phone with wide eyes. Tears began to build up in my eyes. That was when the bathroom door opened and I looked back as Kaname walked in. I instantly became defensive and my shoulders came forward to protect me. "Kaname, this is the girls bathroom." He closed and locked the door and I gasped. That was when I heard a shift at the window as the lights went out. I then gasped as I felt a rag cover my mouth and nose. I breathed in an odd scent and fell back into a set of familiar arms. **

***Aoi Hio***

**I looked down at the blood stained boy who lay in my lover's coffin. He had managed to contact her, but by the time he did it was already too late. Kaname and Akihiro then walked in with the girl and layed her down in my coffin and chained her the same way they did Kaname. His eyes opened slightly and he looked at her. "A-Akira." His eyes then flickered closed and his head slumped back against the back of the coffin. Soon enough we would have everything that we needed to regain our full souls, and soon enough Kaname, Akira and Rokuro Kuran would all be dead; replaced by Kaname, Aoi and Akihiro Kuran. **

**Hey guys, so as some of you probably know I havent written for about a week. That has been because I was planning out this, my halloween special for 2013. It should be done on Wednesday or Thursday afternoon, right before I go trick or treating. But yeah, it will be done soon and soon things in the Kuran Clan will become very conflicted. Even more conflicted than they already are. What will happen when the souls of the past meet with the souls of the living? And which group will survive?**


	32. A Kuran Halloween 2013 Part 2

***Aoi Hio***

**I stood in front of the coffins in which were Akira and Kaname. Kaname was trying not to fall asleep, his eyes trained on Akira. "Well now that we have these two the only thing we need is Rokuro." Kaname sighed. "Yes, but Rokuro will be harder to capture. He has constantly been in hiding so no one really knows where he is. He could be in another country for all we know." He stated with a second sigh. I sighed as well. "Well there has to be a way to find him." Kaname leaned against the wall. "Well of course there is, we just dont know how." His eyes caught on his younger counter part. "But I suppose he knows where Rokuro is." He glared at my lover and his lip curled in disgust. "Even if I did know where he was I wouldnt tell you. " He walked over to the boy and grabbed him by the hair and pulled his up, making him grit his teeth. "You will tell us." The boy snarled and his eyes narrowed. "I refuse." Kaname released him then walked over to Akira as her eyes just began to open. He snapped his fingers and the chains on her dissapeared. He then grabbed Akira's arm and pulled her from my coffin, to her feet. He then pulled Akira into his arms and wrapped one arm around her neck. "Tell us." Kaname snarled again and struggled against his chains. "I refuse." He then began to pull Akira's head back and she gasped, scratching at the arm around her neck. "Leave Her Alone." Venom dripped from the boy's word and his lip curled as he bared his fangs at his older counter part. "Then tell me where Rokuro Kuran is." He snarled again. "I refuse." He pulled her head back even further and she let out a strangled cry of pain as her claws dug into my lovers arm. "STOP!" He stopped and loostened his grip on the girls neck allowing her to bring in deep breaths. "I'll tell you where he is." The girl shook her head. "No, dont tell him Kaname!" My lover tightened his grip on the girls neck again making her whimper. "Where is he?" Kaname asked his younger counter part. "Tokyo. 1911 Katsura Drive." He released Akira then pushed her to Akihiro who was standing in front of Kaname's coffin. The chains around Kaname dissapeared and Akira was pushed down against him. Kaname wrapped his arms around her just as the chains wrapped around them both. "It's alright Akira." He cooed gently in her ear. Akihiro and Kaname then set out to find Rokuro. **

***Rokuro Kuran***

**I sat in the attic of my house, looking out the window as lightning struck again, the rain continuing to pour down the same way it had been for an hour. That was when my phone rang. I grabbed it and answered it. "Hello?" I asked. "It's Roku. Is Akira over there with you?" He asked and I gasped. "You mean she's not at home with you?" I asked. "No! She never came back from her photoshoot." I snarled. What did I have Roku for if Akira had been kidnapped? The only reason I let him live was to protect Akira, so if Akira was gone then... My train of thought was interrupted by Roku. "Rokuro! We need to find her." I then spotted two shapes moving through the night towards the house, faster than any human could. It had to be linked to that feeling I had since yesterday. The window then broke and the door was knocked down as one shape moved towards me. I looked at him then gasped. It was Kaname. No. It wasnt the Kaname I knew. It was the very same Kaname who was Akihiro's father. I then saw the flash of an anti-vampire weapon. "Gotta go Roku." I threw the phone down then grabbed my jacket and jumped out the window. I then pushed myself off the wall of the house then flipped and landed perfectly on my feet. After that I started running. Luckily it was practically impossible to catch me considering how fast I was so I was sure I was... I gasped as I was given a cut across the face. I instantly dug my feet in then spun just as Kaname pulled back his sword then stabbed it forward through my abdomin. I looked down as blood soaked into my shirt. I then fell forward as he pulled the sword from my gut and caught me. "Now we have the final piece." **

***Roku Shoto***

**I gasped and looked down at my phone as I heard static. "Rokuro? ROKURO!" I threw my phone down then pulled myself from my bed and headed to the closet. I changed out of my pajama's then started to grab weapons. I grabbed six daggers which I tucked into either side of my belt then grabbed two swords which I put into sheaths across my back. I grabbed my bloody rose and tucked it into my jacket then grabbed Kaname and Akira's swords and tucked them into either side of my belt then tucked the Artemis rod into my pocket. I then headed out to where my familiar was. My familiar stayed with Akira and I could track my familiar so it would be easy to find her. **

***Akira Kuran***

**I burried my face into Kaname's chest, my mind wandering to what in the world they could possibly do to us. They could torture us, kill us, eat us, steal our souls. There were countless things that they could do. I then heard the door open and we both looked up as Kaname and Akihiro dragged Rokuro in and threw him into Aoi's coffin. "Rokuro!" His eyes opened slightly and he looked at me. "Are you okay Rokuro?" I asked, struggling to get a better view of my twin brother. "Shut up. None of you will be okay in about half an hour. Akihiro start getting ready." He nodded and went to get something. But what was he getting? "What do you intend to do to us?" Asked Kaname. "Were going to kill you all and regain our souls." Akihiro then came back in and set up a circle of candles. He was about to say something when the door was thrown open. "AKIRA!" I saw Roku standing at the door and the three of them snarled. "Leave boy." Stated Aoi with a frown. He pulled Artemis from his pocket and drew the scythe. "Get away from them." He stated, pointing the scythe at the three purebloods. Kaname and Aoi moved towards the circle of candles and away from the coffins. Roku then jumped forward and landed between us and them. He slashed apart the chains around us all and we all got up. He then passed a sword to Kaname and I then helped support Rokuro. Kaname and I both drew our swords then advanced towards them. They all moved to the door as Kaname and I slashed at them. They then fled from the building. "Kaname!" Roku passed Kaname his Bloody Rose then passed me the Artemis. We both sheathed our swords and headed after them. We purused them until they stopped in a dark grave yard, lit only by the occasional crackle of lightning. Fog filled the grave yard and a crow laughed at our seemingly lowly squabble from above. "All of you, leave now." I stated with a glare. "We refuse." Kaname pointed his gun at the other Kaname's head. "She told you to leave." He stated with a glare. "We refuse." Kaname shot at his counter parts head. That was when they all dissapeared and I gasped as Kaname came up from behind me. Kaname dropped his bloody rose then grabbed onto Artemis and pulled it forward, slashing it at his older counter part. "Leave her alone." He stated. I looked up at him. He stood behind me, both his arms around me and holding Artemis. "Why you...!" That was when the ground began to open up. Skeletons began to pull themselves forward from their graves and grabbed the three. They all gasped and tried to fight the dead beings. "WHAT THE HELL IS...!?" Aoi was cut off as she was completely surrounded by bones. Both Kaname and I dropped Artemis. He then pulled my back against his chest and covered my eyes. "AOI!" Kaname's voice then faded. "MOTHER! FATH..." Akihiro's voice faded as well and after one vile roar the grave yard went quiet. Kaname uncovered my eyes and I looked around. Everything was back to normal and there wasnt even any trace of what had just happened. "Kaname... What was that?" I asked. **

**I sat in the club dressed as a vampire sitting at a booth with Kaname and Rokuro on either side of me. They were both wearing dracula capes while I wore a strapless red dress with a black corset. "Why do you think that happened any way Kaname?" I asked. He smirked. "I bet it was the spirit of Halloween, exacting it's unholy vengance upon them!" We all laughed. "Yeah right!" Exclaimed Rokuro. "Spirit of Halloween." He mumbled with a roll of his eyes. That was when Senri, Yuki and all the other's walked over all of them dressed as cliche vampires as well. We all looked at each other and blinked in surprise. We then all sighed. "This wasnt even coordinated." Stated Senri with a sigh. I smirked. "You know what they say, great minds think alike." Hanabusa smirked. "That must mean that I have a great mind." I frowned at him. "No, because I bet it was Akatsuki who told you to dress up as a vampire which means that Akatsuki has a great mind. You are still an idiot Hanabusa." He fell forward onto his face and started crying. "You're so mean to me." I laughed. Everyone else then sat down and we all looked up at the stage. "Now welcome the band Artemis." We all smiled as the light began to flash darker colors. This was our night. The second night of the vampires. **


	33. Chapter 28, How Many Times?

***Akira Kuran***

**I quivered slightly as Kaname layed me down in his bed and pulled the blankets up around me. He then layed down beside me, a towel wrapped around his waist. He placed a kiss gently on my temple and I looked up at him with tired eyes. "Try to get some sleep Akira." I nodded and closed my eyes. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**Again I did this to her. Again I made love to her when I knew that I shouldnt. No matter how many times I said that I loved her, no matter how many times I showed her that love, it still didnt make it right. I could try and defend my actions for all of eternity but it didnt matter, because I had no defense for what I was doing to her. I was still toying with her heart. It was cruel and selfish, I knew that; and yet no matter how many times I tried to stop myself I was unable to. No matter how many times I attempted to control my emotions towards Akira - towards Aoi - it always failed. There was no way for me to defend myself or my actions towards this girl that I loved more than any other. There was no way for me to defend what I had done with Akira while being engaged to Yuki. I knew this and yet no matter how hard I tried I still couldnt pry myself from Akira. For now the best thing that I could do was stay by both Akira and Yuki's side; while I tried to decide who I truly loved more. For now the best I could do was stay with them and protect them, to the best of my abilities. **

***Akira Kuran***

**I ran through the darkness, away from the monster that chased me. Eyes that glowed red and blue. A soul darker than the darkest night. White fangs glistening against blood stained lips. Blood glistening against my porceline skin. Terror coursed through my whole body as my foot caught and I fell forward. He stopped in front of me and I gasped as he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up to his eye level. I could see his lips moving but none of his words registered in my mind. All that I knew was that this was the end. This was the last thought that coursed through my mind as his fangs sunk into my neck again. **

**I shot up from bed. I looked around; I was in Kaname's room. I brought in deep breaths and wiped sweat from my forehead. All year I had been plagued by these terrible nightmares. Each nightmare representing one of my greatest fears. Many of them representing the fear that I held of my own father. I sighed and took another look around. It was then that I noticed that for the first time, I had woken up with Kaname still in bed beside me. He hadnt left. I layed back down and cuddled right against Kaname's side. He turned over slightly and his arms wrapped around me. I leaned up slightly and rested a gentle kiss on his lips then rested my hand against his cheek. He looked so peaceful when he slept. His eyes then flickered open and he looked at me. I took my hand away from his face but he grabbed my hand and put it back where it had been moments earlier. "Im sorry Kaname." I stated looking away as I removed my hand from his cheek again. He leaned forward and gently kissed my forehead. "Sorry for what?" He asked gently. "Sorry for waking you up, you looked so peaceful." He smiled slightly. "It's fine." He stated; resting his forehead against mine. There was then vigerous knocking from the bedroom door. "LORD KANAME!" I sighed, Hanabusa was such a pest. Kaname sighed then got up and walked to the door, still only wearing a towel. He opened the door and I could feel and evil aura pouring off of him, and I had to assume that he was glaring at Hanabusa. "What?" He asked angrily. "Lord Kaname this counts as really, REALLY bad cheating." Kaname sighed. "Just go." Hanabusa opened his mouth to say something but then stopped. "Fine, im going." Kaname closed the door and I smiled. He walked back over to the bed, looking extremely sleepy. He flopped down onto the bed beside me and I giggled. He then burried his face into my chest and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you so much Akira." I smiled sweetly. "I love you too, Kaname." **

**~6 days later~ **

**I sat at a vanity looking at my own reflection distainfully as Ruka did my hair. There was only half an hour until the leaders of the Vampire Society would be meeting with the leaders of the Hunters Association. "Akira?" I blinked in surprise then looked back at Ruka. "Oh... Um... Yes Ruka?" I asked. "Can I see you're nails?" She asked and I nodded. I held out both of my hands and looked away as Ruka inspected my nails. I was terrible at doing my own nails. My nails had always been perfect at Cross Academy because Kaname or Senri would do them, but without them around to do my nails they ended up being broken and dirty. Ruka gasped. "Wait why are you're nails so nice? You are usually awful at..." She trailed off then sighed. "Lord Kaname did you're nails didnt he?" I blushed slightly then nodded. "He noticed how bad they were the day after I arrived. I told him to just leave it be and that I would get Seiren to do them but he refused." She smiled slightly. "Well I guess that saves me some work." She stood up straight. "It also means that you are ready." I stood then turned and looked at my self in the mirror. My hair fell in curls all the way down to my waist while the hair that usually fell over my shoulder was pinned up in two braids. I wore a white dress that fell down to my knees, held up by one strap that rested just under my shoulder on either side and tied in the back with a black ribbon. Kaname then walked in. He wore his usual jacket accompanied by a pair of black dress pants and a black dress shirt. "Thank you for helping Akira get ready, you may go now Ruka." Ruka nodded then left the room, glancing at Kaname as she went. Kaname rested a gloved hand against my cheek and tilted my face up so that my eyes met his. "You look beautiful Akira." I blushed slightly and looked away. "Thank you Kaname." There had been tension between us since the day before. It wasnt hard for me to pick up the scent of his blood even though it was far in the basement of the Kuran Estate. We could pretend that everything was fine but both Kaname and I knew that it wasnt fine. We both knew that what we were doing was wrong. "Akira." Kaname's voice snapped me from my thoughts and I looked up at him. "Now listen Akira." I nodded. "People have been greatly critisizing us lately, but no matter what anybody says dont let them get to you. That's what they want." I looked away from him. "Akira?" He asked leaning his face down so that we were at eye level with each other. I pulled his hand from my face and his hand dropped to his side. I then looked up at him. "But that's hard when you know the things they are saying are true Kaname!" He pulled me into his arms and I gasped. I pushed at his chest for a moment then stopped and rested my head against his chest. "But the things that they are saying are not true." I pushed out of his arms. "Really, so does that mean that you arent just using me to fulfill you're desires?" I asked as tears welled up in my eyes. Kaname gasped as the tears began to roll down my cheeks. He wiped the tears from my cheeks then dropped to his knees before me, wrapping both of his arm around me and holding me close to him. "Of course not. I would never use you in such a way Akira." He stated, burrying his face into my chest. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and rested my head gently against his. The door then opened and we both gasped. It was Hanabusa. He sighed then walked back out and closed the door. "Hanabusa what are you doing?" Asked his father from outside the door. "Lord Kaname and Lady Akira are having a private moment right now father." We released each other and Kaname stood up straight. I did up all the buttons of his jacket and folded the collar down. "There, now you look like a head of the Vampire Society." He leaned forward and gently kissed me. "Thank you." He then grabbed a jacket that went about half way down to my knees and I put it on. He then buttoned it up and folded the collar of my jacket down. "There and now you look like an heir to the Kuran may all come in now." The door opened and Hanabusa walked in followed by all other important members of the new, reformed Vampire Society. "Shall we go?" Asked Kaname and we all nodded. **

**A darkly lit meeting. Held between vampires and the ones who's purpose was to slay them. A darkly lit meeting, illuminated only by the glow of our own eyes. **

**Kaname sat down at the head of the table across from Kaien. Everyone from the Hunter's assocation stood behind or beside Kaien while all of us from the Vampire Society stood with Kaname. "Yes, that's right... I control the Vampire Society now. But it doesnt mean our principles and way of life have changed. But it's the same for the Hunter Association too, isnt it? One thing that changed for both of us is that we were able to get rid of the trash." Yagari frowned. "Were still busy sorting out and cleaning up your trash, you know." He stated irritably. Kaname smiled slightly. "Im sorry we havent been able to get around to doing all of it ourselves, but hunting vampires is your specialty, isn't it? After all, your ancestors of the distant past killed the Vampire Progenitor so they could obtain that power to hunt." I frowned and my mind flashed back to the day I had fallen into my deep sleep. "So you want us to pay for the sins of our ancestors with our work?" Yagari asked with a scowl. Kaname smirked. I could tell he was enjoying this, but I was pretty sure that I was the only one who could tell. "Sorry, that was impolite of me." Zero then walked past both myself and Kaname and we both watched him as he walked over to Yagari. "Headmaster... I mean, President Cross... Yuki is doing fine. Please take your time to visit with her later on." I looked down. Still everything revolved around Yuki. But I refused to act petty and jelous like I had before. I was different now. "I'll do that." He replied. "So... from now on we'll cooperate with each other even more than before... and we will not jeopardize your existence without a legitimate reason." I sighed. This seemed to be going well. "And we will send any member of our society who unnecessarily threatens human lives to eternal slumbed... as we believed this is the best way for both societies to survive. But the coexistence you've spoken of is a very long way away... In order to achieve it we must all become rational beings instead of acting on our fierce animal instincts..." My mind flashed back to the day I had arrived at the Kuran estate. One arm crossed over my chest and my other arm rested against that one, my fingers gently brushing over the spot that Kaname had sunk his fangs into. Fierce animal instincts... I knew such instincts and what they could do. What they could drive people to do. "Representative Kuran. I have one final question. What you did a year ago was extreme. Will the purebloods and other vampires accept you?" Kaname stood and offered his hand to me. I grabbed his hand and looked up at him as he turned slightly to look back at President Cross. "Well... The answer to that question... depends on how many attend tonight's Soiree."**

***Senri Shiki***

**I sighed as I walked past Rima. I then stopped and turned to look at her. "What are you doing Rima? Let's go." I stated with a sigh. "I... really didnt want to come. We've never been on the Kuran Family's side anyway." I could tell that Rima was upset but I felt the need to be here. "... Please, Rima. I want to at least show my loyalty... To Akira." She let out a huff of frustration. "Hmph! I have a job tomorrow, you know! I dont like the dorm president! He keeps telling us Takuma is fine so we shouldnt look for him... but he wont tell us where he is!" I nodded. That was when someone grabbed my by the shoulder; making me practically jump out of my skin. I looked back and saw that it was Rokuro. He smirked when he realized that he had startled me. "Oops, sorry. Did I scare you little brother?" He asked with a smirk. I frowned and brushed his hand from my shoulder. "What are you doing here Rokuro?" I asked. "I was invited. Although my purpose for actually coming here should be obvious. I intend to kill Kaname." I rolled my eyes. "And you think you're going to get away with killing him in the middle of a soiree?" I asked with a second roll of my eyes. Rokuro hit me over the head. "Im not that stupid! After the soiree, no duh Senri." Rima let out a huff of frustration. "What a delightful family you have Senri, I can see why you want to support them. Now let's go!" Rima grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward while Rokuro followed a few steps behind us. **

***Akira Kuran***

**I sighed and slunk from the back, making sure that Kaname didnt notice me. I had already discarded my jacket and I was now in only my dress. That was when I noticed that there was someone standing right beside me looking right at me. I looked at him and blinked in surprise when I recognized him. The boy that I had first been introduced to at the Soiree a year ago. "Kasuka Touya, right?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah." That was when three other boys walked over. One smiled and put his arm around Kasuka's shoulders. He had blonde hair and chrystaline blue eyes. "Hey Kasuka did you finally find a girl friend?" He asked with a smirk. Kasuka sighed. "Akira, this is my best friend and the next head of the Shirabuki Clan; Shizuo Shirabuki. The one with the silver hair is Suzaku Hanadagi; the next head of the Hanadagi Family and the one with the brown hair is Yusuke Toma; the next head of the Toma Family." I nodded. "It's nice to meet you all. It seems that we all share similar conditions. All of us are the next in line to become the heads of our families afterall." They nodded. "Yes. I suppose that's true." Stated Suzaku with a glare. He seemed to have an odd animosity towards his own kind. "Alright, I think it's time the four of us got going. We dont want to bother Lady Akira too much ya know~" Shizuo then grabbed the arms of his three friends and pulled them away. That was when I spotted Senri. I smiled as he met my eyes. I quickly made my way through the crowd and over to my big brother until I was finally right in front of him. I then ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me and gently kissed my forehead. We then pulled away from each other and I saw Senri glaring at the people who were watching us. I smiled and gently hit his chest. He looked at me and I smiled. "It's fine Senri. People should not be punished for curiosity." He nodded. Rokuro and Roku then walked over and they both wrapped and arm around my shoulders. "Come on, I say we go have our little pureblood party elsewhere so these people cant rain on our pureblood parade." I glared at my twin brother and he gasped. He released me and Roku rested his head against mine. Roku was the only one who understood how much I had changed. I wasnt the same person anymore. Nor did I want to be the same person. That was when blonde hair flowed before my eyes. Sara Shirabuki; the head of the Shirabuki Family stopped before me. I gasped when I caught the scent of blood on her. My eyes then narrowed. "It would be very much appreciated if you didnt carry the scent of you're last meal with you Sara." She met my eyes with her own. "I apologize, but there are many who like the scent." I narrowed my eyes again. "I never said that I didnt like the scent I simply told you not to carry it on you into a Soiree." She smirked. "Well it seems that you are as unpleasant as I have heard..." She was about to continue when someone ran over and interrupted us. "STOP!" I tilted my head and we all looked at Takuma. "Sara, just please dont cause Lady Akira any trouble." He ushered Sara along and I couldnt help but wonder when he had started to work with Sara. That was when my nose caught the scent of blood. The blood of one of my fellow purebloods. I gasped then ran from the hall, heading towards the origin of the scent. **

***Kaname Kuran***

**I sighed and glanced back as Hanabusa as he pulled Yuki away. I then saw Akira run over but Hanabusa grabbed her by the back of the dress. "Alright, let's go... Both of you." Akira frowned then stomped on his toe and walked to the door. I sighed again and looked at Hanabusa as he sat on the ground crying and holding his foot while Yuki patted him on the back. Akira slid through the partially open doors and into the room. I walked over and blocked the pile of dust that once been Lord Ouri from her sight. "Akira, return to the Kuran Estate with Hanabusa and Yuki. I will be back soon." She shook her head. "I refuse. As a member of the newly reformed Senate I have every right to stay." I narrowed my eyes at her and she gasped. "Go." I stated coldly. She looked up at me, arrogance shining in her bright pink eyes. "I refuse." That was when I realized that her gaze was unfocused. She was quivering slightly and her cheeks were tinted slightly red. This was causing her too much stress. At this rate she was going to get sick. I turned her around and walked her back towards Hanabusa. "Please Akira. Please just go back with Hanabusa." She sighed. "Fine whatever." She stated with a huff. She then walked towards Hanabusa, her long brown hair swaying behind her. It was then that she began to fall back. I quickly ran forward and caught her as she fell back. As I caught her and held her close to me the only thing that I could wonder was how many times I would protect her from those around her, and from herself.**


End file.
